A Priceless Affair
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: “Nice going doodie head. You caused us to fall.” Ted smiled. “Did I? Maybe I wanted to fall," he was leaning in closer to Bella’s face now, "or maybe I just wanted to do this.” Before either one knew it Ted pressed his lips to hers." TedDiBiasexOCxBatista
1. Meeting Isabella

A/N: So this is my first story. And I know Ted Dibiase Jr. is not all that well known in the WWE yet but I had this idea for a story. So I ran with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the WWE. I only own Isabella. So on with chapter 1!!!

**Meeting Isabella**

Joan Baezonce said "You don't get to choose how you're going to die. Or when. You can only decide how you're going to live. Now." And that is exactly what Isabella-Nicole Orton did. Does the last name sound familiar? Yea I thought so. That's right only daughter to Bob and Elaine Orton. Little sister to Randy Orton and big sister to Nathan Orton. Now coming from a family where not only her grandfather wrestled and her father, but also her brother. So it seemed so fit that she wrestle to right? Wrong.

In fact when she did make the decision to wrestle, her family was not on the supporting side. Elaine couldn't handle yet another one of her children wrestling week in and week out. Definitely not something Elaine wanted for her daughter. Bob of course, did not want his Little Princess to be involved in the wrestling business. He's seen first hand how the business is when the cameras are off. And it can be very dark at times. He didn't want to see his only daughter succumb to what he has seen so many others fall to, including his own son. Then there was Randy. See Randy sees weekly how the WWE Diva division works. And he does not want to see his baby sister like that. Truthfully, like any other brother, he wouldn't want to see his sister exploited sexually to millions and millions of people weekly. Sure its fine for the other Divas because the other Divas aren't his sisters. And of course Nathan just agreed with everyone on the entire situation. It was just completely unacceptable for Isabella, or Bella, as she like to be calledto be involved in the WWE.

The more the Ortons tried to convince her not to wrestle. The more they made her want to do it.She was, in her mind not going to be stopped. She herself knew she can do it. And knew she was going to do it. There were no doubts in her mind. She was determined now more than ever. Her family can be completely against the idea but that isn't going to stop her. Now don't get her wrong, she loves her family very much. But she just wants them to understand that she can do it. This has always been something she's wanted to do. She grew up loving and watching wrestling. It was in her blood.

Much to the dismay of the family, after college Bella began training right away. She ended up at OVW, where Randy himself was trained. Each and every day was like a test for Bella to prove that she can make it. Whether it was for her family, her peers, or even herself. She busted her ass off at OVW. And things definitely paid off. In fact Bella was and is a natural in the ring. The holds come naturally to her. And the camera just loves her. She is very charismatic. Because of this her peers, trainers, and family were able to see how great she is in the ring and in front of the cameras. This was definitely when the rest of the Orton family realized that Bella can in fact do it. And soon became supportive and loving in her decision. But still did remain a little wary about it.

Then the day finally came. The day Bella was called up by the WWE stating that they wanted to sign Bella as a new diva. Bella couldn't be more excited. First she was able to prove to everyone she can wrestle. She proved that she can make it in the business, but not because of her name. But because herself. Because of her ability in and out of the ring. Not just her looks but because of her as a whole.

Things were definitely looking up for the 25 year old. She was definitely excited and couldn't wait to tell her family and friends. But little did she know that her world was going to be turned upside down all because of one man.


	2. Life Changing Decisions

Disclaimer: I own only Bella. Everything familiar the WWE owns.

**Life Changing Decisions**

From the moment she woke up to the moment she set foot into WWE Headquarters, Bella was nervous. Its not like she didn't know Vince McMahon. Because she did. But there is a difference between family friend Vince McMahon and businessman Vince McMahon. You see family friend Vince McMahon is a very kind man, despite what people say. He is usually a happy and out going person. But businessman Vince McMahon is the complete opposite, no matter who you are. He is tough and straight to the point. He takes no bullshit.

Before Bella could think any longer the door to the office was thrown open. Bella stood up and turned to see none other than Vince McMahon staring at her. "Good morning Isabella. How are you doing this morning. Good I hope." He asked smiling at her. "I'm doing very good this morning, Bella replied despite being nervous, and yourself Mr. McMahon." Vince smiled and replied "I'm doing very good. And please Isabella its Vince." Bella could only nod. "You are here to sign your contract. Everything is all good and ready. We just need you to, he said as he was passing over the contract and a pen, look over everything and then ask any questions that you have. And afterwards you will be right on your way to Raw." _Did he just say Raw? _"Yes Mr. McMa- I mean Vince." She slowly perused the contract. She saw no problems with the contract, nor did she have any questions. Bella steadily picked up the pen and began to sign it and handed in back to Vince.

"Excellent! You are well on your way. But before you go I want to go over some things with you." Bella could only nod. "Your personal affairs, are to remain personal. And vendettas you have against any other WWE Superstar or Diva you are to keep to yourself. Any fighting done outside the ring will result in a suspension. We here at the WWE have a very strict policy against drugs. You are not to use them. And drug tests are conducted by surprise. If your drug test comes back positive you are suspended for 60 days no pay. You fail three tests and you are fired on the spot. You are not to leak out any confidential business information. If you do so you will be suspended and or fired depending on what is said outside of school. You are to be at all shows and public appearances on time. Any time you make a public appearance for the WWE, you not only represent yourself, you also represent the WWE. Anything negative, and that makes you and the WWE look bad. From here on out you are to remain positive and a good influence for wrestlers and divas that come after you. When you make the WWE look good, we make you look good. Understood?" Bella swallowed and nodded "Yes Vince I understand." Vince smiled and went on, " Good. I look forward to having you work for the Raw brand. You will be on the same brand as Randy. So I expect you two will be looking after each other." Bella nodded. "Good. I hope with you around your brother won't be as wild." Vince said as he was smiling. "Yes not to worry Vince."

There was silence for a couple of seconds as Bella took in the past fifteen minutes of the meeting. She just couldn't believe this was all happening. Vince looked on and nodded. "Ok now that you know everything and understand what is expected of you, I want to discuss your storyline. It took time for our writers to find out what we are going to do with you. And finally one day it hit us. We've decided to place with you with Ted Dibiase Jr., Cody Rhodes, and Manu. Bella's heart dropped at the mention of Ted. _Why Dibiase? _We thought it'd be great to have such a young group of second and third generation superstars together. You will be playing their manager until we see fit. You will interfere and be there for them when you can. Basically raise hell and make the fans dislike you along with the rest of Team Priceless. But now that a beautiful young woman has been mixed in, there will be a little love. So eventually you will be paired off with Ted. Rather than jumping into the romance right away, there will be a little teasing along the way. Can you handle that?" Bella looked down before saying, "Everything but the Ted situation. You see I'm not exactly on the greatest terms with him because my brother and Ted don't exactly see eye to eye." Vince just looked at her. "I'm sorry Bella but everything has been set into motion. You signed the contract. And what did I just get through telling you?" Bella looked down. "You told me that my personal affairs are to remain personal." Vince nodded. "So therefore the storyline will go through until I decide otherwise." Bella could only nod.

"Let me be the first to say it. Welcome to the WWE Bella. And I will see you tonight. Good luck and I hope all goes well with your angle. Have a nice day Bella." Bella smiled and began to get up. "Thank You Vince and I'll see you tonight."

As soon as Bella got out of the building she couldn't help but feel trepidation about tonight. Not only that but what Randy would think.

Of all the people why did she have to work with Ted. Randy and Ted did not get along. For obvious reason Bella didn't get along with Ted either. But there was nothing that could be done. And tonight things were definitely going to change.


	3. Telling Randy

Disclaimer: I only own Bella. Anything familiar the WWE owns.

**Telling Randy**

Bella hadn't been in her hotel room for two minutes before there was a knock on the door. Still frustrated over having to work with Ted tonight and for God knows how long, she really didn't want to see anyone yet. But she still opened the door anyway to reveal an excited Randy and John Cena.

Bella is very good friends with John. In fact they are very close and always have been. You see Bella views the John as another big brother. Often joking around with Randy that John was the brother that she always wanted.

"Hey!!! If it isn't my long lost sister Bella!!! New WWE Diva!!! So Bells tell us, how do you feel?" John asked excitedly after pulling Bella in for a hug. Bella could only laugh at the silliness John could sometimes possess. Sighing Bella began, "I feel great. This is something that is in my blood and something I've always wanted to do. I mean I'm finally a diva and working with people that I know and love." John nodded knowing she was upset about something. "Sounds great Bells, I can sense that you're excited but, he shot a look towards Randy, I can- we can tell that something is bothering you." Bella shot a look towards John and one towards Randy. And by the knowing glances on each of their faces she knew that they definitely knew something was up. Before Bella could respond, Randy started talking. "Bells you know that you can always tell either me or John anything. I know you're extremely excited but there's something. And by the look on your face I can tell." Bella looked everywhere around the room, everywhere but Randy and John. Nodding and then sighing Bella began, "Randy I want you to sit down. John you too."

John looked at Randy and the started talking, "Bells this isn't your way of telling us you're pregnant?" Before anyone could say anything Bella began to laugh. "No John, I'm not pregnant. That is definitely not the problem. Bella shot a look towards Randy and saw that his face was red but whatever anger he was going to express vanished from his eyes. This only scared Bella further. If he was going to react like that to pregnancy, how was she going to react to her storyline. All be it you can't put pregnancy and storylines in the same level. But still Randy has the infamous Orton Temper. Not only has she seen it unleashed, but she herself also inherited that gene. Not exactly the greatest one if you ask her.

"Ok I might as well come right out and say it." She paused for second trying to figure out how to tell Randy. You see Randy and Ted hate each other. Why? Bella has no idea. But that never stopped Ted from being a jackass to her. So because of that she began to dislike him immensely. Getting lost in her thoughts, she noticed a hand in her face. Snapping out of it Bella realized it was Randy trying to regain her attention. "Bells you ok?" Bella nodded "Yea I'm fine. I just got lost in my thoughts. Anyway where was I?" "You didn't get very far. You were just wondering how to come right out and say it. Whatever it is Bella you can tell Randy and I." Bella turned to John nodded and took a deep breath. "Its about my storyline, she began before she was cut off by Randy. "That's all Bells. You had me worried. There's no need to be getting all worked up over your storyline. Everything will be f-" Bella couldn't take it anymore. "My storyline has me involved with Team Priceless and a love angle with Dibiase!!!"

All the color in Randy's face drained. But then became red with anger. You could see the fury building up in his eyes. His jaw locked and he was clenching and unclenching his fists. "Isabella-Nicole, please tell me this is some kind of fucked up joke you're making up." Bella, way tooo scared to talk could only shake her head no. After a few moments of silence Randy spoke up again. "There's no fucking way Vince can do this. He cannot put you in a storyline with that asshole!!! He can't. Its wrong, just throwing my baby sister into this, and for what? His goddamned ratings!!!" At this point Randy was shouting and further scaring Bella. John not knowing how to react to what either Bella or Randy just said got up and went to go hug Bella. "Don't worry Bells everything will be fine. Just remember it's a storyline. Its just acting. There are no real emotions coming into play. Its all fake. Look at it this way its only about 25 minutes a night, not even. You're only with him when you need to be. Not the whole time. But if you ever need anything, you either come to me or Randy or anyone else that you talk to for that matter." Bella could only nod and opened her mouth when suddenly Randy began to talk. "No John. Its not ok. I don't want her working with him. John you know the problems between Ted and myself. Not only that you've heard how the jerk treats Bella because of me. I don't want him near her. And I sure as hell don't want her near him. Not only do you know what he's said about her. But you also know the shit he tried doing to me. There is no fucking way this storyline is going to take place. Bells why didn't you try to talk Vince out of it?"

At this point Bella was very curious as to what happened between Dibiase and her brother. But she couldn't really ask right at this moment. "I tried everything that I could. All he told me was that the storyline was in motion and would go on until further notice." Randy could stare at Bella in disbelief. "Let me guess Bells, John began, he gave you the 'whole personal vendetta and keep it to yourself' and bullshit speech." Bella nodded. "Wow! Just fucking great, Randy began, she can't even get out of it now. Knowing Vince he just can't wait to green light this whole thing. I swear this is punishment for something I did." Bella could only stare at Randy. "Right Randy, Vince decided to fuck with my career just to get back at you", she replied sarcastically. John couldn't help but laugh. Randy shot a look a John. "What it was funny. Look Randy, I doubt Vince is trying to get back at you for anything. Vince is straight forward with serious matters and suspensions and shit. I doubt he would purposely sabotage Bella's career because of you. So she has to work with someone you hate, and that no doubt she hates. As much as I hate it, because I know of everything Ted has done, she's gonna have to deal with it. Randy, you know as well as anyone, in this business you have to work with people you hate. Randy and Bella nodded. I have to start getting ready. So I'll see you tonight Bells. And Randy good luck with your promo tonight."

"Look Bells, I'm worried about you. And they are for obvious reasons." Bella looked at him confused. "What obvious reasons? They're not obvious because I don't know why the two of you hate each other. Can you please at least tell me why you two have problems with each other?" Randy looked at her. "I have to go get ready too. I don't have time to explain, nor do I have the time. I'll be back in two hours to come and get you to go to the arena." Randy stated as he left.

With each passing second she grew frustrated. What in the blue hell was going on? She wanted to know. But she didn't know who she could ask. Randy wouldn't tell her. John wouldn't want to tell her because for sure he'd want to protect her from the truth. And Bella knew for a fact that she couldn't ask Ted. She wouldn't even ask Ted for life, let alone what was going between him and Randy.

Finally giving up she decided to figure it out later. She than jumped in the shower to get ready for her Raw Debut. It was going to be one explosive night.


	4. Meet Mr and Mrs Ted Dibiase Jr?

Disclaimer: I own only Bella. Anything familiar the WWE owns.

**Meet Mr. and Mrs. Ted Dibiase Jr.?**

Just as Bella was packing her gym bag for Raw that night she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was only Randy and John she carelessly opened the door and turned back to her packing. "Look Randy you have to wait like ten more minutes. I'm not ready yet. "Whoa. Randy? Look I'm not Randy. Which I thank God each and every day that I'm me and not that asshole." Bella cringed at the voice that she automatically recognized. Finally she turned around to look in the eyes, well rather the chest since she was way shorter than him, of none other than Ted Dibiase Jr. himself. "Great. What a fucking wonderful day this is. First I find out I'm working with a jackass and his two little buddies. And then I find out not only do I have to work with you, I also I have to be with you romantically in this angle. But by far the greatest thing to happen so far today is having to see your lame ass." Bella replied coldly and sarcastically. But for some reason she couldn't get her heart rate to slow down. Ted just looked around. "Look, I don't wanna be in this God forsaken storyline as much as you do. I personally hate your brother and because of your relation to him I also have an immense dislike for you too." Bell shook her head. "Trust me asshole, the feeling is mutual." _Why is my heart beating so fast? I mean come on its only Ted._ "Hey watch it! That's my husband you're calling an asshole." Another voice piped up.

For the first time Bella noticed the presence of another woman in the room. The woman hanging on Ted's arm was about Bella's height, which is about 5'6. She had blond hair. _She's such a bottle blond. I mean come on your roots are dark brown as are your eyebrows. If you're gonna dye your hair, the least you could do is match your eyebrows with your hair color._ And dark brown eyes with full lips, that at the moment were in a pout. But Bella didn't miss the anger in her eyes. She had a nice body, her only problem were her thighs. _Ha she's got thunder thighs!!!_ Bella continued to gaze over at this woman, wondering who she was. But then her eyes caught something on her left ring finger. _Is that a wedding ring? Gee Ted, you picked a married gold digger. Nice one stupid. _But wait, she then looked at Ted's left hand, where she noticed a wedding band on his left ring finger. _Oh fuck my life. Great there's two of them here now to make my life a living hell. Gee thanks God. Nice to know you're looking out for me. _"And you are?" Before the bottle blond could answer Ted began, "Bella, I want you to meet my wife Sara. Sara this bitch over here is Isabella Orton." _Oh I know he did not just say that. _"First off only my friends can call be Bella. Ok fucker? And the only bitch in this room is your wife. Now I suggest you get the hell out of my room. At this point Sara got into Bella's face. "Listen _Bella_, she said as if Bella was the stupidest name she has ever heard, my husband is not a fucker and I'm not a bitch. You are a bitch. I just came here to warn you. Keep your slutty paws off of my husband while the two of you are in this storyline thing together. Ok? And second of all if I hear anything about you flirting or anything with my husband I will kick your ass. Alright? Trust me I will." At this point all Bella could do was laugh. "Listen Silicone Barbie, I wouldn't touch your husband with a ten foot pole. You have nothing to worry about. I hate him just as much the two of you hate me. Ok? And as far as your threat goes, I'm not scared. You're threat is as fake as your boobs. You're all talk and no show. So I suggest you leave. Before I kick your ass so bad you'll need more surgery to fix your nose. Ok? Buh-bye." Sara stammered and then screamed in anger and started out the room.

Ted walked up to Bella until she was up against the wall and Ted's arms were blocking her from any exit, "Cute. Real fucking cute _Bella_, he said as he leaned in closer to her ear, don't fuck with me or my wife. She may not be able to do anything about you, but I sure as hell can. Trust me. I'm not scared. See you tonight partner." Before she could open her mouth to say anything Ted snapped a quick kiss on her cheek, smirked and walked away. _Yuck he kissed me. Ewwww. Its gonna take a long time to get that off of my cheek. Ahhh my skin is burning._ She quickly ran to the bathroom to wash her face.

She quickly reapplied her make up and finished packing her bag. By the time she was done getting ready she heard another knock at the door. This time she checked who it was and saw that it was Randy. She quickly grabbed her stuff and her key card and walked out of the room.

"Ready?" Bella nodded. "Yea I'm ready." They headed of to the car for her Raw debut.

She already decided that she wasn't going to tell Randy about her encounter with Mr. and Mrs. Ted Dibiase Jr.


	5. First Night on the Job

Disclaimer: I own only Bella. Everything familiar is owned by WWE.

**First Night on the Job**

The whole way to the arena Bella was distracted. Randy noticed this but decided to leave Bella alone. She already had enough to worry about. He didn't want to add to it. As Randy was paying attention to the road, Bella was thinking of everything that's going to happen and that has happened.

She couldn't shake off the nervousness that she held. And it wasn't because it was her first night. It wasn't because of what happened earlier. It was all because of one man. Yup you guessed right, Ted Dibiase Jr. She was not looking forward to this storyline. And now things were worse with Silicone Barbie there. What a joy. Someone who can't stand her as much as Ted. Work was going to be fun. If only she knew what she was going to be doing tonight.

Before Bella knew it they arrived at the arena. Bella's not one of those new divas that doesn't know anybody. In fact she knows everyone in the WWE and is friends with quite a few of them. But then there was the bunch she just couldn't stand.

Bella was two feet into the arena before Candice came running to her and pulling her into a hug. "Oh my God Bella!!! You were finally signed. Why didn't you tell me?" Bella couldn't help but smile. "Hi Candy, nice to see you too. I wanted it to be a surprise. So you surprised? Candice laughed. "Uh yea I am. I'm so glad you're here. So tell me all about it. What's your storyline?" Candice anxiously asked as they walked into the women's locker room. Bella laughed at her friends excitement. "Sit down and then I'll tell you." "Uh ok, is everything ok?" Candice asked warily, all her excitement now fading. "Depends on what you define ok as. I'm now stuck in a storyline with Team Priceless." "Oh wow." Candice knew full well of all the problems between Randy and Ted. And of Ted and Bella's immense hate for each other. "Not only that I also have to be in a love angle with Ted." The look on Candice's face said it all. "Trust me I was in disbelief also. But get this. The jackass and his whore of a wife had the nerve to show up to my hotel room and try to tell me off." Candice looked shocked. "Wait? What? Why? What happened?" Bella laughed. "Well first Silicone Barbie warned me to pretty much not touch Ted or she would come after me. I told her off saying that I wasn't afraid and that her threat was as fake as her boobs. Candice started laughing. Then the bitch ran out of the room in anger. Then Ted had the nerve to walk me up to the wall and tell me that if I do anything he's not scared and will do something unlike Silicone Barbie. Then after that he had the nerve to kiss me on the cheek smirk walk away and say and I quote "_See you tonight partner"_. Candice stared on in disbelief. "Bells, did you tell Randy?" Bella shook her head. "No. This is my first night here and I'm not about to get into shit just because Randy will want to play "Protective Big Brother" and kick his ass. All though I would very much love to see Ted get his ass kicked for real." "Bells are you gonna tell Randy at all? John even?". Again Bella shook her head. "I'm not gonna tell Randy. He's in enough trouble as it is. This will only add to it. And I'm definitely not telling John because not only will he tell Randy, but he himself would kick Ted's ass. I'm not about to let John get in trouble because of me." Candice nodded knowing she was right.

"Well Bella you've sure got your work cut out for you. Good luck. And please don't try to kill Ted. We all need you here and we wouldn't know what to do with ourselves if you were in prison for twenty-life." Bella couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry Candy, I won't kill him. Maybe kick him south of the border every now and then, but other than that I won't kill him." Candice smiled. "Look Candice you're good friends with Randy. Can you tell me what happened between him and Ted?" Candice looked at Bella. But before she could open her mouth to talk a stagehand came in. "Bella Orton? You're needed in Vince's office right away." Bella nodded. "Ok thanks." "I gotta go Candice. But can we talk about this later?" Candice didn't know what to do. "Yea we'll try," was all she came up with. _That was a close one._

Bella walked down the hall to Vince's office without a problem. The thing with arenas is that they are all practically the same. So you can find your way around one arena, you can find your way around them all. So Madison Square Garden was no different. She knocked on the door. "Come in." Bella slowly walked in and saw not only Vince, but also Team Priceless and Randy. _Oh great. Just fucking great. Well at least Silicone Barbie isn't in here._

"Ah Bella we've been waiting for you." Vince said. Bella smiled. "Lets get down to business, Vince began,

Tonight it is Team Priceless's very own Ted Dibiase Jr. v.s. Randy Orton. But Cody you and Manu will be banned from ringside. Cody and Manu nodded. Now Bella you will make your way out to the ring after the first RKO delivered to Ted. After that you head out to the ring and cause an interference making Ted the winner of the match. You guys understand so far?" Everybody in the room nodded. Surprisingly Randy didn't object to losing tonight. Bella made a mental note to ask Randy about that later. "Anyway, Vince continued, once the bell rings Bella you get into the ring and give Ted a hug and raise is her arm in victory. _Just great I have to touch him. Ewww._ Ted you then proceed to grab a microphone and introduce her as Bella Orton, Team Priceless's new manager. And the two of you proceed to walk out of the ring. Any questions?" Bella was about to ask one just when Ted beat her to it. "Is that all for tonight? Just introduce her as Bella Orton? No explanation." Vince nodded. "No explanation as to why she is there. We'll keep the fans wondering as to what she is doing with Team Priceless and why she's not helping Randy. Anything else?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Great. Now get lost. Go get ready."

The five walked out of Vince's office. Once they were a good distance away that's when the smack talk started. "Dibiase, you so much as hurt her tonight I'll kick your ass, suspension or not." Randy threatened. Ted laughed. "Relax Orton, I don't wanna do this as much her, but we have to. Trust me being around her is not where I want to be. Why be around her, when I can be around a woman, my wife." Bella shook her head. "Look here Dibiase, trust me the feeling is mutual. I like real men, not little boys who try to be bad ass. So I say we get tonight over with and have absolutely no contact with each other. The only time we have contact with each other is when the cameras are on. Got jackass?" Ted glared at her "Yea I go it," and walked away with Cody and Manu following behind him.

Bella looked after him. "I can't stand that guy." Randy looked at Bella. "Trust me neither can I Bella. Neither can I.

It was finally time to Raw. Everything passed on uneventfully. Finally it came time for Bella's debut. She watched anxiously as the match went on.

_Then it happened Randy delivered the RKO. But before Randy could go for the pin Bella ran down the ramp. Bella did her part in distracting Randy by trash talking him long enough for Ted to hit the Money Maker (I have no idea what his finisher is so just bear with me). Then Ted went for the 1-2-3. Lillian Garcia came on the microphone, "And here is your winner Ted Dibiase Jr.!!!". At this point Bella was in the ring. She walked up to Ted and pulled each other in for a hug. Ewww I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm hugging the jackass. Why the hell isn't he letting go? Finally both pulled away from the hug. This led to Bella raising Ted's arm in victory. After having his arm up for a couple of seconds, Ted went for the microphone. "Cut the music. Cut the music. I want everyone here to meet Team Priceless's new manager Bella Orton." The crowd erupted into boos as Ted held up Bella's arm. And you could hear King and Michael Cole trying to figure out what is going on. The two then left the ring leaving a "confused" Randy Orton in the ring._

The second they got behind the curtain the two went their separate ways. Bella walked into the locker room to see Candice just finishing up for the night. "Great job out there Bells. I say to celebrate your first night on Raw, we all go to a club." Bella shook her head. "I don't know Candice." Candice pleaded, "Aww come on it'll be fun. Please please please lets go clubbing with everyone tonight please." Bella sighed. "Fine we'll go Candice." Candice smiled. "Great. Because I invited everybody already. And its all a go. We're all meeting in the hotel lobby and then hitting up the clubs. So lets go. We need to get you ready." Bella laughed at Candice's excitement. "Wait. I have to tell Randy." "No need Randy already knows. It was his idea actually." Bella laughed. _Sure leave it to Randy to plan this. He just wants to party and get laid._

"Ok then. Lets go to the hotel. I need to start getting ready for tonight and everything. And you know me Candice I take forever getting ready."

As they were walking out of the arena everyone complimented on how well Bella did on her first night. She couldn't stop smiling from all the comments.

Tonight, despite having to be around Dibiase, was a good night. Little did she know it was going to be more interesting than anyone would have ever thought.

_A/N: So how is it so far? Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!!_


	6. Why are you Doing This?

Disclaimer: I own only Bella. Anything familiar is owned by the WWE.

**Why are you Doing This?**

"Bells you ready to head back to the hotel?" Bella turned to see Candice. "Yea I'm ready. I just need to talk to Randy right quick." Candice nodded. "Ok I'll wait for you right here. But hurry, you said yourself that it takes you a long time to get ready." Bella laughed. "Alright Candice I'll hurry." And then walked out of the room.

It might have taken her longer to get to Randy than either Bella or Candice would've thought. Along the way to Randy's locker room she ran into Dave Batista and Shawn Michaels among others. And of course Bella being Bella she stopped to talk for a minute or two. Finally after all the chatter Bella made it to Randy's locker room. Bella knocked on the door. "Come in." "Hey Bells! What brings you here? I thought you were supposed to be getting ready for tonight. Actually I thought you already left." Randy replied. Bella stared just stared at him. "Yea I was just about ready to leave when I remembered I had to talk to you about something." Randy nodded. "Ok what's on your mind?" Bella sighed. "Why did you job to Dibiase tonight?" Randy knew this was coming. He was expecting it, but not at this moment. "Look Bells, you know as well as anybody, that in this business you win some and you lose some. Tonight I lost some. But to me its no big deal. Besides me losing tonight will only lead us to major parts of the storyline. Its not like me losing to Dibiase is gonna happen often." Bella nodded. "But still I-" Randy cut her off. "There are no 'but stills' Bella. It happens. Ok? Anything else?" Bella wanted to ask why there was so much hate between him and Dibiase. But she instantly decided against asking. Bella shook her head no. "I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later Randy." Randy pulled her in for a hug. "See you later Bella. Just be careful in this angle, you never know what could happen." Bella nodded her head and left.

"Candice? You still here?" "Yea I'm still here. I just had to go to the bathroom. You ready?" Bella nodded. "Yea I'm ready. Lets get going."

"Ok Candy, do you know what club we are going to tonight?" Candice shrugged. "Yea and no. We've all just basically decided to go club hopping until we find a club that we like." Bella laughed. "Ok. So in other words we are getting no sleep tonight?" Candice smiled. "Yea pretty much."

"Bells I need your honest opinion. What do you think of this outfit?" Bella looked at the outfit. It was light blue skinny jeans and a white tank top, topped of with black boots that stopped at the knee. Bella nodded her head. "I like it. Its definitely cute and trendy for tonight." Candice smiled. "Great. Because I wasn't sure if I wanted to wear it tonight." "No I definitely think you should wear it. Its hot." Candice laughed. "Alright Bells. Do you know what you want to wear?" Bella nodded. "I've decided and my ripped faded out skinny jeans. My hot pink corset top. With my black leather knee high boots." "Oh hey that's cute. What about make up?" Bella thought for a second. "I think I'm gonna do smokey eye with a hint of hot pink in it. And then all that other jazz. You know? My foundation and bonzer and blush and lip gloss." Candice laughed. "Yea I know. I've seen you get ready before. And lets just say you take a long time to get ready. What about your hair?" Bella laughed. "I know I take forever to get ready. As for my hair I'm thinking of straightening it. Then putting it in a high pony tail. And then doing a poof with my bangs." "Oh that's very cute. And it will go great with your outfit. What do you think I should do with my hair?" Bella thought for a second. "Hmmm I say you straighten it and leave it down. Then for your make up just a little eyeliner and lip gloss." Candice thought about it. "Yea I like it. Ok so lets start getting ready."

Both girls then proceeded to get ready. Bella did Candice's hair and make up. Afterwards Bella then went to go get ready. By the time the girls were ready it was time to go.

"Uh Bells shouldn't you take a jacket? Its like 25 degrees outside." Bella shook her head. "I don't need a jacket. I have my Ed Hardy hoody." Candice laughed. "You're gonna get sick like that." "No I won't. I'm immune. I don't get sick." Both girls laughed as they were on their way down.

Downstairs in the lobby everyone was waiting. Everybody from John and Randy to Stephanie and Paul (HHH). So you can imagine that a lot of people were going. In all actuality Bella was glad that she was going. She was happy to be around people she loves being around. Nothing can ruin her night. _This is gonna be a lot of fun. No one can ruin this._

Just as that thought went through her head, her mood suddenly changed. Someone "accidentally" bumped into her. Bella was ready to say something when she realized who it was. Guess who it was? Yea you're right. It was none other than Ted Dibiase Jr. with Silicone Barbie. _Joy I have to run into these jackasses. _Bella took a second to look over at them. Suddenly she regretted it. _Oh wow he looks good. That shirt is hugging his muscles in all the right places. Wow. Now he just needs to lose the bimbo. Urghh. Stop these thoughts. What the hell is wrong with me? I hate this guy and he hates me. What is my problem?_ "Uh hey asshole can I help you with something?" Bella asked suddenly feeling self conscious about how Ted was looking at her. _What a jackass he's trying to check me out with his wife right next to him. Stop looking at me like that!!!_ As if hearing her, Ted snapped out of his thoughts. "Yea I do need something. Watch we're you're standing next time. You'll never know when I'm coming." Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Oh silly me. I forgot that the world revolves around you. I'll be sure to look out next time." Bella replied sarcastically. Ted just smirked and walked away. "Jackass". Bella muttered. But little did Bella know what Ted was thinking.

_Wow she looked great. Well actually great isn't the word to describe it. Gorgeous? Outstanding? No she actually made me speechless. I can't even begin to describe how she made me feel. Urghhh God... Why can't I stop with these thoughts. I hate her and she hates me. Then there's this whole thing with Randy. If I have so much hate for her, why can't I stop thinking about her. The way that pink shirt thing, whatever it is, looks on her. And the way those jeans hugged her. She looked spectacular? Why can't I find a word to describe she looks tonight? The things she's doing to me and she's not even anywhere near me. Oh God the things she is doing to me._ _The things I would do to her. Wait!!!! Ted stop it god damn it. Your wife is right next to you. Wife? Yea her. But damn Bella looked sexy tonight. Sexy that's the word to describe it. Urghhh. Ted stop it!!!_

"Bella. Earth to Bella. You ok?" Bella snapped out of her thoughts and turned to a concerned looking, well everybody. "Yea I'm fine. I was just thinking." Randy looked at her concerned. "Are you sure you're ok? What did Dibiase want? Are you sure you still want to go out tonight?" Bella nodded. "I'm sure I'm fine. Ted was just being his usual jackass self. And I'm extremely positive I still want to go out tonight." Everyone looked at Bella like she was crazy. John shot a look at Bella. "Are you sure you're ok? I mean you just called Dibiase _Ted."_ Now it was Bella who looked at John like he was crazy. "Yea I'm fine. And I didn't call him Ted." John shook his head. "Yea you did." Bella shook her head. "Did not." This went on for another minute or two before Paul stopped it. "Ok will you guys shut up already. It doesn't matter. Lets just go." Everyone nodded in agreement and decided to leave.

On the way to the club Bella couldn't seem to ask her thoughts. _Why can't I stop thinking about him? This has got to stop. Next time I see him I just need to ask him ' Why are you doing this?'._


	7. Problem in the Club

Disclaimer: I own only Bella. Anything familiar is owned by WWE.

**Problem in the Club**

Upon arriving at the club Bella didn't even have time to think about her encounter with Te- Dibiase. Great! Now it was becoming a habit to call him _Ted_ rather than Dibiase.

"Bells lets go dance!!!" Before having a chance to respond Bella was pulled to the dance floor. She was having such a great time on the floor with Candice, Mickie, and Melina that she didn't even notice who walked into the club.

After dancing through several songs the rest of girls finally decided to go take a seat while Bella decided to go grab a drink. "Bells do you want me to go with you?" Mickie asked. "No. I'll be fine going by myself. And before any of you ask yea I'll be fine. While I'm over there does anyone want anything?" All the girls shook their heads no. "Ok I'll be right back. If Randy asks I'm up at the bar and I'll be back very soon." "Alright." Mickie responded.

On her way from the dance floor to the bar Bella felt like she was being watched. _Relax Bella. Nothing can happen here. You're in a crowded place, people are bound to notice you. _Bella finally reached the bar, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched._ Stop, you're being paranoid. _"What do you want to drink miss?" The bartender asked. Bella thought for a second. "Uh I'll have a screwdriver." "Ok coming right up." Bella sat there thinking when all of a sudden she felt someone grab her arm and turn her around. "Ummm oww. What do you need now?" _Fuck my life. Why is he here now? _"You were in my way again." Bella rolled her eyes. "Sure I was. So of all the places at you have at the bar you pick where I am? Yea nice figuring Dibiase." Dibiase just stared at her. "As a matter a fact, I walked up to any random place here at the bar. And you just happened to be here." Bella smirked. "Yea right because I believe that right? Then if you ended up here randomly, why did you grab my arm so forcefully." Now it was Ted's turn to smirk. _Oh God he looks good when he smirks. God damn it!!! Stop it Bella. He's an ass. Just stay cool. Don't lose your composure. _"You're over exaggerating. I didn't pull your arm forcefully. I pulled on your arm gently." Bella glared at him. "Yea I'm sure you did. Grabbing her drink Bella turned back towards Ted. Look I don't wanna be anywhere near you. The only time we are to be together is when we are at work. And right now we're not. So I'm gonna get going." She started to walk away when Ted grabbed her arm again. "Look, don't try and make it look like I wanna be around you. Because I don't. This all a coincidence. Nothing more. Nothing less." Bella smirked. _Oh God she looks sexy right now. Keep your shit straight Ted. Stop it! You're WIFE is waiting for you at the table. _Ted looked down at trying to ignore the smirk playing on Bella's face. But he couldn't. His eyes started to work up her body. Bella began to feel self conscious under his stare again. Without even thinking she put her hand to his cheek and pushed his head up so that he was looking in her eyes. _Oh God his skin is so soft. Crap why am I like this. What am I doing? _Her hand remained on his cheek. _Wow she's got beautiful eyes. They're the prettiest shade of blue I've ever seen. And her hand is so soft. Stop it Ted. How many times do you have to tell yourself to stop. _"Ted, my eyes are up here. Along with my mouth. I'm gonna say this one more time. I only want to be around you while we are work. Ok? So don't "accidentally" bump into me again." With that she moved her hand and walked away with her drink. _The things she does to me, _Ted thought,_ wait did she just call me Ted?_

On her way back to the table Bella ran into Candice. "Hey Bells, I was just on my way to come and find you. We got worried. Actually Randy's patrolling the club trying to look for you. What happened?" _Should I tell Candice what happened with Te-Dibiase? _"It was crowded at the bar. It took longer than I thought I would have. _Fuck why did I lie? She knows when I'm lying. _

Candice was a little skeptical. You see on her way to the bar she saw the whole confrontation that Bella had with Ted. Candice could tell that Bella was telling Ted to not come near her. But the whole motion of Bella touching Ted by the cheek threw Candice off. Even though Candice knew the reasons why Ted and Randy hated each other, she thought Bella and Ted would make a cute couple together. All be it they hate each other, they'd still be cute together. Only with their relationship, if they had one, would bring a shit load of controversy. All in all Candice knew she was lying. And she knew that Bella knew she was lying. But just decided to humor her. "Oh ok. Well we better find Randy before he gets on the microphone and pages you." Bella laughed. "Yea that we should do."

It didn't take long for them to find Randy. Actually they ran into him on the way to the table. "Isabella Nicole Orton!!! Where were you? You had me worried. I went all over this club looking around for you!!!" Bella laughed at Randy. "What you think this is funny?" Bella continued to laugh. "Actually yea _Dad._ Randy relax I was at the bar. Didn't Mickie tell you?" Randy nodded. "Yea she did, but come on Bells it doesn't take that long to get something to drink." Bella nodded her head knowing he was right. _He can't know about my encounter with Ted. Fuck I mean Dibiase. He can't know about the sparks I felt. Aww fuck my life. For the love of God this is Ted. God damn it. Dibiase. I hate him. _"Yea you're right. But tonight it did take a while. Bella started, but then stopped and took a sip from her drink. The vodka calming her down and streaming through her body. But it did tonight Randy. It was a little crowded at the bar. So it took more time than I would have thought." Randy nodded. _Phew, he bought it. I don't think he even knows Ted-Dibiase is here._

As if he read her mind Ted walked by "bumping" into Randy. But not forgetting to brush up against Bella. Randy quickly noticed this and snapped.

"Hey Dibiase!!! Randy roughly pulled on his arm and turned him around. What did I tell you about coming near my sister? Huh? You don't touch her. You only have contact with her at the arenas during _RAW_ and no where else. Got it?" Ted smirked. "Yea I go it. But I don't exactly hear Bella complaining." Randy was pissed at this point. "Her name is Isabella asshole. And maybe she hasn't said anything because she doesn't want to put up with your bullshit!!!" Ted glanced at Bella. "Or maybe she liked it." Randy glared at Ted. "Yea I'm sure she did. Listen stay away from her. And go back to your WIFE. Alright? I catch you doing this again, so help me God I will kick your ass." With that Ted walked away, but not before winking at Bella. Randy yet again noticed this and was ready to attack. But before he could do anything Bella grabbed Randy's arm. "Bells let me go." Bella looked at Randy. "No Randy. Just let him go." Randy stared at Bella in disbelief. "Why are you protecting him?" Bella stared at Randy and then all their friends surrounding them. None of them saying anything, only waiting for Bella's response. "I'm not defending him or protecting him. I'm protecting you Randy. He's only doing it to get a rise out of you. And besides if you retaliate you're fucked. You're already on eggshells with the company." Randy looked at Bella. "Yea you're right. I just need to calm down. I'm going down to the bar. Anyone wanna come with?" John and Paul nodded. "We'll go with you. Bella do you want anything else?" Bella nodded. "Get me another screw driver." _After this whole incident I need to get fucked up. I was not defending T-Dibiase. Or was I?_

Bella took a seat next to Melina. "Are you ok Bells? You seem a bit shaken up?" Bella shook her head. "I'm fine. Its just that I feel like this whole thing is just gonna escalate. And I don't even know why they hate each other to begin with. I wish I knew." Melina could only shake her head. "I know you do. But don't worry everything will be fine. This whole thing will be over before you know it." Bella shook her head. "But still, I still want to know. Melina do you by any chance know anything?" Melina shook her head. In all honesty she knew nothing. All she knew was that Ted and Randy didn't like each other and that Bella and Ted didn't like each other. But judging by what had transpired just moments ago Melina wasn't all that sure about Ted and Bella anymore. "No sorry Bells. I don't know anything. I just know that none of you guys exactly like each other. Have you asked Randy?" Bella nodded her head. "Yea I have. But all he does is brush it off or he just walks out the room." Melina just stared around the room. "Wow. I guess you need to just keep pushing. Or you need to ask John." Bella thought for a second. _Why haven't I thought of that? I think I just might ask John. After all John and Randy are close. And Randy did mention earlier that John knew what Dibiase has done. _"You know Melina, I think I might. Thanks." Bella replied getting up. Melina smiled. "No problem. Anytime you need something you can talk to me. Where are you going?" Bella laughed. "To get my drink. Those boys are taking forever."

Bella never made it to the bar because she was stopped by Jeff Hardy and everybody to dance. But periodically she would go to get drinks. And in no time, like everyone else, Bella was completely smashed.

A drunk Bella who was trying to make her way to the table was suddenly stopped by some guy that she did not recognize. "Hey sweetie wanna talk?" Bella shook her head. Even though she was completely smashed she was somewhat alert. "No I don't. She slurred. Now get away from me." But the man wasn't hearing it. He was pulling her towards the bathrooms. Before Bella could scream or make any type of movement his hand was over her mouth. Before she knew it she was at the bathroom.

The man tried to force himself on her. Bella did her best to try and fight him off. But she couldn't. She was beginning to get light headed and was ready to pass out. But before anything further can happen she all of a sudden felt the weight of the man being pulled off her. Finally being able to breathe and catch a tiny bit of composure, she was still drunk, she realized it was Ted who pulled the man off.

"Don't you ever, and I mean touch her again. I see you near her and I'll kick your ass." Before Ted can hit the man, the man nodded and ran off.

"Are you ok?" Bella could only nod her head. She started to get up and walk out the bathroom when she almost fell over. But Ted was quick and grabbed her. "Ok easy Bella. I'm gonna get you out of here." Ted said as he headed towards the bathroom door.

As soon as they were out of the bathroom Ted began walking towards her table. "Ted, honey what are you doing with this slut?" Ted glanced at Sara. "Not now Sara, I'll explain everything a little later." _Why did I ask her to come on the road with me this week? Oh because she's my wife and she has the week off. Wonderful. _"Ted-" "Not now Sara!!! I'll explain soon!"

They were no closer to the table when all of sudden Randy noticed. "What did I tell you Dibiase? Didn't I tell you to stay away from Bella?" Ted set Bella down on the seat and turned to Randy to explain. "Listen Randy-" that as far as he got before Randy snapped. Randy couldn't control his anger and punched Ted square in the jaw.

"If I ever see you with Bella again outside of work, I'll kill you." And with that Randy kicked Ted in the ribs. And then he walked away. "Guys lets go. We've been here long enough. Bells you ok?" Bella nodded.

"Yea I'm fine. Can we just go back to the hotel. I just want to go to sleep." Randy nodded. "We're leaving right now. Care to explain what you were doing with Dibiase?"

"I can't right now Randy. I'm tired and I want to go." Bella slurred. "Ok we're going."

With that the group exited the club and took taxis back to the hotel. Even though she was drunk and half asleep, Bella couldn't help but think about Ted.


	8. Talk to Me

Disclaimer: I own only Bella. Anything familiar is owned by the WWE.

**Talk To Me**

The next morning Bella woke up to a massive headache and an angry Randy sitting on the other bed in the room. "Good morning! How did you sleep?" Randy purposely shouted. Bella groaned. "Shut up Randy. Must you yell? My head is fucking killing me and you're over here yelling. Speaking of why are you in my room and not yours?"

"Yea I must yell as you so put it. I'm here because you weren't feeling to great after the club last night. Which by the way is what I want to talk to you about." Bella glanced up from the floor. "What? Why? What happened?" Randy looked at Bella in disbelief. "Don't sit there and pretend like you don't remember anything." Bella looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" Randy glared at Bella. "Do you not remember anything from last night?" Bella shrugged. "Some of it I do. Some of it I don't. Why what's the big deal?" Randy rolled his eyes. "Ok lets try this. Tell me what you remember from last night." Bella just continued to stare at Randy in confusion. "Um ok lets see. I remember leaving the hotel for the club. I remember dancing for a little bit. Then I remember going to the bar to get a drink. I remember you freaked out and sent people looking for me._ He can't know about my encounter with Ted at the bar. I mean Dibiase._ Then you got into an argument with T- Dibiase after he bumped into you and then brushed up against me. Lets see. After that you went to the bar with John and Paul. Then I had a conversation with Melina. After that I was on my way to the bar when Jeff and everyone stopped me on the floor to dance. Between dances I had a bunch of drinks and then I got drunk. And after that I don't remember anything. And judging by the look on your face something happened. What did happen? _Oh God please don't tell me it has something to do with Dibiase. I mean Ted. I mean Dibiase. No wait- You know what fuck it._

Randy stared incredulously. "You mean to tell me you don't remember anything after that?" Bella shook hear head. "No. Randy, what happened?"

_Should I tell her? Yea I'll tell her. Maybe that way she'll be able to explain to me what she was doing with Dibiase. _"I'll tell you. On your way back to the table after you were done dancing for the night you went missing. And no one had the slightest clue where you were. So naturally everyone went crazy trying to figure out where you went. After about twenty minutes of searching we finally find you. But you weren't alone. You walking, from what seemed like the direction of the bathroom, but you weren't alone. Bella just continued staring at Randy waiting for him to finish. You were with Ted. His arm was around your waist and he was practically walking you to the table. I noticed this got pissed and after he sat you down in the seat I punched him square in the jaw and then kicked him in the ribs. Then I proceeded to tell him to stay away from you and the only time he can talk to you is when you guys are at work." Randy finished with a satisfied smirk playing on his face.

Bella gave Randy a blank stare. _I totally remember all this now that he mentions it. But I wasn't alone with Ted. Dibi- oh fuck it. He actually saved me from that man. I need to clarify this with Randy. I just hope he doesn't think I'm trying to protect Ted again._

"Randy you didn't have to do that. Now before you cut me off. Let me tell you what happened. Now that you mention it I remember something. There's only one thing that's missing from your story. All that you said about me being with Ted and his arm around my waist is true. Even practically carrying me to the table and then helping me sit down. And you're right we were coming from the direction of the bathroom. But it was nothing like that. On my way to the table after I was done dancing, some guy tried to force himself on me and he dragged me to the bathroom. And before anything can happen to me, Ted pulled the guy off of me and got me out of the bathroom. That's what you saw. I wasn't with him in the way you were thinking. It's sad that you would think that. I would never get with Ted for two reasons and they go as follows: 1) he is married and 2) I hate the guy. Do you understand everything now?'

Randy looked down at the floor and then began to speak. "First off Bells I think you're protecting him yet again. Second of all I get the feeling you are making this up. And since when did you start calling Dibiase _Ted_?'

Bella stared at Randy in disbelief. "I can't believe you don't believe me. Randy would I ever lie to you? Better yet have I ever lied to you? No I haven't done either. So what makes now any different? Huh? Yea so I called him Ted. Big fucking deal. If it weren't for him I could be in the hospital right now because some guy decided he wanted to rape me. Or better yet I could be dead. Does this mean I have feelings for Ted? Hell fucking no. But at least he was around somewhere to help me." Bella fumed.

"Look Bella I didn't mean to say you were lying." Bella was mad now. "Right. That's why you just accused me of lying to you and protecting him again. I'm not protecting him. I'm telling you the fucking truth so that you would know what really happened. And why did you hit him. It's like I told you last night, you're on egg shells with the company already Randy. You know what could happen if Vince gets wind of this? Huh? No you don't. Now please get out. I need to get ready for the next town. We have that house show in Atlanta tonight. And I don't wanna be late."

"Look Bella I didn't mean to-" Bella cut him off. "Randy just please leave. I'll talk to you later." With that Randy just sent a look to Bella and went to his own room. But not without slamming her hotel room door shut. _Must he do that? I have a fucking headache._

With that Bella began to get ready. As soon as she was done she headed to the airport where she ran into Candice.

"Hey Candy. I didn't know you were on this flight." Candice smiled. "Yea I am. How are you feeling after last night?" Bella just shrugged. "I feel fine. Do you know what happened?" Candice looked down and the nodded. "Yea I do. Bells you hate Dibiase, why were you alone with him?" Bella shook her head. "Everything that you saw is true. But there's one thing you don't know. Ted actually saved me." Candice stared at Bella in disbelief. "Saved you?" Bella nodded. "Yea. On my way back to the table some guy basically dragged me into the bathroom and tried to force himself on me. Ted walked in and pulled the guy off of me. And you know the rest." "Wow I didn't know that. Are you ok?" Bella nodded. "I'm fine. Even though I had it out with Randy earlier. By the look on your face I can tell that Randy told you. But I get the feeling he basically told everyone else too." Candice laughed. "Pretty much." Bella smirked.

Bella was about to say something when their flight was called. "Hey Candy what seat are you in?" Candice looked down at the ticket."I'm in seat 14." "Ok cool you're right behind me then. I'm in seat 12." "Cool we won't be far from each other.

Both girls took their seats. Bella proceeded to look out the window. But was suddenly distracted when she felt someone take the seat next to her. _Oh just great. Just fucking great. I'm stuck sitting next to him for two and half hours. But he does look good. Damn it Bella!!! Stop it!_

Meanwhile Ted was thinking just about the same thing. He was about to say something when Bella snapped her head back towards the window. _Just fucking dandy. I help her and she's giving me the cold shoulder._

Just then the flight took off. After about 25 minutes Ted got up the courage to talk to Bella. "Uh Be- Isabella. She turned towards him. Talk to me."


	9. Change of Heart?

Disclaimer: I own only Bella. Everything familiar is owned by the WWE.

**Change of Heart?**

Bella just stared at Ted. _Great. What does he want to talk about now? How the world revolves around him?_ "What is it Ted?" Bella asked shortly. Ted just glanced down. "Look I just wanted to see how you were after last night. Even though I hate you, it doesn't mean I still wouldn't help. So please, can you just tell me, are you ok after last night?" Bella looked into his eyes for any hint of dishonesty but she couldn't find anything. "Yea I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up after it. But never the less I'm fine. Listen I just wanted to thank you. So thank you. If it weren't for you I don't know or even want to think of what could have happened." Ted smiled. "It's not a problem. I was just at the right place at the right time." Silence filled the air.

"So. I heard about what Randy did to you. And judging by the bruise along your jaw, I can see he did quite a job. Are you ok?" Ted nodded. "Yea I'm fine. It'll go away." Bella nodded. "Speaking of. Where is Randy?" _Why does he care all of a sudden? _"Still in New York I guess. We had an argument about last night." Ted nodded. "Oh." _Yea. Oh mother fucker. And it was all because of you. But for some reason I can't place blame on you. Then I again I can't because its not like you planned for the guy to try and rape me._

An awkward silence filled the air. _Maybe I should ask Ted why he and my brother dislike each other. _"Uh Ted?"

_Did she call me Ted?_ "Yea Be-Isabella?" Ted was confused by now. "Why do you and my brother hate each other so much?" _Damn it! Why did she ask me that? I can't tell her. She's gonna have to ask her dear older brother. _Ted shook his head. "That's not something I can tell you. You're gonna have to ask your older brother." Bella shook her head in disappointment. "Why does everybody keep brushing this off? I need to know why." _I wish I could tell her but I can't. It seems like we're warming up to each other. If she finds out why she might start to hate me again. And truthfully I'm scared she might hat me. Wait. Whoa. Back up. Why do I care all of a sudden._

"Look B- Isabella-" Bella cut him off. "Never mind. Forget I asked. I guess its not meant for me to know." _No trust me you're supposed to know. But Randy is trying to protect you. That jackass._

Once again more silence filled the plane. Bella was focusing on looking out the window, while Ted was trying to focus on the seat in front of him.

More silence. But finally Ted broke the silence. "Uh Isabella?" Bella turned her towards Ted. "Yea?" No matter how much he looked into her eyes while they talked he couldn't help but think she got even more beautiful each time. "I was wondering. You normally call me Dibiase. But just ten minutes ago you called me Ted? What's going on with you?" _Damn it. He caught it. _Bella looked down at the ground and the back up at Ted. "Yea I did call you Ted. Why? I don't know." Ted shook his head. "Ok."

Yet again more silence filled the up the plane. Suddenly Bella felt a kick behind her chair. She had completely forgot that Candice was in the seat behind her. Bella turned around to face Candice. "You kicked?" Candice laughed. "Yea I did. What's going with you and Mr. Priceless?" Bella couldn't help but laugh at Candice. "Nothing Candy. Just a little conversation. Nothing big. We're just trying to figure out where Vince is going with this story line. You the sooner it ends, the better it is for us." _Damn it. Why did I lie to her?_

Candice yet again was skeptical and knew she was lying. But she decided to humor her again. "Oh ok. I want to hear the real thing once we get to the hotel. By the way we're sharing a room." Candice smiled. Ok so she didn't humor her. But she wanted to make sure she knew full well what was going through Bella's head. She didn't want Bella to get hurt. Like last night, Candice couldn't help but feel like Bella and Ted were meant for each other. Whether Ted had a wife or not. _Its only a matter of time before something happens between them._

Bella laughed. "Ok Candy. To think I could get away with it." Candice couldn't help but laugh. "Ok Bells. I'll talk to you after the flight I wanna nap." Bella smiled. "Ok. I'll talk to you later."

Bella turned back in her seat the right way. But for the first time since the flight she noticed something was missing. Well not something. Rather someone. "Hey Ted? Where Silicone Barbie?" Ted turned towards Bella and looked at her. "Who?" Bella laughed. "You know. Silicone Barbie. Your wife?" _Oh that's who she's talking about. _"She had to go back home. She was called back to work. She's a nurse. Apparently another nurse quit." Bella nodded. "Oh. That's understandable I guess." _Yea I guess so. If she only knew how crappy life with my wife is._

The rest of the flight passed by uneventfully. Before everyone knew it, it was time to land. And they were officially in Atlanta for tonight's house show.

Time between the airport and the hotel went by fast because before she knew it Bella was at the hotel. The same all the other superstars were staying at.

The second they were in the hotel room Candice ran into the bathroom claiming that she had to pee really bad. Bella laughed as Candice ran towards the bathroom.

Bella couldn't stop thinking about the conversation that she had Ted. The way that they looked at each other. She was definitely confused. Was she having a change of heart?

_A/N: I'm kind of trying to start them at a friendship phase before I let anything else happen between them. As always review!!! Tell your friends about me!!! :)_


	10. Talks

Disclaimer: I own only Bella. Anything familiar WWE owns.

**Talks**

"Wow. Now that I'm out the bathroom maybe you could tell me what that was all about on the plane." Wow Candice you're just straight to point." Bella just laughed at how straightforward Candice was being. "It was nothing really. T-Dibiase and I were just talking about last night. He was just making sure I was ok. And you know some little things like that." Candice just stared in disbelief. "Gee Bells, it seems like you're having a change of heart." Bella's head quickly snapped towards Candice. "No Candy. This does not mean I'm having a change of heart. I still hate the guy. Just because he helped me, it doesn't mean I'm gonna like owe my life to him now." Candice could only nod. But then another thought came to mind.

"Uh Bella you said you and Dibiase talked about other things. What other things were there?" Bella contemplated telling Candice on what else they really talked about. Bella was about to speak when her cell phone rang.

"Hello Bella here." "Oh hello Bella. Its Vince I was just calling you about the house show tonight." Bella just nodded. "Ah yes, the house show tonight? What is on the agenda?" Vince laughed. "Actually not much. There's not much that you have to do. All you have to do is accompany Team Priceless down to the ring for their match." Bella nodded. "Simple enough. Anything else?" She could almost see Vince smiling over the phone. "Actually yes there is. Tonight I want you and Ted to start teasing the crowd. You know? Like there's something going on but then there's not." Bella's heart dropped. "Wait Vince, I thought you said the teasing wasn't going to start until a little further into the angle." Vince laughed. "Well that's what I thought. But myself and the writers watched last night's show and you Ted have a chemistry. One that I would like to shake up starting tonight. Sound good?" "Yes Vince. Sounds good. So just teasing?" "Yes that's about it. I've already informed Ted and he knows what to do. Also don't forget to throw in a little interfering during the match." Bella nodded yet again. "Ok Vince. Sounds like a plan." Before she could hang up she heard. "Oh by the way Bella, have you talked to Randy today?" _Oh fuck. He heard._ "The last time I talked to him was when I was in New York. Is there something wrong?" "No nothing at all. I just couldn't get a hold of him. I needed to talk to him about a push." _Oh thank God. _"Oh well if I talk to him or see him I'll be sure to tell him that yo u need to talk to him." "Thank you Bella. Have a good day." "You too Vince. Bye" "Bye." And with that Bella hung up the phone. She momentarily forgot about the impending conversation she was having with Candice.

"Oh great you're off the phone. I'm assuming it had something to do with tonight? What kind of teasing are we talking about here?" Bella laughed. "I don't know yet. I guess I'm gonna have to go talk to the jackass later and see what we're gonna do tonight. "Uh ok. So before the phone call interrupted us, what else did you and Dibiase talk about?" Bella knew she couldn't avoid this.

"Not much really. I asked him about why him and Randy hate each other. But he refused to say anything and told me that I needed to ask Randy. _Oh thank God, otherwise Randy would have killed him if he told Bella._ And then I asked why his wife wasn't there. He asked where Randy was. Why did I call him Ted? You know? Little stuff. Well with the exception of why him and Randy hate each other." Candice nodded. "Oh. I guess you were right it was nothing big." Bella nodded.

"Well I'm hungry Candice, should we head out somewhere for lunch?" Candice laughed, only Bella would think about food. Sometimes I wonder how she stays so skinny. "Yea sure. Should we call and see if anyone else wants to go with us?" Bella shrugged. "Call anyone that we usually hang out with and see if they're here. If they are we'll go eat with them." Candice nodded. "Ok. I'll call right now. Are you going like that?" Bella laughed. "No I'm just gonna change my top." Candice smiled. "Ok." With that Bella turned and walked into the bathroom.

In the time that Bella was in the bathroom Candice was contemplating on whether or not she should call anyone to lunch with them. But she decide against it. _I need to talk to her about what I saw last night. Its better that no one else is there with us. This whole Ted thing is going to blow up. Better we talk about it._

"Candy? Hello? Earth to Candice." Candice shook her head. "You ready?" Bella nodded. "Yea. Are you ok? You spaced out for a second." Candice nodded. "I was just thinking. Lets go." _Candice is up to something. She rarely ever spaces out._

"Where are we gonna eat?" Bella thought for a second. "How about the hotel restaurant? I'm to lazy to actually walk somewhere." Candice laughed. "I was thinking the same thing."

"So Candice. What's on your mind? You seemed kind of distracted upstairs." "Trust me Bells there's a lot on my mind. But it has a lot do with you." Bella looked confused. "About me? Why?" Candice glanced down at the table. "It's just this whole storyline with Dibiase and you, it's worrying me. I get that it started yesterday, but I could already sense what's going on. You see, there's only so long that all the hate and the insults and arguments are going to last. I mean Bells you're gonna be around Dibiase a lot for who knows how long. In that time who knows what could happen? And if something were to happen how would you feel? How would Randy feel?" Candice stopped for a second to see that Bella was contemplating this. "I get what you're saying Candy. I've thought of this. But there is no way anything is going to happen between T- Dibiase and myself. It just wouldn't work for many reasons. He is only a coworker to me and that is it. Nothing less. Nothing more." Candice could only nod.

The girls ordered their food. And as they were waiting for their food, the conversation continued.

"Yea but still Bells anything could still happen. I mean I saw the way he looked at you last night. I that's another reason why Randy snapped at him last night." Bella could only stare. "What look? Because I didn't notice any looks." Candice nodded. "Look last night, the first time you went up to the bar. You know where it took you a long time to get your drink. Bella nodded. I was on my way up to the bar to look for you, when I saw you with Dibiase. And trust me I saw everything. Judging by your body language I can tell that you were telling him off. But this is where I got thrown off completely. Where you cupped his face with your hand. Now rather than moving your hand right away, you let it linger. That's when I started to worry." Bella nodded. _Damn. She saw._ "About that. It was nothing. And as far as looks go, I didn't notice anything." Candice nodded. "Look Bells, just because your brother hates him, it doesn't mean everybody else does."

Bella nodded. "I know that. I just don't like him. Like at all." Candice nodded. "I know. But I just want to let you know that I'm always here." Bella smiled. "I know that. Thank you. And the same goes for you."

That was the end of that conversation. Well for the time being at least. After lunch Bella decided she wanted to be alone, while Candice went to the pool with Mickie. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the pool with us?" Bella nodded. "Yea I'm sure." "Ok well if you change your mind, you know where we are." "Ok sounds good."

After Candice left it was only Bella. Bella alone with her thoughts. _What am I going to do? I can't get out of this storyline. Its obvious there is hate from both ends here. But today on the plane, I felt somewhat at ease. Or maybe that was because he was being nice for once. Its literally only one day into the damn storyline yet I'm already contemplating every move that's made. There's no doubt that things could only get worse the more time goes on. Same fucking thoughts. Different fucking day. I-_

A sudden knock at the door brought Bella out of her thoughts. Bella opened the door to see John standing there. Bella was confused. _He's still injured. He doesn't come back for like two more weeks. And it only took me day to realize it. Great job Bella._ "Hey Bells!!! How are you doing after last night?" Bella could only laugh. Only John could do this. "I'm doing fine. A lot better than I thought I would be. I'm gonna guess that Randy told you everything. Right?" John could only nod. "Figures. So you know about the whole bathroom situation?" Again John nodded. "If you're anything like Randy you don't believe me. Do you?" John looked at Bella. "No I believe you. Because I know you better than that. And I know you wouldn't lie about something that serious." Bella nodded. "So what brings you here? Randy?" The look on John's face confirmed it. "Look he's sorry. He didn't mean to insinuate that you were lying. Come on Bells you know Randy." Bella smirked. "I know I know Randy. After all he is my older brother. But still he should know I wouldn't lie about something like that. And what makes me mad now is that he sent you to talk to me." John shook his head. "Randy has no idea that I'm here. I figure I'd come and talk to you before I head back home."

Bella nodded. "Yea I was gonna ask you about that. Why are you here, if you're not supposed to be back for like two more weeks?" John laughed. "I only came because Bella you only make your WWE debut once." Bella laughed. "Thanks John." "No problem. Just when Randy gets here, please talk to him. He's worried." Bella nodded. "Sure thing John. Hey John before you go, can you tell me something?" John just stared not knowing what she was going to ask. "Do you know why Randy and Dibiase hate each other so much?" John nodded. "I do. But that's not for me to tell. That's something Randy has to tell you." Bella shook her head in frustration. "Look John this is something I need to know. I've been walking around clueless as to what happened between them for the longest time. I need to know why. Otherwise if I don't I'm not gonna be able to get through this angle." John took a deep breath. "Bells, I wish I could tell you. But I can't. You're gonna have to talk to Randy. Ok?" Bella nodded. "Ok." "I gotta go now Bells. But I'll talk to you later. Good luck with everything." Bella nodded and hugged John. "Thanks John. I'll see you later." "Bye Bells."

Once again Bells was left alone with her thoughts. Soon she got bored and decided to change into her bikini and go down to the pool. Before she left she sent Candice a text asking if they were still there. And of course Candice texted saying they still were.

With that Bella began to head down to the pool. She grabbed her towel, phone and keycard, and headed down to the pool. Not paying attention to where she was going Bella bumped into something hard. But before she could fall to the ground she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "Hey you ok?" Bella nodded and looked up. "Yea I'm fine." Ted smiled. "Good to know. I guess you're lucky that I was here to save you again." Bella laughed. _Damn it Bella! Push him off of you. You hate him remember? Or do I?_

"Yea I'm very lucky. What would I do without you?" _God he smells good. _"Who knows?" Ted replied. _Wow she looks good. I'm guessing she's going to the pool. _Ted suddenly remembering he had his arms around her, let Bella go. "I have to go now. But I'll see you at the arena later. We'll talk about we're gonna do and what kind of teasing we can pull off." Bella laughed. "Sure thing. I'll see you then."

_I can't believe that happened. _Bella thought as she was making her way down to the pool,_ what is going on with me?_ _There is no way I can be changing my mind about him. But I'm still confused. What the hell is going on._

Little did Bella and Ted know, but somebody saw everything. And that person sure as hell didn't like what just happened.


	11. Randy Tells Bella

Disclaimer: Only Bella. Nothing else.

**Randy Tells Bella**

Bella and Candice hadn't been back from the pool for five minutes when a knock came at the door. Both girls looked at each other and just shrugged. "Candy you can go take a shower. I'll see who's at the door." Candice nodded. "Ok."

Bella walked to the door and opened it to see a very angry Randy there. _Oh crap. I should have let Candice open the door. He wouldn't have yelled at her. Wait? What the fuck is he mad for? _"Hi Randy. What brings you here? Randy walked in and gave Bella a cold stare. "Oh you know. I figured 'hey since I'm here, let me see what Bella's up to'. I was on the way to your room when I saw you by the elevators with _him._ _Oh fuck. I didn't think anyone saw that. _"Look Randy, its not what you think." Randy shook his head. "Oh really Bella? Please enlighten me." Bella nodded. "I was on my way to the pool to go meet up with Mickie and Candice. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and literally ran into him. That's it." Randy stared in disbelief. "Please. Do tell why he had his arms around your waist?" Bella rolled her eyes. "To keep me from crashing to the floor. That make sense." Randy sighed. "Right, that's why you were standing like that for 5 minutes." _Can't he just leave this alone. _"Randy, I don't have time to deal with this." Randy smirked. "No you have time for this. I just find it ironic that every time you're in some kind of trouble, no matter how big or small, he's right there." Bella laughed. "Are you trying to say something?" Randy nodded. "Yea I am. Are you seeing Dibiase?" Bella rolled her eyes. "No I'm not. And I'm leaving it at that." Randy shook his head. "No you're not. You're gonna tell me everything." At this point Bella was getting frustrated. "Look Randy, I've told you everything. As far as I'm fucking concerned the only person that needs to talk is _you!" _Randy clenched his jaw. "Look-" "No Randy, something happened. And I want to know, NOW! Nobody will tell me. So that leaves you. You either tell me now or I want nothing to do with you anymore. Randy relented. "Ok sit down. I'll tell you everything. But you can't say anything until I am done. Understood?" Bella could only nod. _I can't believe he's actually going to tell me._

"It-" Just then Candice walked out the bathroom. "Hey Randy. Uh Bells I'm gonna go shopping before the house show tonight, do you wanna come?" Bella shook her head. "No I'm gonna stay here. Have fun. I'll see you tonight." Candice just shrugged. "Ok. I'll see you later. Bye Randy." Randy nodded. "Bye Candice."

"You know Bella you could have gone." Bella shook her head. "No, shopping is the least of my worries right now. Now please continue with what you were gonna tell me." "Let me guess Bells, I'm not gonna be able to get out of this." Bella nodded. "Please Randy, just tell me. I need to know why. I can't get through this storyline without knowing. This is important for me." Randy nodded. "Fine. Just no interruptions." Bella nodded.

"When we were little, you remember we always use to hang out with the Dibiase's? Bella nodded. Now when we were younger Ted Dibiase Jr. and myself always use to get along. We were friends. But we weren't close friends like how me and John are. The only time I would ever talk to Dibiase was whenever they were by us or when dad dragged us to theirs. At that time I never had anything against him. I always use to think he was a cool kid. He had potential. But then that all changed. You remember Samantha?"

Bella nodded." What happened to her? She just disappeared." Randy put his hand up. "Let me finish. Samantha and I were very serious until like April of this year. But right around then she wasn't the same. I always felt like she was hiding something. Basically she was constantly lying to me. And naturally she thought I believed it. She started acting this way right around the time, Dibiase made his debut. I've always had my suspicions but I never thought about it. Until one day it hit me. So I decided to show up at Samantha's house by surprise. You see I had the key to her apartment so there was no need to knock on the door. Well I walked into the house and I didn't notice anything unusual at first. But then I heard moaning coming from her room. So I walked to the room and I opened the door. And I saw something that hurt me more than any DDT I have gotten in my life. I was Samantha in bed with none other than Ted Dibiase." Bella stared on in shock. "Holy shit. So that's why you hate him?" Randy nodded. "But that's there's another reason why." Bella looked confused. "Then what happened?"

Randy took a deep breath and then continued. "After I found them together in bed I was livid. I broke up with Samantha on the spot. Naturally after I broke up with they both tried to me it wasn't what it looked like. At that point I was so pissed I nearly beat Dibiase into unconsciousness. And I stormed out of there. That was the last time I talked to Samantha. And it was from that day forward that my hate for Dibiase began." Randy paused for a second.

Bella nodded. "Ok. So where do I come into this? You mentioned something about him saying stuff about me." Randy sighed. "This is where you come in. I guess when we younger he always had a thing for you. It was understandable, I mean the two of you are only a year apart. But I'm guessing you constantly ignored him or turned him down or something. I really don't know. But that's when he started to throw the whole thing with Samantha in my face. And then he began taking shots at you and being an asshole to you. He kept saying the most derogatory things about you. Like how when he had you, you were gonna beg for it. Trust me they're things no brother wants to hear about his sister. Its just wrong. And then of course there was the thing where he constantly started being obnoxious to your face. And hearing those things, it made my blood boil. We were constantly getting into physical fights. And from then on my hate from him has escalated. And it continues to whenever I see him or see him with you. Bella I'm only trying to protect you."

Bella nodded. "I know. Is there anything else?" Randy nodded. "Remember that party you went to with a while back?" Bella nodded. "Do you remember anything?" Bella nodded. "I remember. He was being a jackass to me. The reason why I hate him because he's constantly being one. And that's about it." _I can't tell him what else happened._ "Bella, there's something else from that night. You just don't remember it." _Just play stupid Bella. You know what he's talking about. But just play stupid. It took you so long to get over it. Damn it. Why did he have to bring this up. _Bella shook her head in confusion. "What?" _Just keep playing stupid. _"Bells, he tried to force himself on you. But I guess he pushed you or something. And that caused you to knock your head on the corner of the night stand. That blow left you unconscious for two days. And even after that you didn't remember anything. Yet another reason why I hate him. And mostly why I don't want you alone with him." Bella nodded. _But I didn't know that was with Dibiase. I could have sworn that wasn't him. Why does that night have to be fuzzy. I need to figure this out._

"Thanks Randy. I really needed to hear that." "Bells, you gonna be ok?" Bella sighed. "Yea I'll be fine. I just need to try and sleep a little bit before the house show tonight." Randy nodded. "If you need anything, call me. Love you Bells." Bella smiled. "Love you to bro." Randy laughed and the walked out the door.

_Everything he told me makes sense. Its just that Dibiase trying to force himself on me, it doesn't ring a bell. I remember someone trying to do it. But I don't remember it being him. I need to ask him about this. Maybe he can answer this for me. But if he did try and do this to me, why is that I feel like I can forgive him?_


	12. I Think I Like Him

Disclaimer: Only Bella. Familiar-Not mine.

_A/N: The Samantha in the previous chapter, is not Randy's wife. I forgot that Samantha was his wife's name in real life._ _Things pick up a little in this chapter._

**I Think I Like Him**

To say Bella was still shocked would be an understatement. She had to work with him later on in the day and she had no idea what she was going to do. She figured she could just pretend to not know anything. But truthfully it was to hard for her to pretend. _There's gotta be something I can do about tonight. Oh forget it. I'll just stick it out for the night. I don't have time to think about this._

Looking at the clock Bella decided that it was time for her to get ready, she would have to be ready soon. _Why am I beating myself up about this? I got over the whole situation. Actually it was all the way in the back of my mind at this point in my life. I just don't understand. Ted forcing himself on me. How can I not remember that. I remember being in the room, and I remember being pushed and knocking my head. But how come I don't remember Dibiase being there?__I have to stop. These thoughts are getting me no where. When I have a chance, I'll talk to Dibiase about it soon._

Bella was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't hear Candice walk into the room. "Hey Bells. Are you ready to leave?" Bella nodded. "Yea I'm ready. Lets go."

On the way to the arena for the show tonight Bella wasn't as talkative as she normally was. And Candice definitely noticed this."Uh Bells, you ok? You seem kind of out of it." Bella shook her head. " Yea I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Candice nodded. "Bells, if its about the storyline you have nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine." Bella nodded in reassurance. "I know it. Its just there's something else on my mind right now. I just need to find Dibiase right when we get to the arena." Candice looked at Bella like she was crazy. "Dibiase? What do you need to talk to him about?" Bella sighed. "What we're gonna do tonight. Since it's a house show Vince told us to keep it simple." Candice nodded. The rest of the car ride to the arena went by in silence.

As soon as the got to the arena Bella went to go look for Dibiase. "Ok I'll see you later Candice." Candice nodded. "Bye Bells." _Oh she sooo has it in for Dibiase. She just doesn't know it...yet._

She was walking around the arena for two minutes before she found Cody. "Hey Cody." Cody turned around. "Hey Bells. What can I help you with?" Bella smiled. He was always nice to her. She never had any dislike towards him. In fact had somewhat of a friendship. "I was wondering if you've seen T- Dibiase?" Cody nodded. "Yea he's in catering right now. You ready for tonight?" Bella shook her head. "For the most part. Dibiase and myself just to need figure out what we're doing tonight. We told to keep it simple." Cody nodded. "Yea I heard. I'll see you later." Bella nodded. "Ok. See you."

Bella instantly found her way to catering and saw Dibiase there. But before she could walk she heard him say something. At first she thought he was talking to her. But then she realized he was on the phone.

"Sara look I told you already. I can't be home for these next couple of weeks." He paused to what Bella assumed was to hear what Silicone Barbie had to say. "Look Sara, you know when we got together and when we got married what kind of job I had. And you told me you understood and that you were supportive of it. What now? Do you want me to give up something I've wanted to do my whole life?" Again he stopped talking. But then started again. "Sara I'll talk to you later. I have to get to work now. Bye." He hung up the phone abruptly.

At this time Bella pretended like she was just walking into catering, pretending like she knew nothing. She walked in and instantly felt kind of bad. Ted was sitting there staring off into space with his shoulders in a slump. "Uh hey Te-Dibiase? Are you ok? Is now a good time to talk?" Ted sighed. "Yea its fine Be-Isabella. What's up?" Bella sighed. "Not much. We just need to figure out what we are going to do tonight." Ted nodded. "Figured. Umm well lets see walking down the ramp I'll just walk out with my arm around your waist. Sound good so far?" Bella nodded. "Yea. And then after the match we'll walk up the ramp hand in hand." Ted nodded. "I was thinking of something else that we can do just to tease the crowd. But it's all up to you on whether or not we should do it." Bella looked at him confused. "And that would be?" Ted laughed at the look on her face. "Just before out opponents come out I slap you on the ass. You up to it?" Bella laughed just glad to see him smiling after the conversation she heard between him and his wife. "Yea I'm up for it. Just not to hard." Ted smiled. "You got it." _I feel like my ass is going to be in a world of pain tonight._

"Ok I'm just gonna go get ready for the match now. Just come and get me when its time for our match." Ted nodded. "Sure thing Isabella." Bella smiled and walked away.

"Hey girls. What are you guys doing?" Bella asked. "Hey Bells. Getting ready for tonight. Where were you til now?" Beth asked. "Talking to Dibiase about our match tonight." Beth nodded. "So do you guys know what you're doing." Bella nodded. "Yea we do. We're keeping it simple like Vince told us to." Beth nodded. "Makes sense. Well I'll see you soon my match is next." Bella nodded. "Ok good luck."

Now Bella started to get ready. She was going to do her own make up. She didn't see any point in wasting Janet's, the make up lady,time. There were so many other people she had to work she figured she'd make life easier on her. Before putting her make up Bella decided to change. So she changed into her jean mini skirt, with black leggings underneath. And then she put on her black halter top. And she chose her black flats. Then she decided to tease her long brown hair and put a headband in for added effect. Her make she did in a simple smokey eye. Then the last touch was her jewelry. Before she knew it she was done.

She was just about to sit down when someone knocked on the locker room door. She went to go answer the door and saw that it Team Priceless minus Manu. I guess there was some kind of family emergency.

Ted stared in wonder. _Wow she looks amazing._ "Uh you ready?" Bella nodded. "Yea I'm ready. Lets go."

"Geez Bella its only a house show." Cody said. Bella laughed. "I know Codes but I still wanted to look cute. Just because it's a house show doesn't mean I'm gonna walk out in my sweatpants." Cody laughed. "True. So you ready?" Bella smiled. "Yea I'm ready. I mean it's a house show. So are you guys scheduled to win or lose tonight?" Ted shook his head. "Lose." Bella looked at Cody. Bella mouthed 'What's his problem?' Cody just shrugged and mouthed back 'Conversation number two with Sara.' Bella nodded. _This can't be good at all. Especially if he's pissed._

Ted turned to Bella. "Ok let's get started." Bella nodded. Ted wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. _Wow this feels right. I feel so at ease. _Soon they began to walk out from behind the curtain.

_As they were walking down to the ring the crowd was booing them. But the whole time to the ring Ted had a secure grip on Bella's waist and didn't let go until they reached the ring. Ted and Cody entered the ring first. Then Ted held the rope down for Bella to get in. As soon as she got in the ring the guys began to do their signature poses. Next Cryme Tyme's music blasted throughout the arena. The entire time they were on the way to the ring Team Priceless were "discussing" their game plan. The match bell rang and Bella was heading out the ring when she felt a sharp sting on her ass. She turned just in time to see Ted wink and flash a smirk her way. While Bella just looked at Ted "seductively". _

_Even with her interference Team Priceless still lost. But after the match Team Priceless went on with a "brutal assault" on the winning team. Ted grabbed Bella's hand and began to walk up to the ramp. At the top of the ramp Cody, Bella, and Ted stopped to look at the carnage. It was then that Ted turned towards Bella and placed a quick kiss on her lips._

Once they got backstage Cody left Ted and Bella alone stating he had to go to the bathroom. They couldn't help but laugh. Only Cody would do that.

Bella turned to Ted. "Ted, what was with the kiss out there. We didn't plan that." She tried to sound pissed but couldn't. Truthfully she liked it. Ted smirked. "Last minute added affect. I thought it'd look believeable.

Bella laughed. I'm sure it did. Well I have to go now. But I'll see you later." Bella turned to leave when she felt Ted grab her arm gently. "Yea Ted?" Ted sighed. "Isabella, if you're not doing anything later, do you wanna hang out? I need to talk to you." Bella nodded. "Yea sure. Just give your number and I'll text you when I can get away." Ted nodded and then gave her his number. "See you later Isabella." Bella smiled. "Ted, you can call me Bella. Bye." And with that she walked away. _What the fuck am I doing? What did I just agree to?_

She made it back to the locker room to pack up her stuff. "Hey Bells. Mickie greeted her.We're all going out tonight since we don't have to work tomorrow. Wanna come?" Bella shook her head. "No I'm actually pretty tired. I'll skip tonight." Mickie looked at her. "You sure?" Bella nodded. "Positive. You guys have fun." Mickie nodded. "Well we're leaving directly after the show so we won't be back until way later." Bella nodded.

Bella got her stuff and walked out of the locker room until she ran into Candice. "Hey Bells, where you going?" "Back to the hotel." Candice nodded. "Oh. So you're not going out with us tonight?" Bella nodded. "I'm tired. But I promise I'll go out with you next time." Candice nodded. "By the way Bells, what was with that kiss between you and Dibiase out there?" Bella sighed. "Nothing. Just for the storyline." Candice nodded her head. "Ok. See you later tonight." "Bye Candy."

_What am I going to do with this whole Ted situation? Can I deal with this? Or that fact that I think I like him._


	13. The Beginning of Something New

Disclaimer: Mine- Bella...Not mine-everything else.

_This chapter contains extreme sexual content. _

**The Beginning of Something New**

Bella got back to the hotel pretty fast. She decided to shower and change because she really didn't feel like wearing what she on for the show tonight.

Once she got out of the shower Bella just decide to put on her black sweat pants and her white tank top. She quick dried her hair and put it up in a messy ponytail. Once she was done she put on some lotion and then added some lip gloss to her mouth.

Afterwards she settled in on her bed and began to watch tv. But after flipping around for a while she found absolutely nothing to watch. Getting bored, she remembered she told did that she'd call him when she could get away. So she decided to text Ted.

'_Hey Ted. It's Bella. What room are you in? So we can hang out?_

Bella hit send. And what felt like seconds later, she got a response from Ted.

'_Hey Bella. I'm in room 521. Come on up._

Bella couldn't believe she was doing it. But never the less she grabbed her phone, some money, and her keycard and slipped on her flip flops and made her way to Ted's room.

She made it to the fifth floor and soon found Ted's room. She knocked on the door and wait patiently for Ted to open the door. Ted opened the door and he was speechless. _Man she looks great. Even if she is in sweat pants. _"Hey Bella. What are you up to?" Bella couldn't help but laugh. "Nothing really. You." Ted sighed. "Absolutely nothing. Starving you?" Bella nodded. "Yea same here. Should we go to McDonald's?" Ted laughed. "Sure."

_Should I tell him I know. Maybe I should. I could probably help. _"Ted, I don't want you to think I was eavesdropping or anything. But today at the arena earlier tonight I heard the conversation you had with Silicone Barbie." Ted just stared in amazement. "You heard? Why didn't you say anything? Wait better yet, why were there?" Bella sighed. "I was on my way to ask you what we should do for the night, when I stopped in my tracks and heard you on the phone. I tried to walk away but I couldn't. And I didn't bring anything up because you seemed to be in a better mood after we started talking." Ted nodded. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap. I just didn't want anybody to know." Bella was confused. "Know what Ted?" Ted sighed. "I'll tell you in a second. What do you want?" Bella huffed."Get me a number 1 with sweet tea." Ted laughed. "Ok." While Ted was ordering Bella space out and didn't realize he had already paid. _What could be going on with him and Silicone Barbie? _

"Uh Bella? Bella?" Ted shook her to get her attention. Bella shook her head. "Yea?" Ted looked her concerned. "Are you ok?" Bella nodded. "You didn't have to pay." Ted laughed. "Well I wanted to. Ok lets go sit down, shall we?" Bella smirked. "Yea we shall." Ted could only laugh.

As soon as she sat down Bella got serious. "Ok Ted. What is it that you don't want anyone to know?" Ted looked at her. "Straight forward aren't we?" Bella smirked. "Come on Ted. I wanna help. What's the problem?" _Fuck my life. Why am I being so nice to him? Why is he being so nice to me?_

Ted shook his head. "I don't know if I should tell you." Bella sighed. "Let me guess. You're gay?" Ted nearly choked on his food. He shook his head. "No Bella I'm not gay. Can we just drop it?"

Bella shook her head. "Nope, we're not dropping it. What's the problem? I told you I wanna help." Ted made the mistake of looking into Bella's eyes. _Wow she's got gorgeous eyes. _"Promise not to tell anyone. Bella nodded. My marriage isn't exactly great as it use to be." Bella looked down. "I'm sorry Ted. How long have you been married?" Ted sighed. "Not long. Just five months. But we're already having problems. We're trying to work through them but we just can't. Anytime I think we make a breakthrough, we end up right where we started." Bella nodded. "I'm sorry. What exactly is the problem?" Ted looked at Bella. "My job. I mean she understood what I did when we first started dating. And even when we first got married. But now, she just changed. She's been like this for about two months now. And I just don't know what do anymore." Bella sighed. "Ted, you just have to be tough and stick it out. In a couple of weeks, when we have time off, I'm sure that and Sili- I mean Sara will work this out." Ted nodded. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"What does that mean?" Ted looked at her like it was the most obvious thing. "I came to the conclusion last night. I'm not _in love_ with Sara anymore. I feel like I made the biggest mistake of my life." Now it was Bella's turn to nearly choke on her food. "What? What brought this about?" Ted sighed. "You." Bella was confused. "Me?" Ted nodded."The last time I saw you, before Raw yesterday, was at John Morrison's party last year. And since then you've constantly been on my mind. No matter what I did I couldn't get my mind off you. After a little while I was able to get you off my mind and I was fine. But then yesterday you came back and we have to work together in this storyline and, he paused, and everything came rushing back to me." Bella nodded. "Ted, while we're on the subject of John Morrison's party. Did you try to force yourself on me?" Ted was shaken but answered anyway. "Yea I did. But I was drunk off of who knows what? I wasn't even myself. I don't remember everything. I don't even remember pushing you. Even though this doesn't make for anything, even the whole thing with Randy, since I'm guessing he told you, I'm truly sorry." Bella looked in his eyes for any dishonesty, but all she found was sincerity. "Thank you."

Ted smiled. "So now that we're done eating, should we go for a walk?" Bella nodded. "Yea. I feel fat now." Ted laughed. "But you're not fat. You're perfect." Bella blushed. "Thanks." Ted looked down at Bella. "I mean it. You always were. Even when we were little. We probably weren't the closest of people, but I always thought you were. When we were older, hell even now, that attracted me to you." Again Bella blushed. "Ted stop." Ted smirked. "I mean it though. Look Bella I know we haven't been on the greatest terms in, oh I don't know forever, I just wanted to know if we can put everything aside and be friends?" Bella smiled and looked up at Ted. "I would like that. Lets go on the swings." Ted laughed. "Bella don't you think you're a little to old for the swings." Bella stuck her tongue out. "You're never old for swings." Ted smiled. "Well her let me push you." Bella smiled. He continued to push her for a while. Eventually he stopped and sat in the swing next to her.

He stared at Bella in amazement. "Bella do you remember what you use to say when you were little?" Bella nodded and she continued to swing back and forth. "Yea I do. I remember I use to say if I swing high enough I'd be able to touch the clouds." Ted smiled. "Yea. I always thought it was cute. Do you still feel like that." Bella laughed. "Sometimes I do. It's something that will never leave me." Ted laughed. "Ted, tell me, why are we going down memory lane?" Ted smirked. "I feel like it." Bella laughed. "Oh yea cuz, you know that explains everything. But I do remember one thing. I remember when I was to call you doodie head until I 4. It probably wasn't the most creative name ever, but I still got you mad." Ted huffed. "I was only 5 at the time Bella, what more could I have done?" Bella laughed. "I don't know, doodie head." Ted hopped off his swing and grabbed Bella's swing by the chains. He then closed up in her face. His breathing heavy. "Bella, you're 25, almost 26, I think you'd be able to come up with a name better than _doodie head_." Bella smiled. "Oh yea. Maybe I can. But maybe I don't want to. Maybe I like calling you doodie head." Ted smirked. "Oh yea. Call me doodie head again. And you'll see." Bella laughed. "Oh yea I'm very scared. What are you gonna do? Chase me around with a money clip?" Ted laughed. "Maybe."

He let go of the swing and walked away. All of sudden Bella got an idea. She hopped of the swing and ran towards Ted and "accidentally" bumped into him. "Watch it _doodie head." _Ted laughed. "You're sooo gonna regret that." Ted began to run after Bella. Bella tried to outrun him but alas, she couldn't. Ted caught her almost instantly and picked her up by the waist. He then began to tickle her. Their laughter was out of control. Ted lost his balance causing himself and Bella to fall to ground. Ted landed on top of Bella. They both looked into each others eyes and started to crack up again. "Nice going doodie head. You caused us to fall." Ted smiled. "Did I? Maybe I wanted to fall, he was leaning in closer to Bella's face now, or maybe I just wanted to do this." Before either one knew it Ted pressed his lips to hers. At first it was just little pecks but soon Ted was licking Bella's bottom lip for entrance. After teasing, Bella granted Ted access. Soon Ted's tongue delved into Bella's mouth. Their tongues danced together. There was so much passion in the kiss, anybody walking by would have thought they were together. The more time they spent kissing, the more passionate it got. Bella's back arched off the ground as she moaned in his mouth. This drove Ted crazy. But neither broke from the kiss. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be letting this happen, he's married for the love of God. But I can't stop. There's...there's....oh God...sparks!_

The kissing went on for a little more, before both Ted and Bella noticed it was raining. Ted got up. And then he helped Bella up to her feet. "I suggest we get back to the hotel." The whole way there neither noticed that they were holding hands.

The two got back to the hotel and made it to the elevator when they realized they were holding hands. But even when they did realize neither pulled away. "Uh Bella about what happened at the park-" Bella cut him off. "No need to apologize. I kissed back. And it would be wrong for either one of us to deny it. You felt the sparks too." Ted nodded. "I completely agree. You bring out something in me. And I can't say I hate it. In fact I love it." They stopped at Ted's floor. "Have you heard from anyone?" Bella shook her head. "They still must be out. I mean we've only been out an hour and a half." Ted laughed. "Wow time flies by." Bella smiled. "Tell me about it."

"Nah no need. So do you wanna hang out here? Watch a movie with me?" Bella smiled. "Sure. What movie are we watching?" Ted shrugged. "No clue. Lets see what's on." Ted looked through the menu but stopped when Bella told him to. "Lets watch The Notebook. I love that movie." Ted looked at her like she suggested he go play in traffic. "Uh-uh hell no. I'm not watching The Notebook. That's a chick flick. I didn't even watch it with Sara." Bella smirked. "Well I'm not Sara. And please can we watch? Can you? For me. Please." Ted made the mistake of looking back at Bella who was giving him the puppy dog pout. Ted sighed. "Fine. We'll watch The Notebook. It starts in five minutes. Do you wanna change out of those wet clothes?" Bella nodded. "Ok let me find you something. Ted looked through his bag and gave her a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Here you go." Bella smiled. "Thanks." While Bella was in the bathroom changing, Ted decided to change out there. Just as he finished he heard the bathroom door open. "You good?" Ted laughed. "Yea I'm good you can come out." _Damn she looks good in my boxers and shirt. Her legs look sexy. Hell she just sexy. Oh shit I feel some tightness coming in south of the border._ "Ok. So you ready to watch the movie." Ted sighed. "Yea I am. He sat on the floor in front of the bed, while Bella sat on the bed.

Not even half way through the movie Ted felt Bella get off the bed and come to the floor. But rather than sitting on the floor, she straddled Ted. _Ok I'm confused. _"Bella? What's wrong?" Bella shook her head. "Nothing. Its just that I haven't been able to get the kiss and everything off my mind." Ted nodded. "Me too." Bella smiled and leaned into his ear and whispered, "So what are we waiting for?"

With that Ted picked himself and Bella off the floor and slammed her against the wall. Her legs at this point were wrapped around his waist. "For you." He then went on to kiss her much like at the park. The more Bella moaned in his mouth, the it turned him on. He pulled Bella from the wall and walked towards the bed. He put her down on the bed never breaking the kiss. He pulled her shirt off. Then he stopped kissing her and kissed down her neck and slowly moved down her collarbone. Bella couldn't stop moaning. Ted made it down to her bra and quickly snapped it off. Once the bra was off he began to suck on her right breast, while his other hand played with the other. And then he switched off. Bella was going crazy and he knew it. He then began to kiss down her stomach and as he was doing this he pulled down her shorts and panties. Bella was now completely naked. "Mmmm Bella, you're gorgeous." He continued to kiss down her mound and made it down to her wet womanhood.

Rather than orally pleasing her Ted decided to start with his fingers. He started with one, than with two, and then with three. He began to pump his fingers in and out faster and faster. Bella was going crazy. "Ohhhh Ted...mmmm... don't stop..mmmm...Te-" she didn't get to finish. Ted pulled his fingers out and began to lick Bella's core. "Ted..oh yea..fuck..shit..oh god." Bella screamed as she arched her back. "You like that huh..oh yea you're gonna love this Bells." "Oh god I think I'm gonna cum..fuck..yeaaa-" Bella was cut off again. This time Ted stopped and quickly removed his clothing. "You're not going out like that." He replied huskily.

He pushed Bella further up on the bed. He slowly prodded her legs apart with his knees. "Are you sure, you want this?" Bella nodded. "Oh yea." With that Ted entered her. At first he started going slow but then he began to go faster and faster. Bella was keeping up with his pace. Her hips bucking each time. "Oh god Ted..mmm..keep going..uhhhh mmmm yea...fuck shit.." Bella flipped so now that she was on top.

Once she made it on top she pulled Ted out of her. Bella began to go lower down Ted. She then took his whole manhood (which is big) in her mouth and she began to suck while giving a hand job at the same time. "Fuck Bella" Ted screamed as his hand went to the back of Bella's head further down. Bella continued to suck. While Ted continued to orgasm. "Oh fuck Bella..mmm.. I'm gonna cum." Bella then stopped at looked at Ted in the eyes. She shook her head. "You're not going out like that." Bella then proceeded to suck his balls. "Bella..fuck...shit..oh god." Bella then stopped and moved up and entered Ted inside of her. She started to ride Ted hard. They set the rhythm and Ted's hips were buck. Both of them were screaming in pleasure.

Ted flipped them now so that he was on top. "Look me in the when you cum Bella. I wanna see you cum." Ted continued to pump harder and faster. He loved the feel of being in her. It drove him nuts. He continued to pump faster. "Oh yea Ted..like that..oh fuck...yeaaa..." she was grabbing the sheets at this point. "Come on Bella. Cum for me." He knew Bella was close. He could feel her getting tight around him. "Oh fuck Ted. I'm gonna cum." "Fuck. Look me in the eyes Bella." Bella looked him in the eyes and she came and she reached her loudest orgasm of the night. A few more pumps and soon Ted came and gently collapsed on top of Bella. Bella smiled and ran her hand through Ted's hair. "Oh shit Ted. That was great." Ted looked Bella in the eyes. "I do what I can. He then kissed her." After kissing her he rolled off of her. "Oh man Bella, that was the best ever. I don't its ever been that good for me." Bella smirked. "I do what I can. But I get the feeling I won't be able to walk straight tomorrow." Ted gave a crooked smile.

Ted wrapped the sheet around them both. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. They were quiet for a couple of minutes just listening to each others heart beats.

"Bella, I don't regret this." Ted said. Bella nodded. "I don't regret this either." Ted then kissed the top her head. "I love you Bella. Always have, always will. Its not a phase I'm totally and completely head over heels in love with you. And I know its not too soon or anything. I can feel the sparks. Bella from the bottom of my heart I love you." Bella smiled. "Trust me when I say this Ted. I've always loved you. I still do. I always loved you and I've always been in love with you. That has never changed. And no matter what I always will. This is definitely the start of something new for us. I love you too Ted."

_A/N: First smut scene. Probably not the greatest, but at least I tried. As always review!!!_


	14. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Mine-Bella and Sara (she'll be back later). Not mine- everything else.

**The Morning After**

The next morning Bella woke up thinking that everything was a dream. But when she tried to get up, she couldn't. She turned to see Ted still asleep with his arm securely wrapped around her waist. Bella couldn't help but smile at this.

Bella tried to get up but couldn't. So she tried again. Just when she thought she was successful she felt a strong arm pull her back. "Where do you think you're going?" Bella smirked. "To check my phone. I don't know if anyone tried to get a hold of me. If they did, they probably sent the whole roster out to look for me." Ted laughed. "I'll let you go after I do this." Bella looked at him. "Do wh-" Bella was cut off by Ted's lips crashing onto hers.

"Now you can go." Bella smiled. "No wait, I don't wanna go now." Ted laughed. "Yea well, you have to now, you were in such a rush before." Bella pouted. "Meanie." With that she grabbed her phone to check if she had anything. Her heart stopped when she saw that she had two missed calls, a voice mail, and a text message. Everything from Candice. _Oh God this can't be good. _She checked the text message first.

_Hey Bells. I tried calling you twice, but I'm guessing you're sleeping since you didn't answer your phone. I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be staying with Mickie tonight. She drank too much and she's sick. So I'm gonna watch her tonight. I'll see you tomorrow around 11._

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. _Oh thank God. Otherwise what would I have told her about where I was last night? Or with I was who for that matter?_

She then checked her voice mail, which was also from Candice. The voice mail basically said the same thing as the text. _Hmm what should I do now? _

All of sudden she felt two arms wrap around her. "Bells, you ok?" Bella nodded and leaned her head back into Ted's chest. "Yea I'm fine. Everything is good. Candice stayed with Mickie last night, since Mickie drank too much." Ted laughed. "So then we're good until how long?" Bella smirked. "Until 11." Ted nodded.

"I can think of a couple of good things we can do." Bella smirked. "Keep it in your pants Dibiase. We need to talk." Ted nodded. "You're right we do need to talk. Where do we start?" Bella sighed. "Where does this leave us?" Ted thought for a moment. "Lets look at it this way. I'm miserable in my marriage. Neither of us regret last night. I love you and you love me. So I say we keep what we have." Bella looked at him confused. "Like an affair? Ted I can't do that. You're married. I want you. But you have Sara. If we keep this up, we're gonna end up hurting ourselves." Ted nodded. "You're right. But I can't stay away from you." Bella moved towards Ted and straddled him. "I know I'm right. Ted laughed. Like you, I can't stay away from you either. But this still doesn't tell us what we are."

Ted nodded. "I know. I say, we keep this up. Its easy. We just sneak around. After sneaking around does make a relationship better. Bella looked at Ted like he was crazy. And we continue to be assholes to each other in public. We can pull this off Bella." Bella was a little skeptical. _Can we really do this?_ _Can we pull this off? I want to do this, but I don't want either one of us to get hurt. My head is telling me to be sensible. But my heart is telling me to go for it. I know if I say we need to stay away from each other, that definitely won't work. We'll just end up coming back to each other._ _Oh God what do I do? You know what? I love him. And I'm willing to risk everything. I'm stupid for doing this. But love does make you do stupid things._

"Bella? Bella you ok?" Bella nodded. "Yea, I was just thinking. I think we should do it. We can pull this off. You're right we love each other. This feels right. Ted smiled. "I love you." "I love you too. I need to head back to my room now. I just need to change first." Ted nodded. "Your stuff is on the chair. Thanks." With that she got up and changed. When she was done she kissed Ted bye and told him she would talk to him later.

Bella walked down to her hotel room in a daze. She went like she was walking on a cloud. When she got to her room, she felt herself getting sleepy. After all she was up half the night. So she figured she'd take a nap before Candice got back to their room. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep with dreams of Ted.


	15. Sara's Coming

Disclaimer: Mine- Bella and Sara. Not mine- Everything else.

**Sara's Coming**

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully for Bella and Ted. They continued to see each other. But were extra careful about where they went. After all, if they were caught, the both of them would be screwed. Ted would be castrated, while Bella would probably be on lifelong lock down.

Before either one of them knew it, it was time to go to the next town. In all honesty Bella was excited. She would have her first match on Monday. And not only that she would be around Dibiase for practically the whole night. What made that even better, was that no one would be suspicious.

"Jeez Bella, we're only going to Texas for Raw, you can relax." _Oh dear brother if you only knew. _"I know that Randy, but I'm just excited for tonight, I get to wrestle on Raw for the first time." Randy nodded. "I know how you feel." _Yea Randy, I'm sure you do._ "So Bells, I barely saw you this past week. What were you up to?" _Sleeping with Ted. _"You know, not much. Just relaxing. Sleeping here and there. And shopping and what not. Nothing out of the norm." Randy nodded. "So more confrontations with Mr. Worthless _(A/N: Got the name from HardyxGirl. So thanks!!!)? _Bella's hand tightened on the armrest. "No, none at all." _Little do you know dear brother. Little do you know. _Randy smiled. "Good. I don't want him anywhere near you after all that's happened. I don't want you to get hurt. Besides he's a jackass." _Relax Bella. Keep your cool. Randy can't know at any costs what is going on. Just keep up with the charade. He'll never know. He will never know. _Bella nodded. "I know. But don't worry big brother, this whole thing will be over before you know it. Randy shrugged. "I know it will. But it still doesn't mean I'm not worried. Who knows what could happen?" Bella sighed. "Randy nothing is going to happen to me. I'll be fine." Randy looked at Bella. "Whatever you say."

"Anyway. Randy have you talked to Cena? I haven't been able to get a hold of him." Randy nodded. "Yea I have, he said he's sorry he's been ignoring your calls. But he'll get back to you as soon as possible. But yea he's been busy with physical therapy and getting his stuff together before he gets back to Raw." Bella nodded."Awesome I can't wait for John to get back. I miss him. This way I won't be stuck with you." Randy pretended to be sad. "Gee thanks. After all that I've done for you, and that's all I get." Bella laughed. "Awww Randy no need to be "sad" you know I love you." Randy smirked. "Love you too. So you can't wait for John to get back huh? Does someone have a little crush on John?" Bella couldn't help but laugh. "No trust me. I don't have a crush on John. He's another big brother to me." _Besides Ted is more of what I like. _Randy shrugged. "Whatever you say little sister."

The rest of the flight passed by uneventfully. And before anyone knew it they were in Texas. Then they were at the hotel.

To say Bella was exhausted would be an understatement. She was beyond exhausted. Her and Ted had been up late last night. And no, it was nothing like that. They had spent a majority of the night watching movies and just hanging out.

Before Bella could get any further in thought, she heard her phone go off. She checked her phone to see she had a text message from Ted.

'_Hey babe. I just checked into the hotel. If you're here what room are you in, we need to talk.'_

Bella smiled and replied.

'_Hey sweetie. Yea I'm in the hotel. Come up to room 321. What's wrong.'_

She hit the send button and waited for Ted to write back. But she never got a response. Instead she heard a knock on the door.

Bella checked through the peep hole and saw that it was Ted. She opened the door. Without saying anything Ted walked into the room. _Uh ok. Nice to see you too. What the fuck is his problem?_

She turned around right into a kiss from Ted. There was so much passion in the kiss. Bella was up against the wall before she knew it. She couldn't help but moan. Ted was licking her lower lip for entrance. Bella finally relented and let Ted in. The kiss continued to heat up. Bella's arms were around Ted's neck pulling him closer to her. And Ted's arm were roaming up and down her body. Neither could help the shivers that were going through them at that very moment. The kiss just continued to get deeper and deeper and more passionate. Ted nor Bella had any intention of stopping anytime soon. But eventually the two had to pull away. Hey, they had to breathe sometime.

Ted leaned down so that his forehead was against Bella's. "Mmmm, I've been waiting all day to do that. You have been on my mind all day and show no sign of leaving. All though I did have a little more in mind."

Bella smiled and pulled Ted in for another kiss. "Mmmm, that would have been fun. But we can't. I don't know when Candice is going to be here." Ted nodded. "I know. But I can't keep my hands off you." Bella smiled. "As much as I'd love to have you right now. We can't. But if you're good, then maybe later. But you said we need to talk." Ted smirked. "Whether or not I'm good or bad I'll have you. He leaned in to kiss her again. But you're right we do need to talk." Bella nodded and moved around Ted to sit on the bed. "Ok Ted, talk. What's on your mind?" Ted looked down and walked over to Bella, he sat on his knees in front of Bella. "A lot. These last few days have been great. There's a tiny problem. Sara is going to be here on Wednesday. Which means that it will be harder for you and me to sneak around." Bella nodded."That's all? Look Ted, when we agreed to this, we both knew it would be hard. But I understand, we won't be together as much with Sara here. I love you. And I understand that. But please don't scare me next time." Ted nodded. "Scare you? How so?" Bella looked at Ted. "When you said we needed to talk, I got scared. I thought something had happened. And then you walked in and kissed me like it was the last time." Ted nodded. "I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to scare you. And don't ever think that I would leave you. I love you too much to leave you. Ever." Bella smiled. "I love you too."

Soon Ted was standing up. "I have to go now. But I'll talk to later. Do you know what we're doing for Raw tonight?" Bella nodded. "Yup." Ted smiled. "Great I'll see you later. Love you." He leaned in and kissed Bella. "Love you too."

The rest of the day flew by uneventfully. And before anyone knew it, it was time for Raw.

That night's Raw was going great. Bella had won her first match on Raw. Team Priceless had officially introduced her. And the fans finally found out that she was Randy's younger sister who was out for a vengeance against her older brother. What was even more great, was that Bella was able to generate the kind of reaction that Vince wanted.

And what made the night even better was that Bella and Ted were together. But like any other work night, they had to separate.

"Hey Bells." Candice shouted excitedly. "We're going out tonight. Wanna come?" Bella thought about it. "Yea sure I'll come out tonight. I want to have a night out with all my besties. Candice laughed. "Ok, well lets go. We have to get ready.

Bella couldn't help herself. So she decided to text Ted. _'Hey baby. I'm going out tonight with everyone. You should come by. I wanna see you. Meet me at Club Ice. Love you.'_

It was only seconds before Ted replied. _'Sure thing babe. I'll see you later. But we have to be very careful. See you later. Love you._

Bella smiled and began to get ready. She was excited and couldn't wait to see what the night had in store for her.


	16. Caught

Disclaimer: Mine- Bella. Not mine- everything else.

_Warning: Sexual content._

**Caught..**

'_Bella come up to my room.'_

Bella read the text from Ted. She couldn't help but smile.

'_Baby, you know I can't. I have to get ready for tonight.'_

No sooner had she sent her message, had he written back. _He must be anxious. He's writing back faster than usual._

'_Please babe. I need you.'_

Bella laughed. _I can't believe I'm doing this right now. _"Hey Candy, I have to go talk to Randy for a minute. I'll be right back." Bella shouted as she was heading towards the door. As she was closing the door she heard a faint "Ok."

On her way to Ted's room, Bella couldn't help but smile. They hadn't been together very long yet she felt very at ease with him. It was pretty weird how she felt like Ted was now apart of her. Bella couldn't help it. She was definitely in love with Ted and she knew it. And she knew in her heart that Ted was in love with her. Yet she couldn't help but feel trepidation about this affair. She knew, as did Ted, that a lot of people could get hurt, if something were to go wrong. But it didn't stop them.

Bella knocked on Ted's door but couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Maybe she was reading to much into this. Who knows what could happen now? He had already told her that Silicone Barbie was coming in on Wednesday. As much as she'd hate to admit it, she was kind of mad that she was coming. But there wasn't much Bella could do. Silicone Barbie was Ted's wife. And was, as much as she'd hate to admit it, his mistress. Although she did prefer girlfriend to mistress. Girlfriend sounded sweeter? Yea that's what she was going for.

A millisecond past before Ted opened the door. He quickly pulled Bella into the room. Before one word could be spoken Ted pulled Bella in for a kiss.

"I love you so much Bella. Its kills me that we can't be seen together in public."

Bella nodded. "I know what you mean. But we have to keep this up. No matter how much it hurts. Besides I find it very sexy that we have to sneak around. To me it adds spice to the relationship. Don't you think?"

Ted smirked. "It very much does. The more this goes on, the more drawn to it I am. I realized something tonight after Raw. Now I've been thinking a lot. I know for a fact, I know that without a doubt, I absolutely love you. But tonight I realized that not only that I love you, but that I'm in love with you. You're constantly on my mind, even when you are with me. You might think I'm crazy. But I want you to know. This is going to sound corny. But I feel like you are apart of me. We've been together, relationship wise, for a very short time. Yet you are too much apart of me. And I know that I can't ever, ever let you go. Does that sound crazy?"

Bella shook her head. "No that doesn't crazy at all babe. On my way here I was thinking the exact same thing. Bella pulled Ted toward her and looked him in the eyes. I love you. And I am in love with you. Nothing is ever going to change that. But I get the feeling that this isn't the only reason why you called me up here. There's more that you have to say, isn't there?"

Ted nodded. _I hope she doesn't kill me. _"I talked to Sara twenty minutes ago. She said the reason she was coming in on Wednesday was because it was super important. But she couldn't wait until then to tell me. So she just told me now. But something sounds severely wrong with the statement. She told me she was pregnant. But this is what doesn't make sense. She told me she was one month in. We've been fighting so much lately, we haven't had any physical contact in a while. And this leads me to think that the baby isn't mine."

Bella looked on in silence. She could feel the tears in her eyes. She blinked them away before they could fall. _Pregnant? She can't be. But if she is one month in and they hadn't had sex in a while, then the baby can't be his. _"Oh wow. That is a lot to take in. I mean pregnant. Woah. Are you extremely positive that the baby isn't yours?"

Ted nodded. "Yea I am. Trust me I'm a guy. I remember the last time I've had intercourse. And the last time I had intercourse was with you. Which might I add, was amazing. But moving on, I would remember the last time I slept with my wife. And trust me that was a long ass time ago. Believe me, we've been fighting for a while, that we have both cut each other off in that department. This leads me to think that she is cheating on me. With who? I have no idea. Could I care less? Hell no. And that's all because I have you."

Bella smiled. "I believe you. But we still have to be super careful. We never know what kind of shit she can pull off. But I really have to go now. I'll see you at the club."

Bella was the door by now.

"Oh and Ted, maybe I'll get to see _all _of you later."

And with that she walked away. She was on her way to the room, her head full on in thought. _I can't believe she's pregnant. But I know Ted he wouldn't lie to me. If they haven't been together like that in a while, then the kid can't be his. I mean I can't get myself wrong. I know I'd love Ted whether or not he had a child. I mean hell I love him to death right now and he's fucking married. But I can't help but think this is an omen. Maybe this is a sign that things are going to be bad. I hope not. Because for once things are going good in my life. There is only so long that this can on. But still. I can't help but feel like things are going to get shit hole. This whole pregnancy thing is just going to make things worse. Brace yourself Bella, the shit is about to hit the fan._

"Bells, why are you out here? You do realize you still have to get ready? We're leaving soon. That must have been some conversation you were having with Randy. What did you two talk about?" Candice asked.

Bella shook her head. "I was just thinking. As you've noticed I've doing that a lot lately. But yea. Actually Randy and I were just talking about our visit back home. Our parents haven't seen us in a while and they can't wait. Oh and Randy was talking to me about some girl back home. I really wasn't listening after that. Don't get me wrong I love my brother, but once he starts talking about a girl, he just doesn't stop. Lets face it my brother is a man whore."

Candice laughed. "That he is. Ok well I'm ready. Mickie, Melina, Maria, Stephanie and Beth are all going to be here soon. And your brother, the Hardys, Cody Rhodes, Adam, Paul, Dave, Shawn and a few more people are going to meet us in the lobby."

Bella laughed. "Jeez Candy, it looks like everybody and their grandma is gonna be there tonight. And seeing as how the girls are going to be here soon I better start getting ready.We all know how everybody gets when I'm not ready. How much longer do I have before the girls get here?"

Candice looked at her watch. "Babes you have an hour and half."

Bella stared at her in disbelief. "Wow Candy you had me over here thinking I had only like ten minutes get ready. But now that I know I have more time I'm gonna go shower."

And with that Bella began to get ready. She decided on her wearing her ripped jean mini skirt with her Ed Hardy shirt. And for shoes she decided on her black leather boots. Her make up she decided to keep simple. And for her hair, she did ringlets and left it done. Before she knew it she was done with only 5 minutes to spare. Just as she got out of the bathroom she heard Candice open the door for the girls to come in.

"For once in her life, Bella Orton is ready to go out. And we don't have to wait a half hour." Maria said.

Bella laughed. "Haha Maria, you crack me up. Sometimes I wish I could be just like you."

Maria stared on. "Nice Bells. I love the sarcasm."

Before anyone can say anything Stephanie declared it was time for them to go. Because if they didn't go soon, they would never leave. Once Bella and Maria started a playful argument they could go on for hours.

On the way down Bella decided to text Ted.

'_Hey babes we're leaving right now. Call me when you are outside of the club. I'll come and meet you. Love you.'_

She hit send and listened in on the what Beth was saying. "....I can't believe you actually think that would happen. The only way that would happen if hell froze over. Don't you think Bella?"

Bella shook her head. "Think what? Sorry I really wasn't paying attention."

Beth shook her head. She had gotten used to Bella spacing out every now and then. And she knew it was for a good reason. She knew Bella wouldn't space out for the hell of it. If Bella spaced out, she had a damn good reason as to why she did.

Beth shrugged. "That Romo would actually get his game back whether or not he left Jessica Simpson."

Bella laughed. "Of all the things we can talk about. We talk about this. Put it this way whether or not Romo leaves Jessica Simpson, he still sucks. So either way he's fucked. So drop it. And can we move on to something a little more interesting."

Stephanie laughed. "No need to we're about to be in the lobby. And you might want to check your phone. I heard it vibrate like two minutes ago."

Bella checked her phone. "Thanks Steph, I didn't realize it." Stephanie smiled._ She definitely has something going on with someone. But I wonder with who. Its so obvious. It amazes me that Randy hasn't caught on yet._

'_Hey baby. Thanks for letting me know. I will definitely text you when I'm outside. This way before I get in we have some time to ourselves. By the way I'm going with Cody. Which means he's showing up later. See you soon. Love you too.'_

Bella smiled. _Only Ted._

"Gee Bella. Care to share why you are so smiley?" Batista asked.

Bella could only laugh. She walked to Dave and gave him a hug. "You know Dave, we work on the same brand, yet I feel like I never see you. I'm not smiley. I'm just glad to finally be going out."

Dave laughed. "Uh-huh sure you are Bells. Maybe you'd see me at work more if you weren't always missing. I can never find you. You pretty much disappear after your segments with Dibiase. Now that I think of it, Dibiase disappears too. In fact Cody couldn't find him tonight after your promo with them."

_Oh shit he's suspicious.._ Before Bella could respond Candice opened her mouth. "Speaking of where is Cody?"

Randy answered. "He wasn't ready. So he told us to go without him and that he would meet up with us at the club later."

Everybody in the group nodded and started heading towards the door. Bella was walking when she felt someone gently grab her arm. She turned to see Dave. He was able to slow them down enough so that they were behind everyone else. The club was only five blocks away from the hotel. So they decided it would be better to walk.

"Bells walk with me. Lets talk. Like I was saying. We'd need to hang out more. I knew you back in the Evolution days. We got a long well. I feel like I'm losing my friend."

Bella laughed. "Jeez Dave, we went out for only six months. You'd think you'd be over it by now."

Dave smiled. "I am over it. But you and I both know that we went through a lot in those six months. We may not love each other like that anymore. But I still love you as a friend. So tell me Bells what is on your mind? And don't say nothing because I always see you in deep thought. You and Dibiase are always missing at the same time. I find it a huge coincidence. So please tell me Bella. What is going on?"

Bella looked at Dave. "Good to know you're over it. And good to you love me as a friend. Because I too love you as a friend. But Dave I tell you this in all honesty nothing is wrong. I've just had a lot on my mind lately about this storyline and just now starting out. You know? Doubts and worries. Happiness and excitement. Those kinds of feelings. As far as me disappearing after my promos, I'm just wandering the arena halls. Just talking to random people. Catching up with friends back home. I really couldn't tell you where Dibiase is after our promos. Nor do I care where Mr. Worthless (thanks again HardyxGirl) is after our promos. I'm only around the bastard at work and no where else." _I hope he believes my lie about Ted._

Dave nodded. "Whatever you say Bella. But I just want you to know that no matter what I am here for you. As are John and Candice and Randy and everybody else here. You never have to hide anything. You remember the last time you hid something from everyone else?"

Bella nodded. "I had a miscarriage. But on my half I didn't know I was pregnant Dave. At this point they were in front of the club. Hey Dave, do you sometimes wonder what would have happened had I not miscarried?"

Dave looked at Bella. "Everyday. But Bella if you and I were meant to be together, then it would have happened. We would have had the baby. Who knows? We probably would have gotten married. But life had other things in store for us. I love you. But not the way I did a few years ago. I love you as a friend. Just as you love me as a friend. But I definitely thank God everyday that this happened because if it didn't, I wouldn't have you as a friend. I'm here for you babes."

Bella smiled and blinked away the tears. "That was beautiful Dave. Well lets go in because everybody else has. By the way Dave you owe me and drink and a dance."

Dave smiled. "You go it."

With that they went in the club. Bella was having a great time. She was dancing with everyone and she was having a drink when she felt her phone go off. She checked her phone to see she had a text from Ted.

'_Hey babe I'm out front. Hurry up. I told Cody I had a phone call.'_

Bella smiled. She was making her way out of the club when Dave approached her.

"Where are you going? Everyone else is here. Actually I think Cody just got here."

Bella laughed. "I know. But one of my friends back home is having trouble. So I'm going outside to call her and see what I can do to help."

Dave was skeptical but nevertheless let her walk past him. _Something is going on here. And I'm not sure if I like it. This isn't good. But I have to trust her. She'll come to me or John. Besides Randy, she's close to us. Well when it comes to the guys at least._

***

Bella walked outside and found Ted standing against the wall. She smiled at the sight. She walked up to him and gave him a huge passionate kiss. When they pulled away Ted grabbed Bella's hand and walked towards the alley by the club.

"Wow Bells, you look amazing. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off of you."

Bella giggled. "You're not so bad yourself Dibiase. But-"

She didn't get to finish because Ted's lips crashed to hers. They were kissing so passionately. Ted licked her lips for entrance. After a little teasing she finally let Ted. There tongues danced together.

"Mmmm Bells I want you so bad right now. I don't know how much longer I can last. My God you drive me crazy."

All Bella could do was moan. At this point Ted was kissing down her neck. Then her collarbone. He was driving Bella crazy. She was feeling lightheaded and turned all at once. She was only moaning. It felt good having Ted's hands roaming all around her body.

"Mmmm Ted. I want you sooo bad right now. I can't take it. If I don't have you right now I'm gonna go crazy."

Ted smiled. "Trust me the feeling is mutual. I'm gonna go crazy right now. But you have to go back inside. And I have to inside. There's only so long we can be on the phone. But I can't pull myself away."

At this point Ted began kissing Bella passionately again. His hands continued to roam her body. One hand kept roaming and roaming until it was under her skirt, while the other hand was up her shirt. Ted slowly began to manually pleasure Bella, while sucking on her neck. Bella was trying to keep her moans and whimpers to herself.

"Ohhh Ted. Mmmm. Keep doing that. Oh yeaa." Bella moaned as her hips were gyrating against Ted's fingers.

"Come on baby. Keep going. Cum for me. I know you can."

With that Ted began to finger Bella harder and faster. Which meant she kept gyrating faster and harder against Ted's fingers.

"Mmmm I'm gonna cum. Oh yea."

"Come on baby. Cum for me. Say my name." He knew she was on edge. He could feel her tightening around his fingers.

Bella was going crazy. At this point she began to orgasm like crazy. She was on edge. "TED!!!" She shouted as she climaxed. Ted removed his hand from under her skirt and his other hand from under her shirt. And with that he kissed her again passionately.

"I love you Bells. But trust me, there's more for later."

"I love you too. I bet there is. I definitely can't wait for it."

Ted leaned in and kissed Bella again. The two were so wrapped up in the kiss that they didn't realize that someone had seen them. And that someone wasn't sure whether or not he was glad.

He couldn't take it anymore and he shouted.

"BELLA!!!"

Bella and Ted pulled apart quickly. The two of them turned to see none other than Dave Batista standing there. His expression hard to read.

"I want an explanation from the two of you. And I fucking want it now."

_A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. As always review!!!! Review!!!! and Review!!! Love ya!!!_


	17. Cleaning Out My Closet

Disclaimer: Mine-Bella. Not mine- everything else.

_A/N: You learn a lot about Bella in this chapter. And for the sake of the story, Dave wasn't married during Evolution. Ok? Great!_

**Cleaning Out My Closet**

Dave stood there. All he could do was stare. He was in shock. Of all people for him to catch together, he catches Dibiase and Bella. At this point he was trying to keep his cool.

He took a deep breath. "I want you both to explain to me, what the fuck is going on. You know what better yet, Dibiase get your ass in the club. Come to my hotel room in an hour and half. Bella you and I are going back to my room right now. I'm gonna tell Randy that you weren't feeling well because of your friend. This is going to happen. No negotiating is going to take place. Alright?"

Bella sighed. "Look Dave. I'm a grow-

Dave was irritated. "I said now! Dibiase in the club. My room in an hour and half. Isabella me and you are going back to the hotel. Dibiase I'm in room 408."

With that everyone began to walk to their respective places. Ted walked towards the club, while Dave and Bella walked towards the hotel. He couldn't help but look back at her, only to see her looking back at him. She mouthed three words to him. 'I love you.' Ted smiled and mouthed 'I love you too' back to her.

_Ok, _Bella thought_, this can't be good. Dave caught us. He seems to be pissed. I mean he had to repeat the same shit twice. And not only that he called me Isabella. And he never does that. In fact that's the first time he's called me Isabella since he met me. Its always been Bella or Bells up until now. But I can't help but feel like I'm fucked. This definitely can't be good. What makes it bad is that he was asking me about this earlier tonight. And rather than telling him the truth, I fucking lied. I've been through so much with him, its no wonder he would think I would tell him something like this. We've walked four blocks and he still hasn't said anything. This silence is driving me insane._

Bella sighed. "Dave-"

Dave cut her off. "Not now. We're talking at the hotel. Right now I want silence. I want to get my thoughts straight right now because if I don't I will go ape shit."

Bella could only nod. She knew not to test Dave when he was like this. Bella herself had seen Dave pissed. Like when she miscarried, he was pissed. Well not at her but because they didn't know. Bella knew, but Dave thought she was a clueless as him.

But little did Bella know, Dave knew she was pregnant at the time. He had found the pregnancy test in the trash can. When Bella had denied it, he had just gone along with it. He didn't want to confront her about it because that wasn't the time to. To this day Bella had no idea that he knew. But tonight on this night, he wanted to get to the bottom of everything. Dave knew this was the only way. He loved Bella and all wants to do is help. On the way there, he decided to text Randy and let him know what was going on. And to cancel any search party he had going on to look for Bella. He received a reply from Randy asking what happened. All Dave was that she wasn't feeling well.

After a short walk of silence both Dave and Bella made it back to the hotel. Bella decided to wait to talk in the room. She figured this was his way of cooling off before talking.

Although it seemed like an eternity they made it to Dave's room.

"Look Dave-"

"No Bella. There is no 'Look Dave'. I want to know everything. Everything from our past to tonight. Trust me, this is all closure for you. You have not been the same since our relationship a few years ago. I want the old Bella back. As does everyone else. Randy is worried. As is everybody else. They still love you, but ever since everything happened you have blocked us out with walls. And you use to be able to tell everyone anything. And now there's nothing. So talk."

Bella looked at the floor. "What does "us" have t o do with what you just saw?"

"Everything Bells. This is for your help only because I know you Bells, you wouldn't be sleeping with a married man. Now stop stalling and talk. I want to know everything. I want the fucking truth."

"Dave when I first met you I was 23. I'm not going to lie I always thought you were attractive. And whenever I got to travel with Randy I always looked forward to getting to know you. The more time we spent together, the happier I got. The happier you got.

Even though I found it weird Randy was happy too. Come to think of it, I think you were the only boyfriend of mine he approve of. Before I even knew it you and I were together. What happened with us is that we went to fast. But for the two of us, it was fine. From the second I met you I knew I was in love with you and vice versa.

We rushed into things, but we didn't care. At that time in my life, I felt like I was at the top of the world. And I didn't need drugs to feel like it. In my heart I knew nothing could go wrong. But then one night changed it all. We were at the club and that fight broke out. There was nothing any one of us could do after that guy stabbed me. Everything after that was a blur. All I remember is waking up in the hospital. And when I woke up the first person I saw was you. That made me happy to see you there. But for the doctor to tell me I was pregnant, it shocked me. But what hurt me even more was the fact that I miscarried. That I never knew it and-"

"Bella, before you go any further I want you to know. I knew you were pregnant. I knew you were lying when you denied it."

Bella was shocked. He knew. And he hasn't said anything about it until now. What was that all about?

"Wait. I'm freaking confused. You knew? Yet you chose not to tell me you knew? Why? I drove myself crazy trying to figure out how to tell I was, and here all along you fucking knew. And you decided to tell me three years later!!!"

"The reason why I didn't say anything was because I figured you were going to tell me. Did I think you were going to miscarry? No I didn't. You had your chance to tell me before and after. But did you ever tell me? No you didn't."

"I had my chance? Right. Because you know that's exactly what I wanted to say when I woke up. 'Hey honey. I was pregnant. But I think I lost our child tonight', yea Dave that would have gone over real friggin' smooth. I was hurt after that! You think that didn't hurt me. Huh? Everyday afterwards I found you, the man I loved, getting more and more distant from me. That hurt me.

Where you there for me after? No you weren't. Where the fuck were you when I was blaming myself for the miscarriage? Huh? Where were you Dave? The time when I needed you, you weren't there. That hurt me. I never got any closure from that miscarriage. Am I lucky that I lived, that I can still have kids? Yea I am. Do I care? No because I don't have our child. I'm hurt Dave. Three years later, I'm still hurt. And what hurt me even more was that afterwards we went down hill. We were constantly fighting. There wasn't one thing we could agree on. So we finally ended it. After we broke up, I left and tried not to look back at anything."

Bella paused and looked up Dave. He was looking at her taking everything in. He then nodded for her to continue.

"After we ended it, I left OVW and went back home. I lived with my parents for a little while, thinking that it would be best for me.

But instead this is where my life took a turn for the worst. When I lost the baby, I went into a depression. I was ignoring everybody, moping around the house. There were days where I didn't eat at all. One day, one of my old friends, that I stopped hanging out with came around. And we started hanging out more. Trust me I was still depressed. But I went and drank loads and loads of alcohol. I began using drugs. I got high off of weed and cocaine. I was doing one or the other. Or doing both at the same time. I even at one point began taking ecstasy.

My life had taken its turn for the worst. I partied every night, got high everyday, I was waking up with different men sometimes. I was not at all put together. And my poor parents had no idea th is was going on. In fact they still don't know any of it. The more I kept thinking about my life, the worse I got. The more I abused. The more walls I began to build.

I was constantly defensive, Randy couldn't even get through to me. I started to cut myself. And this was all two months after I left. No body knew this was going on. How I was able to pull it off? I don't know. There were countless times where I tried to turn myself around. But I couldn't. And I just kept getting worse and worse. John, Randy, Candice, and even you tried to get to me. There was nothing none of you could do. My walls had already been put up. I knew if I said anything that you guys would disappointed in me. And at that point in my life, I just couldn't take the rejection. Too much had already happened for me to say anything."

Bella paused for a moment to take a breath. Looked down at the floor and blinked away the tears. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry. Dave was right, she needed to talk. This might help her understand herself, and maybe give Dave an idea as to what she went through.

"I got worse and worse. John took notice of this. And he began to watch me closely. He cared that much for me. One day when him and Randy were in town for a show, I really needed to get high. So I told Randy and John I had to get my phone from my room. But in reality I went to snort some coke.

On this particular day I snorted more than I should of. John and Randy realized that I took too long upstairs. So they went up to my room and found that I overdosed. All I have to say is thank God they were there. If they weren't I wouldn't be here right now. They rushed me to the hospital where I was taken care of.

When I regained consciousness Randy and John were there. They both demanded I talk to them, so that they can help. But I absolutely refused. The hospital had a psychologist come in. I still wouldn't talk. So finally Randy gave up and sent me to rehab in Colorado. He told my parents that I was going back to OVW , while I was in rehab.

Call me crazy, but I liked rehab. They really helped me. The second I got there I realized what happened and knew right then and there I had to get my shit straight. So I worked hard everyday. I went through everything. I was in rehab for about four months before they determined I was clean and healthy. And I've been clean ever since. I still drink. But as you can see its limited. As far as coke and weed and one night stands, that's all done. Everyday that I was there, I wrote in journals to help me.

Hell even before then I wrote in them. To this day I still have them. There's no way I can part with them. It was definitely a lot of help for me as was the rehab. But my walls are still up I still feel like I need to guard myself.

But thank God for Randy. He got me back into the swing of the things. He made sure I went back to OVW, he helped me a lot. I think me going back to OVW was the best thing after rehab. With all that was going on there, I didn't have time to dwell on what happened in my life. This was a time, where I wasn't in a relationship, that I was happy. So the wrestling helped me tremendously.

But relationship was I wary. After our relationship there was no one, up until now at least. When we ended I felt like I wasn't worthy of anyone anymore. I didn't feel like myself. I was insecure about myself. To tell you the truth, I was scared that I would fall in love again. I thought that I would get pregnant again, and miscarry again. Honestly, I was scared.

So this is where I think my insecurities lay. In my relationships. Because I feel fine with everything else. But whenever a guy would approach me, I would panic and begin to think of what we went through. And I didn't want that. So I would end up turning them down."

Bella looked at Dave. She could see that Dave was surprised by all this. By the look in his eyes, she knew this was the first time he heard of any drug use. But she did know, that he knew something was wrong.

Dave looked at Bella. He saw her in a whole new light. He always knew there was something wrong with her, but he didn't know how bad. Dave saw her as a strong person. She had gone through all this but still tried to remain strong for those around her. His love grew for even more. He respected her. She had gone through hell and back, and yet she was still here. He now knew Bella was a complex person. And just by looking at her no one could tell that she struggled so much.

"Wow Bells. I had no idea. You knew you could come to me. I would be there for you no matter what."

"I know that now and even after my hospital stint. But at that time I didn't because of how you acted after the miscarriage. I felt like I was shut out."

"I know its too late. But I truly am sorry."

Bella smiled. "Thanks Dave. That's all I wanted to hear from you. Now that you know all that, can I go?"

Dave shook his head. "You're not gonna get off that easy. I saw something tonight. All be it something I didn't think I would see, but I saw it nevertheless. You said after me you couldn't be in relationships, yet here you are in one. In one with a married man. And Ted at that. So explain to me what is going on."

"We all know I never liked Ted. Sure when were kids I didn't care for him. But as we got older he just started to annoy me. And that eventually grew to hate. It was partly because of Randy and for whatever reasons. But I now know it was because Ted tried to force himself on me and John Morrison's party. But-"

"What are you talking about? Dibiase was at that party. But he didn't try to force himself on you. That was one of Morrison's friends who did. Ted was on his way out of the bathroom when he heard you screaming. So he went to go help you. Him and the guy got into a fight. Unfortunately you got in the way and got knocked down. You hit your head on the corner of the night stand. Ted was temporarily distracted and tried to help you, when the guy knocked him out to. And from there the guy made it look like what Randy thinks it is today."

Bella was confused. _What the fuck? _

"Ok I'm confused. How do you know?"

"Look when I found out what happened I was pissed. So I went to go kick his ass. But before I could do anything, he explained to me what he could remember. You couldn't remember anything from that night afterwards. But he remembered enough to make me know he was telling the truth. He tried, as did I, to tell Randy. But you know Randy, stubborn as fuck. And because of his hate for Ted, he believed the guy. I believe his name was Mike."

"So that's why it made no sense when Randy and Ted explained it. I mean Ted himself barely knew what happened. So no shit he's gonna think he tried to rape me. No wonder he went along with it."

Dave nodded. "Yup. So tell me. What's with you and Ted?"

"I knew this was coming. As you saw tonight, you now know that we are together. We have been for a week. We had slept together the day after I started on Raw. And that's when we realized that we both love each other. Fast, I know. But it felt right to the both of us. You see his marriage isn't exactly the most stable because of his wife. So he feels that he made the worst mistake of his life.

I don't know. When he came to me about the idea of seeing each other secretly, I didn't think about it. I mean I did, but you didn't come to mind or anything that I've went through a couple of years ago. It just felt totally and completely right. It still does. You may not believe it, but I feel very at ease with him. Safe. I can't control how I feel about him."

"Are you happy?"

"With Ted? Yea I am, he makes me feel good."

Dave nodded. "As long as he makes you happy. Am I cool with you seeing a married man? Hell no. Do I hate Dibiase? No. Bells, just because Randy hates Dibiase. It doesn't mean everyone else does. But he so much as hurts you and I kill him. I won't say anything to Randy. But be careful. Because this is very risky for the both of you. I don't like this. But there isn't much I can do. I'm here for you. I love you Bells."

Bella was in tears. "Love you too Davey. But I tell, against what you say, you still hate this whole thing. But I'm glad that at least you know."

"Yea I know. Its because I care. Now are you can tell Ted any of what you told me tonight?"

"Soon. Just not now."

Before either one of them could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Ted, Dave opened the door to see Randy.

"Dave. Bella, is she ok?"

"Relax Randy, she's fine. She wasn't feeling good. So I decided to bring her back here and see what was wrong. Everything is fine, but she's going to stay with me tonight. I'm not completely sure how fine she is."

"Bells, you ok? I saw Dibiase at the club and I figured that was the problem. Did he say or do anything?"

Bella shook her head. "It had nothing to do with Dibiase. I'm fine. Just a little trouble with my friend Jackie back home."

"Ok. Are sure there's nothing wrong. I mean you're staying with Dave. Is there anything I should know?"

Dave and Bella both looked at each other before Dave responded. "No there isn't. Its just two friends talking. I'm just trying to help."

Randy nodded. "Ok Bells, if you need anything call me. I'm here for you. And so is John."

"Sure thing Randy. Actually I'll come by tomorrow to talk you. I need to. And tell John I said thanks. Also I'll stop by and talk to him too. But right now I wanna sleep. I'm exhausted."

Randy nodded. Kissed Bella on the head goodnight and left.

"He thinks something is going on."

Bella smirked. "I know. But I'll talk to him about it."

Minutes later there was another knock on the door. This time it was Ted. You could tell he was scared, but came in anyway.

"Ted, just so you know. I'm not cool with this. But Bella told me you make her happy. You so much as hurt her and I'll kill you."

"I'm not gonna hurt her. I love her way too much to hurt her. It's something I can't do."

"Yea. This coming from a guy cheating on his wife."

Before this could go any further Bella spoke up.

"Ok that's it. Dave you promised."

Dave took a deep breath. "Ok fine. You have a cover. I want you two out of my room. Bells I want you back here by eleven tomorrow morning."

Bella nodded. She gave Dave a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too Bells."

With that Ted and Bella left. They made their way back to Ted's room. Rather than talk on the way to the room, Ted thought it would be better to walk there in silence.

Once they got to his room, Ted gave Bella a passionate kiss.

"You know I love you?"

Bella nodded. "Yea I do. You know I love you?

Ted nodded. "Yea I do. So what are we gonna do tonight? There's a lot we can do."

Bella laughed.

"Hmm Ted, what can we do? You're right there is a lot we can do. But how about we talk and then have a little fun later.

"That's exactly what I had mind. But in reverse."

Bella smirked. "Then what are you waiting for?"

_A/N: Long chapter I know. But hey at least you have a better feel of Bella now. Hope you liked it!!! As always review!!!!!_


	18. Shocker

Disclaimer: Mine- Bella. Not Mine- everything else.

_Warning: Sexual Content._

**Shocker**

Ted wrapped the blanket around Bella and himself. To say they weren't in a state of bliss would be an understatement. All in all you could tell totally and completely that they are in love with each other. And nothing is going to stop them. But yet he couldn't help but feel a little troubled. He saw how Bella looked when he went to Dave's room, she looked like she had been crying. And he couldn't help but notice the 'I love yous' that they exchanged. He told himself he wasn't going to feel threatened until he knew for sure what the deal was. But he still couldn't help it. Ted heard Bella profess her love to another man right in front of him. What was up with that? But aside from that he could also tell that Bella was a bit shaken up. He couldn't help but wonder what else they talked about. Did he want to know? Yea. But did he want to rush into this conversation that fast? No. However, he did feel that he needed to know.

Bella on the other hand was wondering how she was going to explain everything to Ted. She had some fears about telling him everything. Would he still love her afterwards? How would he see her after she tells him? Was it possible that Ted would end things? All sorts of things were running through her mind. And she couldn't help but shiver at the thought. She had realized, that only after a week with Ted, that she was in way to deep. And there was no turning back for either one of them. Tons of things had been running through her mind. For one thing, Ted never did force himself on her. Bella knew that in her heart Dave would never lie to her. And his side of the story did make more sense. That she definitely was going to mention. But how can she bring up her past experiences? Hell, even her relationship with Dave. As far as Bella knew, Ted knew nothing about that relationship. He didn't even know she was pregnant and had in fact miscarried. She suddenly realized what the problem was. Bella had simply rushed into this relationship with Ted. As she told Dave, she feels right with him and she never even thought about her past life. Ted and herself, in all honesty, jumped into their relationship rather quick. Sure they gave the consequences a quick, and I mean quick run over, but still, she couldn't help but feel a little trepidation. She probably wouldn't have felt like this, if it weren't for what Ted had told her earlier. Yep the pregnancy of Sara was bothering her. Even Ted said it wasn't his, she still didn't feel at ease about the situation. But despite everything Bella loved Ted more than anything.

She was almost asleep when she felt Ted pull her closer to him. Despite everything that she was thinking she couldn't help but smile. She looked up at Ted to see him smiling too. But she noticed the look in his eyes. He was thinking about everything just as Bella was.

"Ted, you ok? You're pretty quiet tonight."

"Yea babe, I'm fine. Just thinking that is all."

"Oh and what is Mr. Dibiase Jr. thinking about?"

"Everything. I know that we've known each other for like ever. But we still don't know know each other. Sure we were forced to see each other as kids, but that doesn't mean we got along. You know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean. So what do your propose Junior?"

"Junior? I'm not sure if I like that. As childish as this sounds why don't we play twenty questions?"

Bella looked at him like he was crazy. "Twenty questions? I haven't played that since I've been eleven. Rather than play twenty questions, how about we just talk. I really don't like the limit of talking."

Ted laughed. "Only you Bella. Fine we'll just talk since you don't like the limit. So which one of us starts? Me or you?

"Well since you came up with the idea, how about you start. Ask me anything you want Junior."

"Ok. So lets start easy. I know your first name is Isabella. But I'm assuming you like Bella, since no one calls you Isabella. So my first and probably easiest question of the night is, Isabella Orton, what is your middle name?"

Bella smirked. "Of all the things you ask me, you ask me my middle name. But since it is your _easiest _question of the night I guess I'll have to answer. My middle name is Nicole."

"Nicole? That's pretty. Ok look Bella I don't want to beat around the bush or stall with stupid questions like 'what's your favorite color' and shit like that. Tonight I noticed something when I came to Batista's room. Well two things. But one thing I noticed is the 'I love yous' that were exchanged between the two of you. Is there something going on between you and Dave Batista?"

Bella had a feeling this was bothering him. She had noticed by the way they walked to his room in silence. And by the way he had kissed her as soon as they got into the room. And the roughness of their sex earlier. But hey she wasn't complaining about either the sex or the kiss. The silence was the only thing that bothered her.

She took a deep breath. "Ted I can't talk about this right now. There is way too much attached to the subject. But I will tell you this. Dave Batista and myself _did_ have something. Three years ago."

"Bella please. This is something I need to know. I understand it was three years ago, but it still doesn't mean it can't resurface. I mean I heard you and him profess that you love each other. And not only that it was right in front of me!"

"Ted its nothing like that now. I love him as a friend. And only that."

"Yea now you love him as a friend. But what about three years ago? Huh?"

"Are you accusing me of something? Because if you are I would sure like to know what it is Dibiase!"

"Look Bella, I'm not accusing you of anything. I just want to know. For the love of God, I love you. I just want to know. If we're gonna be together I need to know."

Bella was holding her anger in at this point. "Ted, I'll tell you when I'm ready. Like I told you before there is a lot that goes with myself and Dave. I can't give you bits and pieces. You need the whole thing. Baby if you love me, you will drop it, and let me tell you when I'm ready."

"Bells. I need to kn-

"Ted! When I'm ready I will tell you. Besides its my turn to ask you something."

Ted smirked. "Sure I ask a question and it gets shut down. But now you can ask a question. Why is that?"

"Because you love me. Now I'm gonna start off with a lame, yet easy question. I know your name is Theodore Dibiase Jr., but babe, please, what's your middle name?"

Ted shook his head. "Uh-uh. I'm not telling you my middle name. Its horrible. And I don't want anyone but myself and my family to know it. Hell Sara, doesn't even know it."

"Please baby. I told you mine. And you seem to forget, I'm not Sara. Come on please. Your middle name can't be that bad babe."

"Trust me it is."

"I bet its not. Please babe. Its only fair. Please?"

At this point Bella got up and straddled Ted. She leaned down and slowly kissed him. If anything she knew she could seduce Ted into it. It always worked.

"Urghhh the things you do to me babe."

"I know. But you love it."

"I can't believe I'm telling you this. And its about the stupidest thing. He paused and then mumbled. My middle name is Marvin."

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Marvin."

"Huh?"

Ted spoke a little louder this time. "Marvin."

Bella tried to suppress the giggle she felt coming up her throat, but for the life of her she couldn't. She giggled for a couple of seconds before she looked at Ted. Her giggling came to a halt.

"Sorry babe. I shouldn't have laughed. But you're right, your middle name is horrible. I can't believe it, I'm dating a guy who's middle name is Marvin. That's ok babe I still love you."

"Gee thanks honey. Nice to know what you think. But I'm glad to know you still love me. You have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Please, for the life of me. Don't tell anyone my middle name. I'm embarrassed about it enough as it is."

"No problem baby. I won't tell a soul. I'll take your middle name to the grave with me. So I promise you, your secret is safe with me."

"It should be. Otherwise if you do tell I'm gonna have to do something about it."

"Oh? Like?"

"Something like this."

He flipped them so that he was on top. And he began to tickle her mercilessly. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Ted....stop it.....I can't breathe...hahaha."

This went on for another couple of seconds before he stopped.

"Now do you believe me when I say, don't tell anyone babe."

Bella nodded.

"I told you Junior. I'm not gonna tell anyone anything."

"Good. But just incase you now know the consequences if you do tell anyone."

"And to think I love you."

"I know you do. Just like I love you. But Bella, please tell me. What is or was the deal between you and Dave?"

_I should have known he wouldn't have forgotten about it. _"Babe, I told you. I can't tell you right now. It's a lot for me to take in. It is severely emotional. And I need for you to be ready to hear it. Not only that I need to be ready to tell you. Speaking of relationships and what not, have you talked to Sara since today?"

"Yea I did. She called me to see what I was up to. She figured since the show was over, that I was free to talk to her all night. From what I can tell she is excited about the pregnancy. But I still can't help but feel like the baby isn't mine. And I've been thinking about it since she told me. There is no way she can be pregnant with my child because we haven't slept together like that in a long time. And this leads me to the only logical explanation. She's cheating on me."

"Right. But still you want the kid to be yours?"

Ted shook his head. "I love kids. Don't get me wrong I love them. But I really wasn't planning on having kids right now. I have time to have kids. I'm not going anywhere. Besides I don't want to have kids with Sara. As I told you Bella, I feel like I made the biggest mistake of my life by getting married to her. On top of that, I don't see her as a mother. But that's just me. Its how I feel."

"So you don't want kids?"

Ted shook his head. "I never said that. I want kids. I just want them right now. Or with Sara for that matter. I need to get this whole thing with her situated. I can't go on like this. But honest to God, I don't know what to do. I'm thinking an annulment or divorce would work. Like I said, I want to double check on this whole kid situation. Would it be wrong to wait until after the child is born to leave her? Like do a DNA test, just in case, and then if the baby isn't mine, leave her?"

"I'm just as confused as you are. This whole pregnancy threw us off course. But in the end, you do what is right. Do what you feel is right. I don't want you to make the wrong decision and regret it."

"Bella I already have regrets. I told you, I feel like I made the biggest mistake of my life in marrying Sara."

Bella could only nod. She somehow felt like this was her fault. Bella, herself had heard Ted say he was fine until she came back. Once again his thoughts and feelings for Bella came back. He said himself he was in love with her. Since this whole thing started, Bella was just now starting to realize what this was doing to her. This, in the long run, was going to affect her, in a bad way. It wouldn't only affect her, but Ted also. She knew it felt the same way as her. They had this weird connection to each other. The one where they can know what the other one is feeling and thinking without even asking the other. Yet, they couldn't seem to stay away from each other.

"Ted, do you sometimes feel like we are doing the wrong thing?"

Ted was definitely shocked by her question. But he had a feeling this was coming. He did sometimes feel like it was wrong. But he couldn't explain how right it felt. Its like Bella was made for him. And he was made for Bella. The fact that someone could understand him, like Bella did, both excites and scares him. He can't ignore the feeling he gets when he is around her. Just like she can't ignore the feelings she has when she's around him.

"Truthfully Bella. Yea I do. But it also feels so right. Baby it was like we were made for each other. I know it and you know it. Bella we have this hold on each other. And neither of us can let go."

"I feel the exact same way. Would it be wrong if we took a break for a little bit? You know so we could figure out what we want? We really need to think things over. Because if we don't we're going to be running in circles every time we are together."

It hurt her to say it. But she had to. She felt this way. Don't get her wrong, she loves Ted with everything in her being. But they both had to think things over before they could get any further. She was hurt for mentioning it and even thinking it. And by the look on Ted's face she can see he was just as hurt just as much as she was."

"What? We're taking a break? Bella I love you dearly. There is no we can take a break. Our relationship is going hot and heavy. This is about Dave, isn't it?"

"Ted this has nothing to do with Dave. I don't know where you're pulling Dave from. This is about us. We need to get our priorities straight. Come on Ted, Sara is expecting. You have no clue if the kid is yours. You're confused, as am I. Honey, you don't even know what you're going to do about Sara. Not only that I need to get my shit straight. Before we can take what we have any further, I have to get my emotions together. This is way to much for me to handle. Especially with everything that I went through three years ago. There is to much emotional baggage that I am carrying. And believe when I say I don't want to carry it around with me during our relationship or the rest of my life for that matter. Ted baby, this is for our sake and for our sanity. We have to get our shit straight."

"Bella I don't know what you and Dave talked about in his room. But I'm already having the feeling that I don't like it all. There is something going on there. You love Dave, but not in a friendship kind of way. It's a more than friends love. And you know it Bella, you can't deny it."

She could tell Ted was pissed. But she was holding her ground. It was taking all her energy for her, not to get pissed and yell. She had to keep herself together. Otherwise if she didn't, she would have a melt down in front of him. And she didn't want that. But it happened anyway.

"Look Dave and I are friends. I _only _love him as a friend. He knows what I went through three years ago. And like I told you, I will tell you when I am ready. Its too much for either one of us to take in."

"Bullshit! This has everything to do with Dave. Bella you are a whore. You just wanna be with Dave and open your legs for the whole roster!! You know what, just get out! I don't want to hear it anymore. You got your break. So go!"

Bella couldn't believe he said that. She slapped him really hard. She was beyond pissed. And not only that she was hurt.

"This has nothing to do with Dave and you know it. You don't wanna hear it but you will one day. I'm gonna go now since this break up is a go, you know since I'm a whore and I want to sleep with everyone! Have fun with Sara and her bastard child. Oh and don't you fucking come to me when shit with Sara goes wrong. I'll see you on Monday asshole!"

With that she got dressed and stormed out of his hotel room. Without even thinking she went directly to Dave's room. She had tears streaming down her face. To say she was hurt would be an understatement. Words couldn't even explain how she felt at that moment.

She knocked on the door. She patiently waited for Dave to open the door. Finally seconds later a tired looking Dave opened the door. But he suddenly perked up at the sight of a crying Bella.

"Bella. What happened? Is everything ok?"

Bella was still crying. She was crying so hard she can barely form a sentence. At this point Dave pulled her into his room and sat her on her bed. He grabbed her a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"Bella here take this. I want you to drink some water and calm down. Once you are calm I want you to tell me what's wrong."

She could only nod. She took the water from Dave and began to drink from it. Bella slowly inhaled and exhaled and did her best to calm herself down.

"Do you wanna stay here with me tonight?"

Again Bella nodded. She was afraid if she did talk she wouldn't be able to calm herself down.

"Ok. Let me get you something to sleep in. Afterwards I want you to take a shower and relax. When you're done and ready, then we'll talk. Ok?"

Once again Bella nodded. She took the oversized shirt from Dave and went into the bathroom. She started the shower and started to relax. The whole time she was in the shower her thoughts kept drifting back to Ted and the argument they had. Again she began crying. She couldn't help it, she loves Ted. And the things he said to her were hurtful. Bella once again calmed herself down and stepped out of the shower. She got changed into the shirt Dave had given her and walked out of the bathroom.

Dave looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. "Are you feeling better now?"

"A little bit, yea."

"Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Yea. I want you to sit down and let me talk without interruptions."

"Before you start does it have anything to do with Ted?"

Dave looked Bella square in the eyes. And he noticed by the glint in her eye, it definitely had anything and everything to do with Ted. He was fuming. He started getting up and was gonna head to Ted's room to kick his ass. But before he could even make it past the bed, he felt Bella grab is big arm compared to Bella's small frame.

"Dave. No. You can't do this. I need to talk to you. Its urgent. And besides I don't want you getting in trouble for kicking Dibiase's ass."

"Dibiase huh? Back on a last name basis with him? So he fucked up bad then?"

"Yea he did. Now shut up so I can tell you what happened."

So for the next fifteen minutes Bella told Dave about everything. About how he started with the middle name questions and how he began to question the relationship between herself and Dave. She even went on to explain all that was going in his marriage and the doubt about the child being his. Then she mentioned everything from how he accused her of seeing Dave to the break they should take and why, to when he called her a whore.

Dave sat quietly as he waited for her to finish her story of what happened. And he was beyond pissed. No one does that to Bella.

"I'll kill him."

"No Dave you won't."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I love you and I don't want you in jail. And some stupid part of me still loves Ted. But no matter what I am still hurt by the things he said to me. I don't want to know what happens now. The only thing I can do, is let things go without any interference."

She was in tears at this point. Dave saw this and hugged Bella. But neither of them were ready for what was going to happen next.

Without even thinking Dave pulled Bella in for a kiss. Both were expecting the other to pull away, but neither did. Instead they kept going. They never stopped.

Dave continued to push Bella further up onto the bed. Without ever breaking the kiss. Slowly her shirt came off. Dave stopped kissing her and he slowly started kissing down her neck and moved slowly to her collarbone. After receiving a moan from Bella he proceeded down to her breasts. He was playing with one, while sucking the other. He continued this for a little more and then switched.

"Mmm Dave...thats...uh...mmm...great.."

Dave smirked and then left butterfly kisses down her stomach. He could feel Bella shivering under his touch. Truthfully this drove him wild. He then parted her legs. Dave kissed and nibbled on her inner thighs before he began to manually please her.

"Ohhhh fuck Dave...uhhhh...mmm..shit..oh god.."

He continued this and picked up his pace. Bella kept up with his pace and was moaning in pleasure. He thought the whole floor was going to hear her, but he didn't care. All of a sudden he pulled his fingers out and put his tongue in. He began to work at Bella's core. His tongue was swiveling all over her pussy. Of course his tongue ring added extra pleasure...

"Ohhhh fuck..that feels soooo great...mmm don't stop.."

She went on and on. Her whole body was shaking from how hard her orgasm was. Dave was turned on by this and continued to lick and suck on her pussy. While sucking on her clit Dave began to finger her again.

Bella was going insane and her orgasm had gone to new heights. She loved what Dave was doing to her. Her screams were getting louder and louder.

"Oh fuck Dave..I'm gonna...mmmm...c-c-c-ccccum...fuck..don't stop.."

Just as she said that Dave stopped. He looked up at her and the moved up. He began to kiss her. His tongue was licking at her lower lip for entrance. Bella finally granted access. Dave's tongue flew into her mouth and moved around all over her mouth. He left no part of her mouth unexplored.

The kiss was driving them both crazy. The idea of Bella tasting herself in Dave's mouth drove her insane.

Dave continued to kiss her while he spread Bella's legs apart again. He was at her entrance when he broke the kiss.

"You sure you want this?"

"Fuck yea Dave. I want you."

With that Dave entered her. At first it was at a slow pace. He stopped for a second so she could get used to his size once again. After all this was Dave we're talking about here. He began pumping in and out again. Dave started out slow at first.

"Oh goooddddd...faster Dave..harder...mmm..come on Dave fuck me like a wrestler, not a referee."

With that Dave picked up the pace and began to go faster and harder. He was pumping in and out so fast he could barely hear Bella over his own screams.

"Uhh Bella you feel so good. So...fuck uh...shit...mmmmm..tight..I love the feel of your pussy around my cock. Come on baby, tell me how bad to you want it?" He asked as he slowed down again.

"Uhhh fuck...Dave...mmm...FASTER....Come Dave...uhhh...fu-"

She didn't get a chance to finish as Dave continued to go faster and faster and harder and harder. It drove him insane that Bella could keep up with his each and every thrust.

"Mmmm Bella...uhhh..shit...you're beautiful...shit..I think I'm gonna..."

Before he could finish Bella flipped so that she was on top. She slowly took Dave outside of her and went down between Dave's legs. She rubbed her hands up and down his inner thighs. She slowly then nipped and kissed them both. After that she moved up to Dave's huge hard cock. Before she took his whole entire thick and long length in her mouth she started out with a hand job. While giving the hand job she was pulling on his balls.

"Mmm..Bells uhh fuck..mmm...uhhh..that feels soooo good."

Bella continued with the hand job for a little more. And without warning she went down and took his entire length into her mouth. She blew onto his tip before taking him in her mouth. She was sucking slowly and eventually began to go faster and kept taking Dave in further.

"Bella!!!! Oh fuck...mmm...come on baby jjjjust like thatt..mmm" He got out between moans as his hand was pushing her head further down his cock.

"Mmm I'm gonna...uhhh mmm oh yea...cumm..oh god"

Bella could feel him coming close. With that she pulled him out of her mouth. She brought herself up to his hard throbbing cock. Before lowering herself she played with herself for a little. She and Dave were moaning. She knew he was turned on as was she. Bella lowered himself onto her length. Dave grabbed her by the hips. They began moving at a slow rhythm. And then the pace got faster and faster. The two were panting and moaning hard.

All of a sudden Dave flipped that he was on top. He grabbed Bella's hands with his and held them above her head. He began to go faster and faster. Both were moaning and everything. He was looking Bella in the eyes. He knew she was close. He could feel her walls tightening around his cock.

"Look at me Bells. Cum for me baby."

Bella did what he said and looked at him.

"Ohhhh Dave..that...uhhh..ffffeeelllsss sooo good...faster...I'm gonna cum...mmm"

With that Dave picked up his pace as she and Dave continued to look at each other.

"DAVE!!!!!!!" she shouted loudly as she climaxed.

With a few more pumps Dave climaxed and fell on top of Bella. He moved up and kissed her. The kiss was hot and passionate.

"Mmmm Dave, that was...it was...excellent."

"Same for me Bells. Same for me."

With that he rolled off of Bella and wrapped the blanket around them. He wrapped his arm around Bella and kissed her on the cheek before they closed their eyes to drift off.

Dave couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe he had just slept with his ex. When he thought she was asleep he said something Bella was never supposed to hear.

"I still love you Bella."

With that he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Bella had heard everything loud and clearly. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Bella just slept with her ex. Not only that he still loves her. What was she going to do now?

Before she feel asleep and snuggled closer to Dave her final thought was 'I love you too Dave'. But little did anyone know, things were going to get even more complicated.

_A/N: Shocking huh? I decided I needed to heat the story up. What better way than to throw in the ex. As always review! Review! Review!!!_


	19. About Last Night

Disclaimer: You get the idea by now.

_Warning: Sexual content._

**About Last Night**

The next morning Bella woke up and realized she was not in her room, nor was she in Ted's. She looked around the room for a second waiting for something to hit her. Her eyes fell to the floor where she saw her pink lace panties were. And then it hit her. She was in Dave's room. With Dave.

All the events from last night hit her. Everything from her argument with Ted all the way to her nightcap with Dave.

She carefully without waking Dave slipped his arms from around her and sat up on the bed and slipped further into thought.

_This is not good. This is not good at all. I still love Ted. But wait do I still love Dave in that way too? Maybe I do still love Dave like that. Because if I didn't, I wouldn't have had sex with him last night. All be it, it was mind blowing sex. But still. Ok. I'm definitely confused now. I know without a doubt that I love Ted and it runs deeper than anyone could ever know. I'm just confused on whether or not I love Dave like that too. But wait, is it possible to love two different men the exact same way? Fuck my life. What am I going to do now? There has to be some way for me to know whether or not I love Dave the same way I did three years ago. Last night I did feel a definite connection. And I know he did too. Because if he didn't he wouldn't have said ' I still love you Bella'. Oh God what am I going to do? Where does this leave me and Dave now? Wait! Is me sleeping with Dave considered cheating on Ted? No! It shouldn't be because Ted and I are broken up. Besides he was cheating on his wife with me, so this doesn't make him or me any better. Oh God we're screwed. I need to stop thinking. What can I do? I know! Wake Dave up. We need to talk about this now!_

"Dave. Dave baby wake up."

She shook him hard. He wouldn't budge. So she kept saying his name and shaking his shoulder. Getting frustrated Bella came up with another idea.

_Damn! I forgot how heavy of a sleeper he is. But that's ok I got an idea. I just hope it doesn't backfire on me._

She reached over and grabbed Dave's shirt off the floor and put it on. She turned around to see Dave was on his back. Perfect just where I want him. Carefully she straddled him. She couldn't help but smirk as she looked down at his perfect sleeping form. Slowly she ran her hands up and down his massive chest. He began to shiver a little. Ok. This is going well. While still running her hands up and down his chest she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Still nothing. So Bella pressed her lips down a little harder. Again nothing. Getting frustrated she decided to try again. For the third and final time she tried again. This time she pressed her lips harder to his. Before she even knew it she felt two arms grip her and then flip her so that she was on the bottom.

It happened so fast. When she finally got a hold herself she looked up into the eyes of a smirking Dave. He leaned down and gave her kiss and then pulled his mouth from hers. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"Now Bells, pray tell what were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to wake you up jackass. We need to talk. Like _now_."

"Jackass huh? You see I was gonna let you go. But since you called me a jackass, I better not."

"Oh you think you're smooth huh?"

"I don't think I'm smooth, I know I'm smooth. After all you did fall for me."

"Not so much you as your body." Bella kidded.

"Aww babe that hurts."

"I'm sure it does. But seriously Dave, all jokes aside, we really need to talk about last night. We both need to know what is going on."

Dave nodded. He knew she was right. But in all honesty he didn't want to talk. He himself had no problem with what happened between them last night. Whenever they were together he had always felt a spark. He felt it three years ago, and he felt it again last night. Hell even now he felt the sparks. However, he knew Bella, and she was one to talk. And he really couldn't blame her. Especially after everything that she had been through three years ago. Apart of him however, realized that she was right. They both needed to know what direction this was going in.

"Ok how about we do this. We go shower and then after the shower we talk. Sound good?"

"No. How about we shower separately and then talk? Because every time you and I take a shower together we're always in there for like two hours. As I recall last time we-"

Dave smirked. "I didn't hear you complaining. Ok. Lets compromise. Bells this is to help our environment. We shower together and there is no funny business. How's that?"

She sighed. "Dave-"

Before she could get two words in edgewise Dave cut her off with a kiss. He forced is tongue into her mouth and explored her mouth. He allowed their tongues to dance around with each other. Slowly his left hand drifted down to between her legs. Bella's back arched off the bed as his finger made its way into her and began to pump in and out of her. Seeing as how Dave's mouth was still pressed onto Bella's she moaned in his mouth. As soon as Dave felt her moans radiate through him he stopped and pulled his fingers out of her.

"You were saying?"

Bella was having a hard time catching her breath. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"Will do."

Bella had gotten up before Dave and walked into the bathroom and started the water. Once she decided that the water was good enough she stepped into the shower and let the water soak her.

Only seconds later Dave joined her in the shower. He couldn't help but chuckle at the way she jumped when he put his arm around her waist.

"Sorry babe. Didn't mean to scare you. You that deep in thought?"

Bella made the mistake of turning her head to respond to Dave. The second she turned her head, she melted. Without saying anything she turned around completely and kissed Dave. Before she even knew it Dave had picked her up and had her against the wall. Her legs instinctively wrapped around Dave's waist. Dave removed his mouth from hers pressing his lips down to her neck.

While he was sucking on her neck her legs dropped down from around Dave back to the floor of the shower. Bella carefully pushed Dave off of her. Dave was confused at her action and was going to question what she was doing, when she dropped to her knees.

Without warning she took Dave into her mouth. She started of slowly. First only sucking his head while moving her hand up and down his length. Bella applied all pressure on his tip, while flicking her tongue all over the tip.

"Mmmm Bella..oh shit...that feels good.." Dave was enjoying all the pleasure he was getting. Beginning to get lightheaded his placed his hands on the tile of the shower while looking down at Bella.

_I got him right where I want him. _She stared up at him with her eyes wide, while she continued this action but decided the hell with it. All of a sudden she began bobbing her head up and down his entire length. At first she started out at a slow pace, knowing it would drive Dave crazy.

"Fuck..mmm Bella..uhh..shit..."

She smiled knowing he was going insane. And continued with her slow pace. But then lust overcame her and she began to suck faster and harder. At this point she had Dave growling like an animal. She had always loved it when he reached this point. Bella knew Dave well enough to know when he was going to cum.

"BELLA!!! FUCK..SHIT..UH...CUM...MMM"

She smiled around his length and looked up at him with big eyes. All the while she sucked her hand was rubbing up and down his left thigh. She was about to remove Dave from her mouth, but before she could, he came. And with this she began to swallow and suck whatever she could off of Dave.

"Mmm..Bella..shit...so much for keeping our hands to ourselves?"

Bella smirked. "What can I say? I couldn't help myself. You in the shower is well...hmmm. A turn on? Yea. That's what it is."

Dave smirked and without a word pulled Bella up so that she was standing again. Bella was ready to turn around and get back to her shower when Dave shoved her against the wall. Before any protesting can begin, he pressed his mouth to hers while one hand was on her hip and the other was traveling down south. He quickly shoved his fingers into her.

His plan was to show her no mercy. And that's what he was doing. He was aggressively pumping his fingers in and out of her. And the more she moaned into his mouth, the faster he began to pump his finger. Having enough of this, he removed his finger from within her. And in one swift moment he picked her up and her legs, yet again, went instantly around his waist.

Without any type of warning Dave shoved is entire length into her.

"DAVE!!!!"

Not saying anything to her Dave continued to pump in and out of her quickly.

"Oh my god Dave...FASTER...uhhh...fuck...shitttt"

Dave smirked at her. And picked up his pace until he could feel her back literally slamming into the wall. The harder he pumped, the louder she moaned.

"Mmm you like that baby? Mmm...Are you gonna cum for me like a good girl? Huh? Show me babe. Come on. You want it hard? Ahh fuck..mmm...I love how you feel baby girl." With that said he pumped in her harder.

"Ahhhh yea Dave...FUCK...MMM...I..uh want it fucking hard...mmm...shit..I'm gonna-"

Before she could finish she felt her orgasm overpower her and she came. With a few more pumps Dave himself came again.

He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile right back at him.

"Mmm Dave. The things you do to me."

"I know. But you still love me."

That last phrase threw Bella off.

"Dave, don't lie to yourself. Those are the worst kinds of lies to tell."

"Oh Bella, what would the world do without you?"

"Go crazy."

Bella smiled and kissed Dave again. He gently put her down. And this time they continued their shower... or well they tried to.

_2 hours later_

"Shit Dave, I don't think I'm going to be able to go anywhere today. You really worked me over."

"I do what I can babe. So how about we have this talk that you've been dying to have?"

Bella nodded. Now that they were fully showered and sexed out for the moment. Yea right like that would ever happen. They sat down and decided to have a talk.

"After everything that has happened, I never expected myself coming back to you. When we broke up, I was a mess, but I also ran with the idea of not being with you anymore. As much as I loved you then, I had to let you go. And if we found our way back to each other, than that's great. That was my mind set, until now.

Last night, to say the very least, was a jam packed night. You caught me and Dibiase together. I told you everything that there is to know about what you missed out on three years ago. You were there for me when I came back here last night.

And we both know that we didn't plan for any of this to happen. Hell if someone told me I would be with you again, I would have laughed at them. Not because I don't love you. But because we both brought our relationship up to where we were only friends. And we were both happy with that.

But last night we both threw ourselves into a very complicated situation. We slept together. We made love. Do I regret it? No. Was it because I had just fought and ended things with Ted? No. It was because a part of me thirsted for you. And still does. But this is where it gets complicated, you _still_ love me, I love you, but some deranged part of me still loves Ted. My emotions are all over the place. And this is all in a span of twenty four hours. And I don't know what to do!"

Dave listened intently as she spoke. Once she was done talking, the two of them sat in silence, just letting everything she said sink through them.

"Everything that you say is true. I never once thought we would end up in doing what we did last night either. You're right, we were both being comfortable being friends only. But last night after you told me everything that you have gone through, I realized something. That I still in fact love you as more than a friend. Then I realized you love Dibiase, but if you come back to me it's a sign that we should be together. And you did come back.

It's weird, I know, but it's what my thought process at the time was. But when I kissed you last night and you didn't pull away, I knew it was right. It was right then and there that I knew that I _still_ loved you.

I mean I even felt it just now in the shower. There is no way I can deny how I feel right now. I've denied it long enough, and it was only a matter of time before everything resurfaced. You know?"

Bella listened and knew that Dave was right. But her heart couldn't help but flutter at what he was talking about. There was no way she could deny any of it. However, there still is the matter of what they are going to do.

"I know what you mean. In my heart, I know that I can't deny what we felt last night and just now in the shower. Even when Ted brought up that you and I could resurface, I didn't deny it. It's almost like my subconscious was telling me something. Maybe everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours is a sign. There are many ways we can take it.

But there's still going to be this part of my heart that still loves Dibiase. No matter what. It was only a week, but our relationship extends further to when we were kids.

However, there is this huge chunk of my heart that tells me I still love you too. I'm just very confused right now. Dave, honey, just tell me, where does this leave us?"

Dave thought about it for a little bit.

"We both love each other. The two of us have definitely come to realize that what we felt for each other never went away. I want to be with you. I want there to be an _us._ That is where I want everything to leave us. You know what I want. The ball is now in your court. You decide what you want."

Bella looked Dave in the eyes. She knew he was being sincere. And she knew that this could work. But where would this leave things with Ted? Or everyone else for that matter? Anyone who knew Dave and Bella three years ago, knew that the two of them were very happy. Well until the miscarriage that is. Bella wanted to jump into this with Dave, really she did. But there was a part of her that held her back.

"Dave, I want to think this through. And when I get my head straight I will come back to you. I promise."

"I understand. Just remember I'll be here waiting at my house in Florida."

"I know. And I love you for it."

With that Bella got up and gave Dave a hug and left his room. She really needed to think things through. Her mind could not agree with her heart. What threw her off was that she could jump into cold water with Ted. But with Dave she couldn't. And she didn't know why she was so wary.

_I need to talk to someone and fast. I can't talk to Randy about this yet. Candice is probably hung over and I don't want to bother her with my problems right now. I'll confide in her later. Duh! I'll talk to John. He'll understand. After all he was there for me post miscarriage, when Dave wasn't there. Shit! John isn't here. I can't have this conversation with him over the phone. Fuck. _

Bella was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that someone was calling her to stop. All of a sudden she felt someone grab onto her wrist and turn her around. It was none other than Ted.

"What do you want Dibiase?"

"I want to talk."

"No I'm done talking to you. You said enough last night when you called me a whore. I would say we're through talking, don't you?"

"Look Bella, I was angry. I didn't mean what I said."

"Dibiase, I have to go now. I'll see you at work, the only time we'll talk."

Ted stared on in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she would throw what they had away so fast. So soon. Immediately after she left, he regretted saying the things he said to her. He had tried calling her, but she wasn't answering her phone. It had hit him to follow her, but he wasn't sure where she went. If she went back to her own room, he couldn't talk to her because Candice was there. And if she went to Dave's room, he really couldn't show his face there because chances were she told Dave what he said. And a confrontation with Dave at three in the morning is not what he wanted.

"Bell we've been through a lot since we've known each other. Hell we went through enough last week. You're gonna throw all that away? I love you. We can't end it like this, we can't end at all. We're meant to be."

Bella rolled her eyes at that comment. Was he that blind? He was married, there is 'no more meant to be' for Ted. She could see that he meant it when he said that he loves her. Hell she still loves him. But they can't be together, an affair would only hurt them and everyone else in the end.

"Ted I know we've been through a lot together. And a lot more last week. I'm not throwing it away, the memories are with me. They aren't ever going to die. Even if we were seeing each other for a week. We have to end it. We're only going to hurt ourselves and everyone else in the end. It kills me to say this, but we aren't meant to be Ted. That ship has sailed for you. You know who you are supposed to be with. I have to go now. Like I said, talk to me only when we're at work or if its about work. That's it. We're done."

Ted was about to say something when Bella walked away. _If she turns around to look at me one last time, then she still loves me._

Bella began to walk down the hall. Her heart ached, it hurt her to say those things but he had know. No one is ever going to know how bad Bella wanted to say 'I love you' to Ted, but she couldn't it was the only way she knew she had to let go and that he would let go. But her heart didn't allow her to forget. No matter how much she didn't want to, she still turned around to take one last look at Ted. _I still love him, if only he knew how right he was._

"Bella! Where in the blue hell were you last night?" Candice asked the second Bella walked through the door to their room.

Bella smiled. "Nice to see you too Candy. Actually I was with Dave."

"With Dave?"

"Not like that. He saw me on my way out of the club last night and I explained to him I had to talk to a friend back home. I guess when I was gone for a long time he came looking for me. He found me outside a block away from the club. Without asking me he took me back to the hotel where I explained to him my friend Jackie was going through a hard time. And I just fell asleep there."

"Oh ok. I was worried. I tried asking Randy, but he didn't know either. Actually, when I figured he knew, he still didn't tell us. So I figured I'd just wait til morning to find out what happened. But I was really worried. I saw Dibiase there and I figured he had something to do with it."

Bella laughed. "No, it had nothing to do with Dibiase at all. Do you really think I would have let him ruin my night?"

"Not at all. But listen I have to get going now. I'm going back home for the next few days. I really miss my hubby. But I'll be in touch. And if you need me at all, call me."

"Will do Candy. I'll miss you and tell Alex I said hi."

Candice nodded at left. All alone once again Bella got lost in her thoughts when an idea came to her. She quickly picked up the phone and called John. The phone rang a once before John answered.

"CIAO BELLA!!!!" John answered in a horrible Italian accent. Yet Bella couldn't help but laugh at how corny John can be at times.

"JOHN!!!! The brother I never had. I-"

John could sense the difference in Bella's tone. Before Bella could continue any further John cut her off.

"Bells, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I just wanted to see what was up with you."

"Bella I've known you forever. I know when you're lying. Something is wrong. Please tell me. You know I'm here to help you."

"Ok fine. Are you still at your place?"

"Yea I am. Why?"

"Ok great I'm coming down to see you. I really need to talk you in person."

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. I'll call you with my flight details. See you soon bye!"

"Ok bye."

After that Bella packed her stuff and booked a flight to go to Florida to see John. Before she left her room she called John and let him know her flight information. When that was all done she got her stuff together and went to Randy's room.

"Hey Bells!! Are you feeling better now?"

Bella smiled. "Yea I'm feeling a lot better now actually." _What a crock of shit._

Randy nodded even though he knew she was lying. "I'm not ready yet. So if you want just sit down and wait we can head to the airport together. Mom and Dad are so excited to see us."

"Actually that's what I needed to talk to you about. I really need to talk to John, so I'm going to visit him. And I'll be home either later tonight or early tomorrow."

"John? Bella what's wrong? You know you can talk to me?"

"Randy I know I can talk to you. Everything is fine. I just need to talk to John. And I promise after I talk to John, I'll talk to him. I just need to get some stuff straight before I talk to you. When everything is official then I will talk to you. I promise you will know everything."

You'd think Randy would be hurt that she was going to talk to John first, but in all honesty he wasn't. He loved John like a brother. And he took comfort in the fact that Bella could talk to either him or John about anything.

"Ok that's fine. I'll tell mom and dad where you are and what is going on."

"Ok Randy. I have to go now. But I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

_In Florida_

Bella's plane ride was long and boring. But she made it to Florida there in one piece. The second she got off the plane she recognized John. It was kind of hard to miss him.

At the sight of him she automatically smiled and ran to hug him.

"Bella! What's wrong?"

"Wow John nice to see you too."

"Bella I'm happy to see you. But something is wrong when you can't talk to me over the phone. So talk."

Bella smiled. Only John could make her smile no matter her mood. It's what made her love him. He was like another brother to her.

"John, do you think we can talk at your house. I really don't want to talk about why I'm here in the middle of the fucking airport."

John laughed and agreed to talk at his house. The car ride to house was filled with mindless chatter. But he couldn't help but tell that something was wrong. He could tell by the way she laughed or talked something was wrong. He could also tell by her body language. This was not the Bella he knew. And he was going to help her in any way possible.

_At John's House_

"Ok Bella. We're here now. So talk."

Bella knew there was no way out of this with John. So as much as she didn't want to she told him _everything._ She told him everything from her thing with Ted to last what happened last night to her confrontation with Ted before she left. She also made him promise not to tell Randy anything about this. He agreed.

John sat on and listened in silence. He couldn't believe the things that he was hearing. These were things he thought would never happen. But then again things don't always happen the way you think the would.

"...Then Dave told me the ball was in my court and it was up to me to decide. I know what he wants. But I'm totally confused as to what I want. Like I think I know. But then I feel like I don't."

"Wow Bells. You and Dibiase? You and Dave? Wow. That's crazy. Ok anyway. Aside from your feelings about Ted. Better yet. Ignore Ted. For these next few minutes I want you to forget about anything and everything having to do with Ted. Ok? Now think. How do you feel about Dave?"

Bella did what John told her. It was hard, but she forgot about everything related to Ted and thought about her feelings for Dave. She couldn't deny how she felt. Whenever she was with Dave, she did indeed feel the sparks. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I want Dave. I want what he wants. I love Dave."

John smiled. He was glad to help her in anyway possible. In fact he was glad she made this visit, he was happy to see that she was starting to open up again without having to snap at people and ignore them.

"One question."

"Yea John, what is it?"

"What are you still doing here?"

Bella thought about it. What was she still doing there? She needed to go see Dave. Luckily, Dave lived a few blocks from John's house. Without even thinking she got up and took off towards Dave's house.

Within minutes she was in front of Dave's house. She knew he was home, she saw the lights on in the upstairs bedroom. She stopped running and caught her breath. She rang the doorbell. As she waited patiently for Dave to open the door she continued to catch her breath.

Finally Dave opened the front door. He was surprised to see Bella there. Before he could even question what she was doing there, Bella pressed her lips to Dave's.

When she pulled away Dave heard the words he's been waiting to hear.

"I want you Dave. I want what you want. I love you."

With that Dave pulled Bella into the house and brought her upstairs to his room where they made love on end for hours.

As they were falling asleep in each others arms, Bella couldn't help but think about what Ted was doing at that exact moment.

_A/N: Long I know. But hey what can I do. The next chapter is going to skip a month. So when the next chapter starts it will be January. John would have made his return. And Ted is back after being punted in the head by Randy. The next chapter is where things heat up. So with that...how was this chapter? As always review! Review! Review!_


	20. Cheater

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it?

_A/N: So this story skips ahead to New Years. Ted has since been punted in the head and out of action. But returns later in the chapter. Dave and Bella are still together. And everyone is happy. Bella and Randy have been working together in the whole Legacy angle that is going on right now. On with the story and all the complications that come with it!_ _As always please review!!!!!_

**Cheater**

Bella and Dave have been together since the day she showed up at his house. It was October then, it was now New Years Eve. Neither could believe how fast time had flown. It had been two months since they have gotten together. Needless to say, the couple was happy. Anybody could look at Dave and Bella and see that they are in love with each other. A close look at Dave and anyone can see the love he has for her, same thing with Bella. But a closer look at Bella, and one would see the how she had tiny hint of doubt or worry. Yeah, she was still scared of what could happen. No one could tell, everyone was just glad Bella was happy again. And she wasn't one to ruin anything for anyone, especially since she didn't like to open up all that much.

Her mind was in turmoil. The last time she had actually seen Ted, not on a work related level, was the day she went to Dave. That was the last time they had a personal conversation. Surprisingly, Ted did what she asked and only talked to her when it was for work. But both could tell that it was killing the other. However, they continued on as if nothing ever happened. It hurt the both of them, but what can they do? That Monday on Raw after their break up, was the last time she would see Ted for a little while. That night, for Randy's angle, Ted had to be punted in the head. This was creative's way of writing out Ted, so he could work on personal family issues. Bella had a feeling it had everything to do with Sara. Once Randy heard he got to take Dibiase out, he was happy. Although he would have been happier if he could really punt him in the head. However, it still hurt Bella on screen and off screen. Thankfully, people believed she was only acting when she reacted to the punt. But those feelings were very real. Once she got backstage she put on a happy face so that everyone can think she was fine and that it didn't phase her. This worked real well, because the only people who knew about her and Ted were Dave and John.

While Dave thought Ted was water under the bridge, John thought otherwise. He was glad that Bella was happy with Dave and vice versa. But John thought, despite what Dave thought, that Ted was going to show up again. John loved Bella, and would love to see her truly happy. Even if it meant with Ted. In his heart, he knew Bella was happy with Dave, just not that way she was three years ago. For some reason he thought she was better of with Ted, n ow just for him to leave that thing he married. But for some reason John just felt like everything was going to blow up. And it wasn't going to be good.

Ever since that day he talked to Bella in the hotel hallway, Ted hadn't been able to stop thinking of Bella. Sure he had seen her at work and that was when they talked. And the only thing they talked about was the promo for that night. He was definitely hurt by the way things had ended with Bella. And he could tell Bella was feeling the exact same way. But neither said anything, they just keep going on like nothing happened. And Ted hated that.

When he found out about Bella and Dave, to say he was hurt would be an understatement. And he began to blame himself. He had practically pushed her into Dave's arms after that fight they had. If only he hadn't called her whore and didn't press so hard to know what they talked about, he'd still have Bella. No matter how hard he tried to let go, he couldn't. It definitely didn't help that things with Sara were getting worse. He knew she was hiding something. However, he did have a feeling it had to do with the baby. For the life of him he would hate to deny the child his wife was carrying, but he constantly found himself thinking that the child isn't his because of the timing. So he decided to take a little time off and get his shit straight. This is where Randy got to punt him in the head, a n d here he is now; at home contemplating his life. Trying to figure out what exactly what is happening. Snapping out of his thoughts, he began to get ready for that nights New Years party, the whole time his thoughts on Bella.

"Babe you ready to go? Everyone's waiting for us."

"Yea I'm ready. I just need to put my earrings on."

Yeah Bella was getting ready to go out to a New Years party. In all honesty she really didn't feel like going out. All she really wanted to do was stay in with Dave and have a nice night in. Normally she was excited to go out, but not tonight. Today she was just feeling lazy and in a cozy kind of mood. Nothing rowdy.

"Bells you looking amazing."

"Thanks."

She did look amazing in her black skin tight corset dress from Bebe. She had on her black fishnets and a pair of black pumps to go with it. And to add a little shine she had on white gold diamond choker, with matching bracelet and earrings. Her hair was curled and pushed to the side in ponytail. Her make up, done to perfection, was smoky eye with little hints of gold in it. She was set and ready to go. Even though she didn't want to.

"Babe you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't really feel like going tonight. All I want is for me and you to stay in and cuddle and just be us."

Dave walked up beh i nd her wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is that what you really want?" Dave whispered in her ear.

Bella swallowed hard. "Yea Dave I do want that."

He smiled. "Good because I called everyone and told them we were staying in. In all honesty I didn't want to go either. I thought you wanted to go."

"Then why did I spend all this time getting ready?"

"Because we are going to dinner. So lets go."

At dinner the conversation was filled with anything and everything. But Bella couldn't help but feel like Dave was hiding something. She would catch him smiling every now and then with a hazy look in his eyes. Bella had no idea how to feel.

Before she knew it, it was time to get back home. But she could tell Dave was stalling by taking the long way back home. Once she heard his phone buzz, he checked the message and sped home.

"Dave, what is going on? You've been acting strange all night."

"Nothing babe. I'm fine. Now lets get upstairs because I don't think I can contain myself anymore."

That whole animal gimmick he has in the ring, could definitely pertain to how he was in bed. Seriously, the things he could do, were just..well Bella couldn't really find a word to describe it.

Bella wasn't really paying attention to anything. She was just out of it tonight. Of all days for her to feel lazy, today. Just as she was about to open the door to their room she felt Dave wrap his arms around her waist.

"Close your eyes baby."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

Bella was getting scared now. Surprise? She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. There are just some people in this world you don't surprise at all, and Bella is one of those people.

With that she heard Dave open the door and walk her into the room. She felt Dave's grip loosen.

"Open your eyes."

She did as she was told and opened her eyes. Her heart melted at the sight. She was definitely surprised in a good way.

The room was dimly lit. All over the floor and on the bed, red and pink rose petals were sprinkled around the room. And candles were lit adding a definite glow to the room. She looked around the room in complete and total awe. Bella was amazed at all the stops Dave had pulled to make tonight special for her.

When she turned around to question Dave, she was shocked. There he was on one knee, with a open little black box in hand. Bella slowly walked towards Dave, confused as to what he was doing.

"Dave?"

Without answering, he pulled Bella closer to him and began to talk, "Bella we've known each other for the last six years. We've been through it all. All the ups and downs of a relationship. The loss of not only a child but also each other. We were apart for three years and it's always hurt me because I've always loved you. From the day that we have gotten back together I've fallen even more in love with you than before. And I made a vow to myself to never lose you again. Make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Bella was definitely speechless. She had definitely not expected this. She looked from Dave to the ring to their surroundings. Without even thinking she dropped down to both knees pulled Dave close to her and kissed him passionately.

"Yes."

With that Dave slid the ring onto her finger. He picked himself and Bella up. Dave carefully carried her to the bed where they proceeded to make love until the new year.

Wrapped up in the sheets the now engaged couple stared at the clock. Once it hit twelve the two kissed each other passionately and wished each other a happy new year.

A Couple of Hours Later

After the new year hit, Dave and Bella were at it again. After the last round of the night, Dave fell asleep quickly afterwards. Bella did all that she could to fall asleep but for the life of her she couldn't. Her thoughts had been keeping her awake. She needed to talk to someone. With that she slowly got out of bed without waking Dave. And went into the bathroom. She put on her bra and panties, a pair of sweat pants from "Pink by Victoria's Secret and a black tank top. Quietly she grabbed her phone and house keys and left the house.

Being that she was in Florida, she didn't need a jacket. Once she got out the house, her head to seemed to clear up of her thoughts. She took a long walk around the neighborhood, but she still needed to talk to someone.

Her first instinct was to call John, but she couldn't because he went to go visit his parents for the holidays, so that was a no. Her next instinct was to call Randy, but she couldn't because knowing Randy he was still out partying.

_Who could I call? I don't want to bother anyone from work because they are all doing something. And I don't want them to know that I am having doubts or anything. Hmm. I know who I can call. I just hope he answers._

Slowly taking her phone out of her pocket, she went down her contact list and stopped at his name, hoping that he was still awake. The phone rang twice before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ted. What are you up to?"

"Bella? Is everything alright?"

"Yea. I just wanted to see how you were doing. We really haven't talked much."

"I'm doing fine. Listen Bella, where are you?"

"In Tampa with Dave."

"Oh. Well I'm fifteen minutes away from there. How about I come and get you? So that we can talk face to face. Is that ok with you?"

Bella didn't know what had possessed her to call Ted or to even agree with meeting up with him. But here she was doing it anyway.

"Yea sure. I'll see you soon. I'm at Logan Park." (A/N: I have no idea if that's a real park. So yea.)

"Ok bye."

15 minutes later

Fifteen minutes later, Ted arrived at the park Bella told him she was at. The second he saw Bella, he realized just how much he missed her. It hadn't hit him til now. And it sure as hell didn't hit him when she called.

He walked towards Bella and noticed that she had been withdrawn. Ted knew that look, she always had that look when she was deep in thought. Smiling to himself, Ted always thought that her facial expression was cute.

Bella having the feeling that she was being watched looked up to see Ted. She looked at him for a little while before she said anything. It had definitely looked like he changed in the time she hasn't seen him. And she couldn't help but smile. She never truly realized how much she missed him. Getting up and walking up to him she pulled him in for a hug.

"Woah. Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. Its just good to see you. How have you been doing?"

"Well I've been ok. I'm still trying to get things with Sara settled."

"And how's that going?"

"Horrible. I hate having the feeling to deny the child Sara is carrying. Its just that for the life of me, I feel like the baby is not mine."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in."

"It is. So Bells, how have you and Dave been doing? Last I heard you two were together."

Bella nodded. But she didn't miss the disappointment and hurt in his voice. And when she looked into his eyes she could see it in his eyes also.

"Umm. We've been good. Going strong. You know. But there is something I want you to know. And I would rather you here it from me, than someone else."

Ted was confused. His heart dropped as he looked at her left ring finger. And he didn't see the need to let her finish.

"You and Dave are engaged? How long?"

"How did you know?"

"I just saw the ring on your left hand."

"Oh. Since tonight."

"You don't look happy? I thought you would have been happy to be with someone you could have everyday."

"Ted, you know we would have ran in circles. And I am happy."

"You have a weird way of showing it. Bella I'm not gonna lie, I miss you. I love you. And when I found out that you and Dave were together I was hurt. There's just something about you that I just can't forget."

"Ted. I don't love you anymore. I love Dave."

"Really? Then look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore."

Bella looked at the ground and then back at Ted. She looked him directly in the eyes. "I love Dave. I don't love you anymore."

Ted started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You are completely full of shit right now. You know that? You say you love Dave, yet here you are in a park talking to me, rather than at home in bed with you fiancee. Jesus Bella, I know you real well. I know when you are lying. And I know you're lying when you say you don't love me. I can see it in your eyes."

What Ted had just said really hit Bella hard. Yea she did still love him. And what threw her off even more was that he knew. Bella was now confused. She knew she loved Dave, otherwise she wouldn't have said yes. And she knew she still loved Ted. Was it possible for her to love two different men the same way.

"You're right Ted. Just forget this ever happened. I'm gonna go now. Happy New Year."

She was already starting to walk away when she felt Ted grab her wrist and gently turn her around into him. He quickly let go of her wrist and wrapped his arms around her wrist.

"Please just hear me out. I love you. And there isn't a day where I don't think about you. Everyday I regret what I said to you. What throws me off even more is that we were only dating for a week. Yet I managed to fall for you hard. Just like you did too."

"Ted. I can't. It would never work. You have Sara and I have Dave. We both know who we're supposed to be with."

"And what if what we know isn't right?"

"We don't. The only thing we can do is follow our hearts."

With that before another word can be spoken Ted crashed his lips to Bella's. At first Bella tried to push Ted's lips away from her but she couldn't. Before she knew it Bella was kissing back. For the life of either of them they could not resist. The kiss had been so passionate Bella moaned. She loved the feel of Ted's tongue on hers.

Pulling away from each Bella looked Ted in the eyes and she knew that without a doubt that he was right about everything. She did still love him. But she also love Dave. At this point Bella was completely torn.

"What was that?"

"Following my heart. Lets get you home before Dave wakes up."

"I don't wanna go home yet. Lets stay out some more. Please."

"Bella. How about we just drive around?"

"Ok sounds good."

The two walked to the car in silence. Once in the car Bella turned towards Ted and kissed him again. There it was again. That undeniable spark. Pulling away she couldn't help but smile when she saw Ted smiling.

"What was that for?"

"Following my heart." She responded mocking Ted.

"Babe the things you do to me."

"I know. I know. The things I do to everyone. So Ted tell me everything. I know things with Sara aren't good. And don't say they are good because otherwise you wouldn't have needed time off."

"Things are much worse than before. She's hiding something, I can feel it. And I feel like it has everything to do with her pregnancy. We've been fighting a lot more lately. Sometimes its about major things. Other times its about bull shit. But the fights are getting worse. Like last month we fought about how I wasn't home a lot, and it just blew into more things that we kept bringing up. That fight just made it to the point to where I had to leave the house. I drove around and ended up going to talk to my dad.

My dad was never really fond of Sara. I think he really only put up with her because of me. And when I told him that we were getting married, I guess he humored me. Or probably thought I wouldn't go through with it. But I did. And he's come to terms with it. But when I told him she was pregnant and the child probably isn't mine, he thought I was down right stupid. And this then led me to explaining everything that has been going on. He told me to deal with it. For onc-"

"You told him everything? Even about us?"

Ted nodded. "Yea I did. He noticed that something was wrong with me. And then when we got together, he noticed a change in me. He saw I was happy. And when I told him it was you, he was happy. My dad has always liked you. When we were little he always used to tease me about liking you.

When I told him we broke up and why he smacked me upside the head. He then proceeded to ask me what I was thinking."

Bella laughed. "Oh gotta love your dad. He always cracked me up. What cracks me up even more, he smacked you upside your head."

"Funny Bella. Very funny. But yea. It hurt him to know that I was having an affair on Sara because my parents brought me up better than that.

Anyway needless to say Sara and I are on the rocks. Our fights get worse and worse. And anytime we have a fight I want to call you. But-"

"Why didn't you call?"

"Because I know you Bells, you're stubborn."

"But you love me."

"I know I do."

"Ted why are you stopping?"

"Just because. You weren't in such a rush to get home before, what's the big deal?"

"Nothing I was just wondering." She responded as she started getting out of the car. Inhaling she took a deep breath and sat on the hood of the car.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe everything that has happened. Time flew by. Its hard to believe. And now I'm engaged. Its hard to grasp."

"Yea I know. Engaged? You're gonna have fun with everything."

"Gee thanks Ted. Nice to know you're there for me."

"I'm always here for you babe."

"Thanks. Ted?"

"Yea."

Rather than tell him how she was feeling at the moment, she decided to show him. For the life of her she didn't know what came over her.

With that she pulled Ted close to her and kissed him passionately. This went on for a while before Ted finally pulled away.

"I love you Ted."

Ted smiled and kissed her again. And one thing led to another, before the two proceeded to show each other just how much they loved the other.

_An Hour Later_

"Oh God Ted. That was great. But we really have to get going now."

"I know."

The car ride back to Dave's was silent. Bella had Ted drop her off a block away from Dave's.

"Bye Bella. Love you."

"Love you too. I'll talk to you later."

With that the two kissed each other passionately. And Bella walked off back to Dave's. She carefully walked back into the house and back into her room. To her luck, Dave was still asleep. Bella stripped down to her bra and panties and slipped back into bed.

She quickly fell asleep with thoughts of what she had just down. Bella had just cheated on her fiancee and she didn't know what to do. Everything was getting even more complicated. The more complicated it got, the more torn Bella would become.


	21. Torn

Disclaimer: You should really know by now.

_A/N: Ok so I suck at life. I keep forgetting to say this at the beginning of each chapter, but I remembered this time. Thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing or just reading!!! I know you have lol. Anyway thanks!!! But please review because what's a story without an opinion!!! Review!!! Thanks lovers!!!_

**Torn**

The next morning Bella woke up thinking that Dave was next to her. But when she turned around she found a rose with a note in his place. Picking up the note she began to read what it said.

_Hey Babe,_

_I went out for a run this morning. Decided to let you rest because I wore you out last night._

_See you later. I love you lots!!_

_Love, Dave_

Bella smirked. Trust her when she says Dave wasn't the only one who wore her out. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out what had possessed her to talk to Ted. Hell let alone sleep with him again. When she ended the relationship with him months ago, she had intended to stay away from him on a personal level. She never once thought that he would be back in her life again. To her it was water under the bridge. Yet apart of her was still hoping that he would come back into her life. No matter what, she knew she was always going to have Ted in her heart.

However she did feel rotten. She's engaged to Dave. Don't get her wrong he's a great guy and she loves him. And she went and fucked it up by doing what she did. That part of heart that loves Dave, was really hurting her. Because for the first time since Ted brought her home, her actions really hit her. One half of the night she was with Dave, for the other half she was with Ted.

Her head and her heart were in two different directions. Bella's conscience was telling her what she did was wrong. That she loves Dave and he loves her. To end whatever could happen with Ted before it gets off the ground. And to remember Dave would never cheat on her. Also there was that reminder that everyone _would _get hurt in the end.

While her heart was telling her to go with Ted. Yea she loves Dave, but not the way she did three years ago. She was with Dave for the wrong reasons. Her heart belongs to Ted.Bella is in love with Ted. But she is in denial.

All in all you could say she was severely confused. And she desperately needed to talk to someone. There was no way she could talk to Dave. Ted wasn't an option. Randy was definitely a no no, he would go ape shit and kill Ted. Shit Dave probably would. In any case she would go to Candice, but she couldn't. Not yet, she would go to Candice when she was good and ready. And she knew Candice real well, so she knew Candice wouldn't get mad at her for hiding everything for so long. That left only one person. But she had no idea if he was home yet. So she decided to call anyway. After a few rings, he finally answered.

"Ciao Bella!!!"

Bella couldn't help but laugh. In all honesty that definitely took her mind off of things for a very short period of time.

"Hey John. Listen I really need to talk to you right now. Are you back in Tampa?"

"I'm not in Tampa yet. I should be there later today. Around 2 p.m. Florida time. How about I call you when I get home? Then we can talk. Sound good?"

"Yea sounds good."

"Uh Bells are you ok? What's going on? You don't sound like yourself."

"John I don't know what's going on anymore. I'm severely confused right now. Like I'm torn. I really need someone to talk to."

"Ok don't worry Bells. I'll be there before you know it. By the way, what time are you going back to St. Louis?"

"I leave here at 4:30."

"Ok sounds good. Are you sure you are going to be ok until I get there."

"Yea I think so. Like I have really big things to tell you. But I'm going to wait til you get here. This is definitely something I have to talk to you about face to face."

"Ok Bells. Chill, John said hearing her nervousness, I'll call you when I get back home. Love you!"

"Love you too! Bye!"

"Bye."

After only being on the phone with John for like two minutes she felt a little better. Sometimes she wondered what she would do without him. She loved the idea of John being another big brother to her. This way if she couldn't turn to Randy, she could turn to John. So this way she was never stuck. And she loved knowing they were both there for her, just like they knew she was there for them.

Looking at the clock and seeing that it was twelve in the afternoon, she decided to get ready. When she was done getting ready it had hit her. Where the hell was Dave? He had left sometime this morning. Yet he still didn't come home. Getting worried she finally picked up the phone and called Dave. The phone rang and rang until she got his voicemail. So she left a message and hung up the phone.

She couldn't help but worry. It had hit her to call again but she thought against it. She knew she could trust Dave. He wouldn't cheat on her. Bella knew him all to well. In order to keep her mind off of things she decided to pack her things. After all she was going home to visit her family back home. She had celebrated Christmas with them, and New Years Eve with Dave. Her plan was to go home New Years Day to be with her family. And that's what she was doing.

Bella was so enraptured in packing and in her thoughts she almost didn't hear her phone ring. Suddenly snapping of her thoughts Bella realized the phone was ringing. She looked down to see Ted's name appearing on the screen. For some reason she was surprised, she didn't think that she would hear from him.

"Hey Ted. What are you up to?"

"Not much really. Hey can you meet me at Starbucks. We need to talk."

"Yea sure. What time?"

"How about 3:30, I'm going back home to visit my parents, so my flight leaves at 5."

"Ok sounds good. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

With that she hung up the phone and continued with her packing. Once again she was lost in her thoughts. Again, she couldn't believe that she was meeting up with Ted. What was wrong with her? How can she love another man, when she was engaged to someone else. There was no way she could be in love with two different men the same way. She would have to pick. And honestly she had no clue who she would pick.

Twenty minutes after she got off the phone with Ted, her phone rang again. This time it was John saying that he was home and she could go over there right now. Seeing that she was done with her packing, she decided to go. She called Dave again and left him a voicemail saying she was going to John's.

It literally only took her five minutes to get to John's house. Seeing as house John lived like three blocks away. So this definitely made life on her easier.

The second that John opened the door and looked at Bella, he knew something was wrong. Hell he could even tell by the way she sounded on the phone. She didn't sound like herself.

"Bella!!! Happy new year!"

Bella looked at John and laughed. That was what she loved about John. He could make her laugh no matter what. And she always appreciated him for always being there. She definitely did the same for him. If Randy weren't her big brother, then John definitely would have been.

"Happy new year! Before we go any further, I want to tell you something."

John was confused. He didn't know whether or not to be pissed or excited. And her facial expression didn't really help matters either. So therefore he really had no clue on how to react.

"I'm engaged!"

John couldn't believe it. He was at a loss of words. Not only because she was engaged, but because of how she said it. He could sense in her voice, that she wanted to be happy and excited but she couldn't. There was something weighing her down.

John pulled her in for a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations! You and Dave make a great couple." Even when he said this he was still confused.

Bella looked at him and took in what he said. However, she could tell he was confused. She knew what he was thinking. And it she knew he was right. Why wasn't she more excited? Because of her feelings for Ted.

"Thanks John. But I'm confused." She said pulling away from John and sitting down on the couch.

"What are you confused about?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm confused about how I feel. You know, I love Dave. Otherwise I wouldn't have said yes. You know? But last night after everything went down, I was confused and I needed someone to talk to. I couldn't call you because you were with family, and I know how much you love your family, so I didn't bother you. I knew Randy was still partying. And my parents were probably out with the Dibiase's anyway. So no need to bother any of them or anyone else for that matter.

While I was out on my walk, I went through the people I could talk to. I still have no idea what possessed me, but I did it anyway. You remember everything between me and Ted?"

John nodded. He definitely didn't like where this was going. John had a feeling that Ted would be back in the picture but no that soon. Trouble was coming. And he hoped Bella wouldn't get hurt. She had been through enough.

"Well I called him and we met up. Then we got to talking about everything from my engagement to his personal life to mine to how he told his dad about us. And eventually we ended up sleeping together. But the crazy thing is, I felt the sparks again. I can't deny how I feel.

But what confuses me even more is that I still love Dave. And is it possible for me to love two different men the same way. There is no way I can deny what I feel for either one of them. And on top of that I agreed that I would meet up with Ted today at 3:30. John I need help."

John nodded. He took in each and every word that Bella had just told him. When she first told him about her relationship with Ted, he was shocked. But he had always known he would be back. Don't get him wrong, John liked Ted, he thought he was a good kid. But this whole situation would only get worse. And what made it even worse was that he couldn't even help Bella. He sighed before responding.

"Bella I can't help you. The best that I can tell you is, this is so cliche, but the best I can say is to follow your heart. I can't tell you who to love and who to be with. You have to decide on your own. Picture who you can see yourself with and make a decision. But just remember if you ever need to talk, I'm here and so is Randy."

Bella knew John was right. But she decided to come and see him anyway. She knew that talking to him would help her. With that Bella looked at the time and decided she had to go. She gave John a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for his advice.

She made her way home fast. When she got to the house she noticed Dave was home. Quickly, Bella made her way into the house and found Dave in the living room. But the second she walked into the room she noticed his mood. And it was not good.

"Hey baby. What's up?"

"Everything."

"Care to elaborate."

"Yea. After my run today I came home and found that you were asleep. But I decided to let you wake up whenever. When I got back home from my run my left leg started to hurt really bad. So I went to the doctor. He basically told me I had a torn hamstring and that I needed surgery sometime this month. I set up a time for next Tuesday."

Bella walked over to Dave and straddled him. She gave him a kiss and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry babe. Listen I'll take off next week so that I can be with you. But right now as much as I hate to, I really have to go my flight leaves soon."

"That's right you're going to your parents. Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"No that's ok. I'll take a cab. I want you to relax. And I promise to call you when I get to St. Louis. Love you baby."

"Love you too."

With that Bella went upstairs and called a cab. She grabbed her stuff and brought it downstairs. Having time to kill, she went into the living room with Dave. They talked about everything from their wedding plans to why she went to John's. Before she knew it, it was time for her to go.

"Ok bye baby. Call me when you get to your parents. I love you."

"Will do. I love you too." She kissed him some more and walked to the cab.

She told the cab driver to go to Starbucks. After all the talking she had done today she decided to go meet up with Ted. Just to see what he wanted. When she got there she saw Ted towards the back with coffee for the both of them. Quickly and quietly she made her way to Ted. She immediately sat down.

"Hey Bells. Look we really need to talk. Its about last night."

"Yea me too. Listen Ted, I can't keep this up. In the end we're both going to get hurt. I don't think I can handle that much on top of everything else I've been through."

"Bella I don't regret last night. I want to give us another shot. Come on. We love each other. And you know it. There's no way we can deny it. I see it in your eyes."

"Ted I know I love you. But I also love Dave. I need to get myself straight. The last thing we need is for us to jump into something and then for us to get hurt. Don't get me wrong, I want an _us_ too. But there is just too much on the line."

"You're right. But I know we can be together. Just think about it."

"That's what I'm gonna do. Because I know after last night, this isn't going to end. I just need to get my shit straight. And then we'll talk. Ted, you should do the same."

"I will. Because I know you're right. Just like you know I'm right. But please lets not give up on us."

"We won't baby. All we need to do is think. Listen I have to go to the airport now. But we'll definitely talk while I'm in St. Louis."

"How about I drive you to the airport. I'm heading there myself."

"I can't really. Thanks-"

"Bella come on, I'm not gonna bite. I promise."

Bella smirked and thought about it. A ride wouldn't hurt her. So she decided to go with him. But the thought of him being on her turned her on.

"Ok fine."

With that the two left and got into the car. The car ride to the airport was silent. But it was a comfortable silence. The two of them thought about what they were going to do. They thought about each other. And neither could deny it, they love each other. Also they both wanted to be with each other.

Once they arrived to the airport the two went to go return Ted's rent a car. Afterwards Ted stayed with Bella until her flight was called.

"Hey Ted. Where's Sara?"

"She's in Pittsburgh visiting her family. I was going to go with her. But then I changed my mind and decided to go see my parents. You know? Get myself straight."

"I know exactly what you mean. Dave's at home with a torn hamstring. So this kind of gives me time to think about everything."

Again the two sat in a comfortable silence. Before either one of them knew it, Bella's flight was called. As she was walking away she felt Ted gently turn her around and give her a slow passionately erotic kiss. It drove them both absolutely insane. The both of them definitely felt the sparks and they couldn't deny what they felt for each other. Finally Ted let her go. They smiled at each other and Bella walked onto the plane.

Once she was in her seat, she began to think about everything. She was definitely torn. Bella didn't know what to do. She didn't know who she wanted. In her mind she definitely knew she needed this time to herself, to think things through. John was right, she had to follow her heart on this one.


	22. Surprises

Disclaimer: Bella mine.

_Caution: Sexual Content._

**Surprises**

As soon as Bella stepped off the plane she couldn't help but laugh at Randy. There he was all the way in the corner with a hat and a pair of sunglasses on "looking" at a magazine. Obviously the whole point was for him _not_ to draw attention to himself. But yet he was.

Without any hesitation she walked up to Randy. He was so "into" the magazine he didn't notice Bella walk up to him.

"You know you're only drawing even more attention to yourself."

"Nice to see you to Bells. Happy new year. Congratulations on your engagement."

Bella was taken aback by this. How in the blue hell did he know?

"How did you know? I didn't tell anyone in the family yet."

"But you did tell someone. Besides Dave came to talk to Dad and myself for approval and blessings a few weeks ago."

"Right. But how were you so sure I was going to say yes?"

"Because Bells, I know you. Besides you and Dave have been together for a while. You two have been through so much together. It was only a matter of time. You two are meant to be. Also that ring he gave you is a big tip off. I mean a blind person can spot that thing from 15 miles away. Come on Bells, you're engaged. Be happy."

Bella could not believe what was coming out of his mouth. How would he know anything? He couldn't commit to anyone to save his life. Then again Bella realized nothing has been making any sense lately.

"Trust me Randal I am happy. In fact I'm ecstatic. I'm just super tired. I haven't been getting much sleep lately. So can we just go now?"

"What's eating at you?" Randy questioned as he picked up Bella's luggage.

"Absolutely nothing." Bella responded while walking towards the door.

On the way to the car Randy just kept talking to Bella. He could tell that something was wrong. Bella was an easy person to read. She was the type of person who wore her heart on her sleeve. But she never admitted to it.

"So are you staying at Mom and Dad's or at your place?"

"My place. I need to get some stuff straightened out. Pack some stuff, leave some stuff. Also I need to call Vince. And I need to sleep. So I'm just going to be at home tonight. I'll drop by Mom and Dad's tomorrow."

"You need to call Vince? For what?"

"Dave somehow tore his hamstring. He's having surgery Tuesday. So I need to see if I can get the week off to be there for him."

"His hamstring is still bothering him? I would have thought he would have gotten the surgery a long time ago."

Bella was lost. "Wait. What do you mean 'still bothering him'? He's known about this?"

Randy could tell by the tone of her voice she had no idea. Truth is, his hamstrings been bothering him since their match at Survivor Series back in November.

"I take it you just found out. Its been bothering him since Survivor Series our match."

Bella couldn't believe it. Why didn't he tell her? It was nothing for her to dwell on. Sure his hamstring getting torn is a big deal. But she still had her own thoughts to process.

"Yea he told me before I left today."

The rest of the ride was filled in silence. Her mind kept bouncing around. She didn't know what to do. All signs were pointing to leave Dave. But she was stubborn and in denial about everything. But how was she in denial if she loved Ted? Ok so maybe she wasn't in denial. She was just stubborn.

"Ok we're here." Randy said breaking into her thoughts. He got out the car and grabbed Bella's bags from the trunk.

Unlocking her door and turning on her light Bella noticed things looked the same in her apartment. Yet she hasn't felt the same. So therefore her home didn't feel the same.

Randy walked in dropping Bella's luggage in the living room. Instantly he picked up on her mood. He knew something was wrong.

"Are you sure you're ok? You seem distant."

"I'm fine. Just thinking. I have a lot to do now with the engagement and all."

Randy nodded. He could tell she was full of shit. But he decided not to push. If she was still like this tomorrow then he would push. But he would be patient and wait.

"Well I have to go. I have a date tonight. But if you need anything call me. Ok?"

Bella smiled. She loved having Randy as a big brother. "I will. Don't worry about me Randy. I'll be fine. But who is this girl?"

Randy smiled. "I'll talk to you about it later. I need to go." With that Randy said bye and left Bella alone.

Exhaustion was settling in. As Bella sat on the couch her thoughts returned to what Randy told her in the car. Why hadn't Dave told her sooner?

Without another thought she picked up the phone and called Dave. After the fourth ring Dave answered the phone.

"Hello?" Dave groggily answered.

"Hey baby did I wake you up?"

"Yeah but that's ok. Did you get in safely?"

"I did. Randy just dropped me off actually. But on the way over he mentioned something that I found very interesting. Not only that shocking. Why didn't you tell me you tore your hamstring sooner? Like when it first happened in November."

"I could kill Randy. The reason why I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you to worry. You had so much going on at the time, you didn't need this either. I mean the Dibiase situation took a lot out of you."

"So you tell me the week before you have to go into surgery? And don't use the Dibiase situation as an excuse. That has nothing to do with this and you know it."

"It does Bella. You were still mildly torn about it. The injury occurred a couple of weeks after the whole Ted thing."

"Stop bringing the Ted thing up. It happened and its over. The most important thing right now is that you didn't tell me about this sooner."

"You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Dave I'm not making a big deal out of nothing. If it has something to do with you and your well being, I want to know right away. Its because I love you. And I'm going to worry either way."

Dave sighed. He knew she was right. But he didn't want to admit it. If the situation was in reverse he would wonder why she didn't say anything sooner either.

"I love you too Bella. But you don't have to worry. Everything will be fine."

"I know. But I'm still going to worry."

"I know you are. But don't. You can't worry about me. All you have to worry about is our wedding. We're going to be starting a new life together. One with a clean slate."

Bella's heart raced. She really felt horrible about sleeping with Ted the other night. Dave absolutely loved her. And she went and broke his heart without him really knowing it. He wanted to start clean. There was no way they could. Not now. Not after Bella ruined it.

Bella sighed. "I know Dave. I do too. Listen I have to go now. I need to call Vince and then head on to bed. I've been so exhausted lately, I need to sleep. I love you."

"Love you too. Let me know what Vince says."

Bella nodded and let him know that she will. Once she got off the phone with Dave, she called Vince.

She explained the situation to Vince. Bella was needed on Monday, so Vince promised her that when she was done on Monday she could leave the arena to be with Dave. He gave her Tuesday through Sunday off.

After getting off the phone with Vince, she called Dave yet again and let him know what was going on. With that Bella got off the phone. She decided to take a shower and then go to sleep.

When she was done in the shower Bella went to bed. But her thoughts were keeping her awake.

_I don't know what to do anymore. I want both Ted and Dave. But unfortunately I can't have the both of them. Or maybe I can. There is no way I can use the excuse of being hurt anymore. I'm hurting myself by not being with Ted. As much as I hate to admit it, I need him. Wait! What am I thinking? I can't hurt Dave like that. Maybe I should make a clean break from Dave. But I can't. I love him too much. Oh God. What kind of mess did I get myself into? There is no solution to this. Everyone can get hurt._

No matter how hard she thought, she couldn't figure a thing out. The prospect of being in love with two different men flipped her world upside down.

Whenever her thoughts drifted to Ted her heart raced. Her stomach filled with butterflies. Heat radiated to her cheeks. And everywhere else whenever she thought about their nights together. With her thoughts about Ted flowing freely, she fell further in love with him.

But then her thoughts drifted to Dave. They went directly to their relationship 3 years ago. And the way it ended. She tried to focus on the present but couldn't. Yet she still loved Dave.

Giving up on her thoughts she finally fell asleep. Maybe if she just relaxed she could set her mind straight. Just for a few hours she wanted to escape reality. And she got that as she drifted mindlessly into her dreams.

**-The Next Morning-**

Despite getting a lot of sleep, Bella still felt crappy.

Even in her sleep, her problem haunted her. It seemed like everywhere she turned Ted and Dave where there. As of last night it became official, she had no escape. Things were going to get worse until she made a decision. She needed to do something and fast.

Before her thoughts could go any further, her phone rang. She checked the screen to see who it was. It was her Mom. Then it hit her, she never called her parents last night. But chances are Randy told them everything.

"Hi Mom."

"Hey sweetie. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Mom. Actually I was going to start getting ready. I have some things I need to get done today. And then afterwards I'm coming by you and Dad."

"Excellent sweetie. I just wanted to see what you were up to. And to make sure you were coming."

Bella smiled. She loved her Mom. "I'm definitely coming Mom. No need to worry. There's actually something I need to tell you, Dad, and Nate."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Its nothing bad Mom. There is nothing for you to get worked up over. Besides this is something I need to say face to face."

"Alright sweetie. I'm going to let you go now. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Ok Mom. Love you too."

Bella really had nothing to do. She just wanted to put off going anywhere for a little while more. It was nothing against her parents, she just had a ton of thinking to do.

Her mind wandered aimlessly for hours. It went in circles. Her heart was torn in two different directions. And the more she thought, the more confused she became. Giving herself a headache Bella closed her eyes and relaxed for a moment or so.

Then the "if onlys" were starting up. If only she hadn't gone to Ted, at all, she wouldn't be in this situation. Or if only she hadn't gone back to Dave, she wouldn't be like this right now. Her life would be different. But it was too late for the "if onlys". There was no turning back now.

For hours she just sat there and thought. Getting frustrated she got up and started getting ready to go to her parents house. This could get her mind off of things for a little while.

**-At the Ortons-**

Finally getting to her parents house, she just walked right on in. There was no problem since she had a key to the house. At this point in the day, she wanted it to go by fast. Emotionally she was exhausted. And it was her fault. But she just wanted this night to go without any problems. However Fate would work against her on this night.

"Mom, Dad, Nate! I'm here."

"Hey. What about me?"

Bella turned around to see Randy. She couldn't help but smirk.

"Excuse me. Randy! I'm here."

Randy smirked. "Yay, you remembered me!"

"Randy you're 28, since when did you start acting like you were 3? Besides I didn't know you were going to be here. I would have thought you would still be with your date. Seeing as that's how you work."

"My date? She was a dud. I realized it wouldn't work with her. Anyway Bella, you know I'm always here. Well until my house is done going through remodeling."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm sure the poor girl wasn't a dud, as you put it. As always you're afraid so you decided not to take the relationship any further."

Randy smirked. He knew she was right. But he didn't want to admit. There was no point since she knew she was right. However he still had the feeling something was bothering Bella. He decided to pursue her about it later though.

"Anyway. Where is everybody?"

"Everybody is downstairs in the basement."

_Why is everyone in the basement? That usually means someone else is going to come over because we barely use the basement. Oh great. Peachy fucking keen. This is going to be a long night._

Randy noted the look on her face. "Yea apparently someone else is coming over too. Mom and Dad didn't mention who though. So I guess that's a surprise to us. However we should get downstairs. Mom, Dad, and Nate all want to know what you have to tell them. Even though I think Dad has an idea of what you might want to tell them."

Nodding Bella started walking towards the stairs heading to the basement. She wondered who else was coming. There was no point in her dwelling on it anymore, she was already in the basement.

After greeting her parents and younger brother, she told them the news. And of course they were excited. But before anyone could further say anything the doorbell rang.

"Bella honey can you go answer the door?" Bob asked.

"Sure Daddy."

Running up the stairs Bella wondered who was here. After breaking the news to her family she felt better. Their happiness rubbed off on her. And for the first time in a few days Bella was happy. That feeling would be short lived.

As soon as she opened the door her heart stopped. At the door stood none other than Mr. And Mrs. Dibiase. This was not going to be good.

_Why are they here? This night is not going to drag on forever._

After greeting the Dibiase's Bella walked into the upstairs kitchen. Her happiness soon flew away. And now she was worried.

She wasn't expecting the Dibiase's at all. What made things worse was that his Dad knew everything. This was going to be awkward.

"Honey go on without me. I need to talk to Isabella." She heard him say.

Nancy Dibiase nodded and went down to the basement.

"Hi Senior. How are you?" Bella said calling him by the name she gave him when she was younger.

"I'm good. There's a reason why I wanted to speak to you.

Bella nodded. _What could he possibly have to say?_

"Listen I know about everything that went on between Ted and yourself. To say the least I was upset at first. That is because he wasn't raised like that and neither were you. You both are smart kids. However I realized why you two kids are doing what you are doing. And it is because you are in love with each other. You're both late on the circumstances. He's married and you are now engaged. Congratulations by the way. Anyway I want you two to be careful. What you two went through doesn't go away. And it's not going to because you two are in a storyline together. I don't want either of you getting hurt. So I say this out of caring. I told him this too. I want you to stop it. Matters will only get worse. You two won't get anywhere. I want the two of you to cut of ties outside of work."

Although his words were harsh, Bella knew he was right. However she knew that just because he was right, it didn't mean it would work. Things like this didn't go away. As far as cutting of ties outside of work, that would be impossible. For the both of them.

"I understand that you are worried Senior. I am too. However, no matter how hard we try, we can't stay away from each other.

Senior nodded as if he knew she was going to say that. "I know this Isabella. He told me everything. I still want you to be careful. Just promise me you'll try."

"I'm not promising anything. But I definitely will. My life is in disarray right now. And I need to fix it."

"Isabella, don't be hurt. I'm doing this because I care."

"I'm not hurt. And I'm glad you care."

"Good. Well I'm going to go downstairs now. Anyway thanks for listening. And this all going to stay between us."

Nodding Bella walked towards the stairs to the basement.

Ted Sr. walked downstairs knowing he was harsh and he hated that. He had always known Bella and Ted would be together. He just didn't think it would happen this way. He had always liked Bella. He thought she was a good kid. And he still thinks she is. However he just hoped that the two of them would find a way to get through this.

**-Monday Night Raw-**

The rest of time at home went by uneventfully. However Senior's words rang through her head. Right now at this moment Bella didn't have time to think about that.

She was all ready for Raw. Right now she was just walking aimlessly through the hallways of the arena. This was the only day she was at work this week. Later on tonight she would be on her way to Tampa to be with Dave.

Suddenly Bella was pulled by her arm into an empty locker room. She was ready to scream when she saw who it was. It was Ted.

Without a word Ted's lips crash to hers. Her first instinct was to pull away but she couldn't. Soon she wrapped her legs around Ted and felt herself being pushed against the wall.

Slowly he moved down to her neck.

"Ted", Bella breathed, "I want you."

Without saying another word Ted pushed her skirt up and pulled her panties off. He thrust into her hard and fast. He kept pumping.

She couldn't stop moaning. There was no denying she felt the sparks. Ted always got her like that.

"Mmmm baby faster."

With that Ted picked up the pace. He kept going faster and harder.

"Like", Ted grunted, "that?"

"Uh-huh."

Continuing with the pace Ted went back to focusing on Bella's neck.

"Oh God Ted", she moaned, "I'm gonna cum."

"Me too", Ted grunted,"do it."

With a few more pumps the two climaxed together. Instead of letting Bella go he held her like that against the wall. After giving her another kiss, Ted looked into her eyes.

"Surprised?"

Bella nodded. "Yea I am. Why are you here?"

"I come back today. Everybody knew."

"Must have slipped my mind. There's been a lot on my mind lately."

"I know. My dad told me about the conversation you two had."

Nodding Bella thought back to what he said. She knew he was right. But there was no way that what he wanted could happen. Ted and Bella couldn't stay away from each other.

"Despite what he said Bella, I want you. I want there to be an us."

"Me too."

Finally putting her feet on the ground, Bella thought about it. She wanted to be with Ted. And with Dave out on injury she knew it was mildly possible. They can do it. She knew it was wrong. But she couldn't help herself.

"There's something I need to tell you."

As soon as she said that Bella poured her heart out. She told him everything about her relationship with Dave, three, well now four years ago.

Once she was done, Ted sat there in silence. He couldn't believe what he just heard. But he still loved her no matter what.

"Look Ted, I understand, if you don't-"

"Bella I still want you. I don't care about any of that. I love you. None of that matters to me."

Bella's heart melted. She couldn't believe he still wanted her.

"I love you too."

And on that night Ted and Bella restarted their relationship. The both of them didn't have a care in the world at that moment. It was on this night, that the two of them found each other again.

But like all good things, they come to an end. Neither understood the consequences for what they were about to begin. The love they had for each other blinded to them the reality that would soon coming crashing down.

_A/N: So what do you think? Review!_


	23. Uh Oh

Disclaimer: Bella's mine.

**Uh-Oh**

Since the night of Ted's return two months ago, they've been together. Surprisingly things have been going well.

Everyone was clueless. Well almost everyone. John knew what was going on. No matter how much he told them what they were doing was wrong, they still didn't listen.

They've been going strong for a while. And they didn't want to lose steam. Randy remained clueless. And that was the way Bella wanted it. The longer Randy was kept in the dark, the better.

Things between Bella and Dave were going good too. She went back home to Dave and pretended like nothing was wrong.

Nobody knew how badly she wanted to end things with Dave. Guilt was riding on her whenever she saw him. However she still went along with the charade. She continued to wear her engagement ring. But no wedding plans were made. Reason is as follows, Dave and Bella were both picky about the date.

While things were going well between Bella and Dave and between Bella and Ted. No one really noticed anything wrong with Bella.

In reality she was putting on a front. Her mind was wearing thin. And she was becoming stressed out. She had no idea how much longer she would be able to last. It was like as if day by day she began to break little by little.

And lately she had been waking up sick. She didn't have the slightest clue as to why. As far as she knew, there was no flu going around or anything. But to her knowledge she was fine. It was just a twenty four hour thing she always told her. But how is that a twenty four hour thing can last three days.

Finally after having enough, she decided if she woke up sick again in the morning, she would then stop at CVS and pick a test up.

At the moment she felt fine.

Getting up she was on her way to the bathroom when Ted stopped her.

"Babe you have to go to the bathroom again?"

Bella nodded. And then headed to the bathroom. These last few days she hasn't been feeling well. But, Bella being Bella, she was able to hide the throwing up. However, the frequent urination. Not so much.

Her last few days with Ted, had been amazing to see the least. It was only them two and no one else. The superstars had a three days off. So Ted and Bella decided to go away together. Alone.

Bella told Dave she was going up to New York to visit an old friend. While Ted told Sara he was going to visit his family. And Sara being Sara decided to stay back. She was far into her pregnancy and couldn't travel anymore.

As she was washing her hands it hit Bella. She counted the days. And that was when she realized she was late. Way late. Rather than panicking, she decided that she would definitely run to CVS tomorrow. No need for her to panic.

Bella was walking back to the living room when she heard Ted was on the phone. Stopping in the shadows she listened in on what he was saying. She realized right away he was talking to his brother Brandon.

"Brandon are you sure?"

He paused for a few seconds to listen to what Brandon had to say. And then he proceeded to talk.

"I have to go now. Yea send the picture to me right now. I wanna see this with my own eyes."

With that Bella heard Ted shut the phone. Before she even walked into the room, she could feel the tension.

"Ted? Everything ok?"

Ted looked up at Bella. Before he could respond his phone buzzed. He checked the message and then went to the computer.

_What's wrong with him? Whatever it is, it can't be good at all. I'll wait for him to say something to me. I need to sit down, I'm not feeling all that well right now._

Sitting down on the couch, Bella began to flip through the channels before stopping on a HBO to watch _P.S. I Love You. _

Twenty minutes later Ted came downstairs. And by the look on his face, he wasn't in a good mood. Curiosity struck Bella once she took one look at his face, and she decided to ask what was wrong.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath Ted looked at Bella for a second. And then glared at the t.v. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how to. It would hurt her. Not only that, but the way the words would come could hurt her even more. She already didn't feel well physically, he didn't want to make her feel sick emotionally.

Bella couldn't take his silence anymore. She had to know. And she wanted to know now. The way Bella and Ted worked was that they didn't keep anything from each other.

"What's the problem?"

He made the mistake of looking at her. Just as he was about to say something, he decided to try and change the subject.

"How are you feeling? I mean you've been feeling sick. It can't be good if you've been throwing up in the morning and going to the bathroom every twenty minutes."

_How the hell did he know I've been throwing up?_

As if reading her mind Ted responded, "I can hear you in the morning. Why didn't you say anything? Are you ok?"

Bella was ready to respond when she realized what he was doing.

"Nice try. But I asked first."

Ted smirked. Hey, at least he tried. Rather than tell Bella what was going on, he figured he'd show her.

Grabbing her by the hand, he led her upstairs to the room where the computer is. He maximized the window and showed her what was bothering him.

Shock was written all over Bella's face. There on the screen was one Dave Batista all over one Sara Dibiase.

Her heart skipped a beat. All the color drained from her face. She felt like she was going to faint. Nausea came over her and she ran to the bathroom and emptied out her contents.

Ted became worried and chased after. He knew he shouldn't have showed her. He should have just lied. Following her to the bathroom he got down next to Bella and held her hair back.

Once she was done he pulled her in for a hug and began to rub circles. Right now he was hoping she would be ok. She wasn't feeling good before. And chances are she's not feeling good right now.

Noticing she was crying he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the room. He gently put her down on the bed and went around the bed and got in next to her.

Right when she felt Ted slide into the bed next to her, she snuggled beside him. Ted wrapped his arms around her and held her closely as she thought about what she just saw.

"I don't understand it. You know I understand I haven't been faithful, but I mean he's probably been with her since before we got back together. The child she's carrying could be his. Why would he do this? Why would he propose if he was with _her_ this whole time? Better yet, why would he get back with me, if he was with her? Chances are this is why we can't set a wedding date."

"No clue Bella. Trust me I'm hurt too. I know I haven't been clean but come on Dave. It's a wonder why he's been so nice to me. I knew she was seeing someone else on the side. It hit me instantly when she told me she was pregnant. But with Dave. I thought he was better than that?"

Bella was confused. This was one big mess. And it was everyone's fault. And everyone, without any doubt was going to get hurt.

"Me too. This whole time I've been worried about breaking _his_ heart. But this whole time he's been breaking mine. You know pre-engagement. I honestly have no idea where this leaves us."

Ted nodded. "Yea I was skeptical too when Brandon told me. He said he saw the pictures on some fan site. Those pictures are old. The date is in the bottom left hand corner. And that was when we broke up the first time, and when you started dating him."

"I can't believe it. Honestly I don't know what to do. Should I confront him?"

"In my opinion I would say confront him. But maybe waiting for him to slip up would be better."

Now she was lost more than ever. Despite what she saw, she still loved Dave. But maybe not the way she thought she did.

"Now that I know, I need to confront him. There is no chance in hell I'm going to wait for him to slip up. He may not ever slip up again. And as far I'm concerned, this pictures were his slip up. Do me a favor and send me those pictures. I want to be able to show him."

Ted nodded. He could tell Bella was worked up. Right now would be a good time for her to sleep. And worry about everything else later.

"Bella we should go to sleep. You need to rest."

"Ted I can't rest. I mean babe you just found out your wife has been cheating on you with my fiancé. What are you going to do?"

"For now nothing. Because I have everything I need right now. And that's you. For now I want you to forget everyone. Go to sleep. And you'll figure out what to do with Dave tomorrow. Confronting him right now is not the best thing to do. For now we'll go on as we have."

Exhaustion settled in on Bella. So she just agreed with Ted for the hell of it. She would figure out on her own time what to do about Dave.

**-The Next Morning-**

Early the next morning Bella woke up. And like days before she had to throw up. Quickly she rushed to the bathroom and did what she needed to do.

She remembered she had to go to CVS. So she left a note for Ted saying she went to CVS and that she would be back soon.

Quickly she ran out to CVS. Once she was there she ran to the aisle where they keep the pregnancy tests and grabbed four of them.

_You could never be too sure. And with the way I've been feeling lately. I need to be 100% sure. But if I am who is the father? It could be either Ted or Dave. Fuck!_

She made her purchase and went back home. Luckily she held her pee. So she would be able to do so when she got home.

When she got home, she noticed Ted was still asleep. Quietly she grabbed her note and went to the down stairs bathroom, with the pregnancy tests.

She did the first test. Waited five minutes.

_Positive._

She snuck out the bathroom and grabbed three bottles of water and the back into the bathroom.

She drank the first bottle of water. After that she peed again. Waited five minutes.

_Again positive._

She repeated this two more times. And yet again those tests came out positive. Sitting in the bathroom she looked at all four tests.

_Holy shit!!! I'm pregnant. Oh my God. How am I going to tell Ted? You know what I'm going to make a doctor's appointment. Hopefully she could get me in today._

Taking the tests with her she threw them in the garbage can. Along with the water bottles. She had only been home for an hour.

She decided to call the doctor and see if she could get an appointment for today. Luckily she was able to. For the next twenty minutes she walked around in a trance.

Ted was finally up and noticed Bella wasn't in bed with him. So he got up and walked down stairs to see her at the kitchen table. Quietly he walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and sat down next to Bella.

There they sat in silence for about five minutes before Ted couldn't take it anymore.

"Bells you ok?"

Finally noticing he was there Bella smiled. But he could see the worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine. I promise."

Still a little skeptical he nodded. He got up to throw away the bottles.

"If you say so."

With that he went to the bathroom. But he never got a chance to use the bathroom. Because the first thing he saw when he walked in was a pregnancy test. That's right she forgot one in the bathroom.

Instantly he walked out of the bathroom with the stick in hand.

"Bella are you pregnant?"

Taking a deep breath Bella looked up to see Ted holding the pregnancy test in his hand. There was no way she could deny it. There was a pink plus sign on there.

"Yea I am."

Ted dropped the test on the floor and walked up to Bella. He looked her in the eyes and then kissed her. Pulling away he smiled at her. And he smiled even wider when he saw she was smiling.

"I have a doctor's appointment at noon. Do you want to go with me?"

"Yea I do. But wait. Is the baby mine or Dave's?"

Taking another deep breath Bella shrugged.

"Honestly I don't know. That's why I want to go to the doctor's today."

Looking at the clock Bella got up.

"If we're gonna go we need to start getting ready."

Ted nodded and followed Bella upstairs.

As they were getting ready the two of them realized something. Things were only going to get even more complicated. They just didn't know how complicated.

_A/N: Review!!!_


	24. Definitely Baby

Disclaimer: I only own Bella.

_A/N: Thank you to all those who read and reviewed!_

**Definitely Baby**

Neither her nor Ted could believe it. She was pregnant. And this was the only thought that was going through their heads the entire way to the doctors.

Bella was excited and worried that she was pregnant. But what worried her, was who the father was. She wasn't sure if it was Dave's or Ted's baby. Part of her was hoping that the test was a false positive. She didn't think she could handle any of it. Not now.

However there was still that part of her that knew within that she was indeed pregnant. How far? She had no clue. That's what she wanted to find out today. Maybe she would be able to tell who the father is depending on how far along she is.

_Since when did my life turn into a bad episode of Maury?_

While she was in her thoughts, Ted was in his. He was excited at the prospect being a father. But part of him was worried he wasn't the father. Sure he told Bella he didn't want kids. Well with Sara at least. But he always thought he would be a little older when he had kids. Both him and Bella are young. He's twenty six almost twenty seven, where as Bella herself is almost twenty six. Also the both of them literally just started their careers in the WWE. A baby right now would set them back. Especially Bella. It would also set Ted back too. He just knows he would want to be with Bella and the baby.

However, Ted was worried that he _wasn't _the father. There was a possibility that Batista was the father also. He didn't even want to think about it. But, he still knew it was a possibility.

It felt like it only took minutes for them to get to the doctors. When in reality it took up to a half hour. The car ride was silent for the two of them. Of course, the two of them were in their own thoughts.

At this moment they were sitting in the waiting room. They were about ten minutes early for their appointment.

"How do you feel Bells?"

"I feel fine. Just a bit shaken up. This whole thing can bring so much out to the light."

Ted understood what she meant. It would bring out a lot. But that was the least of his worries. Right now his thoughts all went to Bella.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Bella was about to respond when they were called into the doctor's office.

"Isabella Orton, Dr. Kelson is ready for you."

Both Ted and Bella walked into the doctor's office.

"Good Morning Ms. Orton. Mr.-" The doctor hesitated because she had no idea who Ted was.

"DiBiase."

"Mr. DiBiase. So Ms. Orton from what you have told me, you've taken four pregnancy tests. And they all came out positive?"

"Please call me Bella. Yes I've taken four tests and they all came out positive."

"When was the last date of your menstruation?"

"Well if I remember correctly January 23."

"And when did you start to show symptoms of pregnancy?"

"About a week ago."

The doctor nodded. "I see. Well lets get you tested. Just to make sure. The tests could have very well been false positives. Just give me a few minutes to set the room up." And with that the doctor left.

"You ok Ted?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Same here. How do you feel about this?"

"Honestly I'm excited and worried. Excited because the idea of being a dad sounds fun. I know I mentioned that I wanted to have kids later. But now is fine too. Just the idea of knowing you could possibly be carrying my son or daughter, excites me. However, I'm worried also. What if I'm not the father?"

"We'll worry about that when we get to that. I feel the exact same way that you do. But that doesn't mean we should get ourselves in an uproar. But-"

"Bella. Mr. DiBiase, we're ready for you."

The both of them got up and followed the doctor into the examination room.

oooOooo

As it turns out, the tests were _not_ false positives. She was indeed two months pregnant. Her due date was October 28.

During the ultra sound, it hit her that she was going to be a mother. And since then she hasn't been able to stop smiling. She had her baby's first photograph in hand. For the first time in weeks, she was excited.

All her thoughts about Ted, Dave, and just everything in general, were pushed aside. She couldn't wait to have the baby.

First things first, she had to call Vince and let him know what was going on. But wait before that, she had to tell Dave.

At the thought of Dave she was confused. Does she tell him or no? After all he was with Sara a while ago. For all she knew, he probably was still with her. And maybe even the father of her child. Who knew?

She didn't have time to dwell on it. Her hands instantly dropped down to her stomach. Inside of her, she had a growing life. Bella knew, that from the get go, she would love her child no matter what.

Since they had gotten home Ted has been quiet.

"What's on your mind babe?"

"You. The baby. Everything."

Bella nodded. All of a sudden a thought came to her.

"How did you react when Sara told you she was pregnant?"

Ted was taken a back by her question. They had gone through this countless times. However, he understood why she would be asking him this question right now.

"I was shocked. One reason being that I knew that baby wasn't mine right off hand. And I know she hasn't been faithful. Besides right around the time she told me she was pregnant, the timing seemed off because we hadn't been together like that in a long time."

"What makes me different?"

"The fact that I love you. And that I know that the baby could be mine."

Bella knew she shouldn't be questioning him like this. But she had to be sure. She wanted to know what he was thinking. As of right now she felt some reassurance.

Dropping her hands down to her stomach she smiled.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Mom."

"Believe it."

"Well Ted, you should believe it. You're going to be a daddy."

He smiled at the thought. Ted didn't even bother saying maybe because in all actuality he wants the baby to be his. No matter what he was going to be there for Bella and the baby.

"I like the sound of that."

Before anything else, the first challenge, for Bella at least, was to tell everybody. And to get past their reactions.

The couple decided to head to sleep. They had to be in Toronto by tomorrow night for a RAW taping on Monday. She would tell Dave tomorrow. And everyone else before the show started.

Ted and Bella had already decided that it would be best for him to be indifferent once he "hears" of her pregnancy.

Things would be fine for now. Nothing would happen they thought. But its too bad that life never works out the way it is planned.

_A/N: Not the most exciting chapter I know. But the next chapter will be a lot better and longer! As always read and review!_


	25. Drama

Disclaimer: Bella's mine.

_A/N: Thanks all those who read and reviewed. As promised a much longer and entertaining chapter. Enjoy!_ _As always review!_

**Drama**

Ted and Bella woke up early the next morning. It was the end of their mini vacation. And as fun as it was, it was time to come back to reality.

Rather than going directly to Toronto, Bella was heading to Tampa first. She had to tell Dave about her pregnancy before she told anyone else. It was right of her to tell the _other_ possible father before everyone else.

While Bella was heading to Tampa, Ted was going directly to Toronto. There was really no need for him to go with Bella. It would make things obvious. Besides he told Sara he was going directly to Toronto.

Walking into the bathroom, Ted noticed Bella was looking at her stomach in the mirror. Smiling he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You ready to go baby?"

Nodding Bella released herself from Ted's grip. He could instantly tell that something was wrong. So he did what he would normally do, follow her.

Feeling Ted's presence in the room, she began to talk before he could ask what was wrong.

"I'm scared." She began. "I'm scared of what he is going to say. How he is going to react."

Ted nodded. He had a feeling that she would be worried about Dave's response. It had been bothering her since last night.

"Babe, calm down. Don't add unneeded stress. His reaction will be fine. Do you know what you're going to say to him?"

"I think so. Like I have an idea of what I want to say. I just don't know how to tell him."

"Just relax. Everything will be fine."

She knew Ted was right. Everything will be ok. Dave wouldn't react badly to her pregnancy. Well only because he didn't know the whole story. It would just be best to say that she is pregnant and leave it at that. Right?

Then it dawned on her. The pictures? What should she do about it?

"Ted? What should I do about those pictures we saw the other day?"

"For now, just forget them. Get through the baby news first. That's what is important right now."

Bella nodded. She should have definitely thought twice before asking Ted. Today she would be getting a lot of ground covered. Everything from the pictures to the baby.

Soon enough it was time for them to leave. Ted would take her to the airport since he didn't leave for Toronto until later in the day.

oooOooo

Her entire way to Tampa, Bella was nervous. She had no idea how or where to begin with Dave. Should she start with the baby? Or with the pictures?

_Whatever. I'll figure out what to do when I get home. He has no idea I'm coming anyway. It'll be a surprise for the both of us. Dave should react perfectly fine to the baby news. He, himself, always said he wonder ed what would have happened had I not miscarried. Ok so Ted was right, I should be fine. But what about those pictures? Maybe I was just jumping to conclusions. Maybe it was nothing. Something doesn't seem right. There were too many pictures for it not to be anything. I'll just take one thing at a time. Relax Bella. Just relax. Everything will be fine._

As soon as she reached the front door, she pushed her thoughts aside. For some reason she felt very uneasy at the moment.

_Get yourself together Bella. Everything will be fine._

As soon as she opened the door, she knew why she was feeling uneasy. The entire downstairs was in shambles.

The table was broken. There was glass everywhere. Pictures were thrown around. Holes graced the walls. What could have happened for the house to be like this?

Carefully Bella walked to the kitchen to find that it was in the same state as the living room. Dishes were broken. Pots and pans were thrown around.

Suddenly Bella's heart began to pound. This can't be good at all. Was there a robbery? What happened? Did Dave get bad news or something?

"DAVE!"

Bella received no response. She continued to walk throughout the house. Each room she went to, looked no different then the kitchen or the living room. It looked like a hurricane had blown throughout the house.

Still not getting any response, Bella made the decision to go upstairs. If the downstairs was flipped upside down, she didn't even want to think about what the upstairs looked like.

Walking up the stairs, she could tell that the foyer was perfectly fine. She didn't even bother checking the other rooms. There was really no need to check the other rooms.

However, she did check her and Dave's room. Once she walked in the room, she wished she hadn't.

The whole room in its entirety was flipped upside down. Drawer's were pulled out. Clothes were hanging out. The mirror on the dresser was broken.

She was about to walk out of the room when something caught her eye. Dave was asleep in the bed. Walking closer to the bed, she noticed someone else was in the bed with him. A certain blonde that she is familiar with.

This was enough proof for her. The entire time that she has been sneaking around with Ted, she was worried about breaking his heart. But as it turns out, there was no need for her to worry at all.

Her heart was pounding very fast. It was getting harder for her to breathe. Tears were welling in her eyes. She wanted to say something to him. But she couldn't.

All she could do was take the sonogram and propped it up against his alarm clock. Taking one last look at Dave, she made another decision. Carefully, she took the engagement ring off and placed it next to the sonogram.

Just as quickly had she walked into Dave's house, she walked out just as fast. Leaving his house, for what would be the final time, she finally felt like she could breathe.

Her first instinct would have been to call John. But John was already in Toronto. She couldn't call Ted, he was on his way to Toronto. Randy had no idea what was going on. So Bella made the decision to tell Candice everything later.

Bella quickly hailed a taxi and made her way to the airport. There she would see if she could get on an earlier flight to Toronto.

oooOooo

As luck would have it, Bella was able to switch her flight to an earlier time. Before she left, she had called Randy to come and pick her up from the airport.

Bella tried her best to be happy. But she failed miserably. Randy had known that when she called. She didn't sound like herself at all. And the fact that she was trying to hide it, made it even more obvious.

Instantly spotting Bella, Randy walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Now he knew for sure something was wrong. Bella would have pulled away from the hug and made a joke by now. Hearing her sniffle, also confirmed his suspicions.

Without a word he broke the hug and looked down at Bella. In all honesty she looked like hell. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Bella? What happened?"

"Its nothing. Really."

"No its something. It is definitely something if you're crying. I want to know right now."

"Can we just go now? I'll tell you everything at the hotel."

Knowing that she would tell him at the hotel, Randy picked up her bags and began walking to the car. He was really bothered by now. What was wrong? Why wouldn't she tell him? His mind was reeling. Whatever it was, he would soon find out.

oooOooo

Bella wasn't in her room for twenty seconds before she had Randy questioning her again. She knew that he wouldn't drop it. But where does she begin, with her pregnancy? She would of course have to lie about most of it.

"So Bella? What happened?"

She was about to respond when her phone rang. Just looking at the phone made her want to burst into tears. Dave's name was flashing on the screen. She rejected the call and tossed the phone on the bed.

_Take a deep breath Bella. You were going to have to tell Randy what happened sooner or later. Its better he hears it from me rather than someone else._

"While I was in New York, I found out some interesting news." Pausing she looked at Randy to see if he was following. Obviously he wasn't. "You see the first few days I was there, I was feeling sick. So after the first few days, my first instinct was to go to the doctor. And I did. I-"

"Are you ok?" Randy interrupted frantically. "Did they find something?"

"They did find something. As it turns out I'm two months pregnant."

Randy was confused and happy all at once. "Really? How far? Does Dave know? Is this why you were crying earlier? I'm going to be an uncle!"

Smiling for the first time Bella finally responded. "Yes really Randy. I wouldn't lie about something like this. The doctor said I'm two months in." Stopping for a second, her smile disappeared, and tears began to fall down her face.

Randy noticed her sudden mood change. "Dave does know, right?"

Bella continued to look at Randy, she wanted to see if he would figure it out on his own. She couldn't quite bring herself to say anything. It hurt her.

"Bella? He knows right?" Silence filled the room. "Answer me Bella."

"If he does know I wouldn't know. I didn't come here directly from New York, in case you didn't notice. Once I found out the news I decided to stop off in Tampa before I came here. I figured Dave deserved to know before anyone else." Bella paused to take a breath. She needed to calm herself down. "So I went to Dave's house. Now the whole way there I was feeling a little uneasy. I thought it was just out of nervousness, so I didn't think much of it. Tell me why, when I walked into the house, the entire downstairs was flipped upside down." She stopped again because tears were threatening to spill down her face once more. Blinking them back she continued. "I walked upstairs, and it all seemed fine. So when I walked into his room, I didn't expect much. But to my surprise, the entire room, much like the downstairs, was turned upside down. I was about to walk out of the room, when I noticed he was-" Tears began to spill down her face.

"Bella calm down. Think about the baby. What did you see?"

Then it dawned on Randy. He was beyond pissed right now. The one guy that he trusted with his sister, and he had hurt her.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD! HE WAS IN BED WITH ANOTHER WOMAN? WASN'T HE?"

Bella nodded. She was afraid to talk. Tears were spilling down her face.

"Did you say anything to him?" Randy asked through gritted teeth.

"No, he was asleep. I couldn't. It felt as if all the air was sucked out of the room. So I left the sonogram there for him to see. And right next to the sonogram I left the ring."

"Ok good. I'm going to go now. I want you to get some rest. John and I will come by later to see how you're doing."

Bella nodded. "Fine. I'll see you later then."

Once she heard the door close, she began to cry some more. There was too much going on. And it was all happening to fast. The pregnancy. The relationship with Ted. Even starting up with Dave again.

If she could go back and change everything, she would. But it was too late for that.

She knew that she wasn't innocent in all this. That was a fact. Bella couldn't deny a thing. From the get go, she knew that this would happen. Well not getting pregnant. But she did know that this would all come out sooner or later. Things like this don't stay in the dark for long. It was only a matter of time.

At this moment, she could feel her entire world crashing around her. There was nothing she could do to stop it. And there was no one for her to blame. Only herself.

Her phone rang once again. It was Dave again. She decided against answering. There was nothing she wanted to say to him at the moment. Once her phone stopped ringing, she picked it up.

There were sixteen missed calls from Dave, seven voicemails, and four text messages. She cleared the missed calls. Skipping out on the voicemails, she went to check the text messages. Two were from Dave, one was from Candice, and the last one was from Ted.

She decided to check the one from Ted.

'_How did it go with Dave? What did he say?'_

Instead of telling him what happened, she instead told him to meet her at the coffee shop across the street in two hours. He agreed.

She then checked the text from Candice.

'_I just ran into Randy, he looked pissed. Is everything ok?'_

Randy was one that never hid his feelings. So when he was pissed. He was pissed. It was the temper. The same temper Bella had. Rather than lying, Bella decided to tell Candice everything.

'_Nothing is ok. I'll explain everything when you get here.'_

She knew that Candice would probably be flipping out when she read that. But Bella thought it would be better for her to tell Candice face to face.

Then last but not least. She checked the two messages from Dave.

'_Bella baby. Please answer the phone. Its not what you think. Just talk to me. Love you.'_

Tears were threatening to fall down her face. She wanted to end things with Dave. Just not like this. Not with a baby's life in the balance. She was assuming that was the second message he sent. She then went to the next message.

'_I'm going to be a Dad. How long have you known? Please answer the phone. This can't be the end of us. Not for our child. Talk to me. Love you.'_

Smirking at the message Bella wiped away a few stray tears. She can't cry about this. There was no way Bella was innocent. She knew that. This is just one enormous mess.

"Bells I'm here!" Candice shouted coming into the room. The second she saw Bella, she knew that Randy was pissed for a reason. And whatever happened, it had to do with her. She did not look good at all. Candice instantly walked up to Bella and gave her a hug. "Don't worry about anything. I'm here for you. "

"I hope so. But don't say anything until I'm done talking." She stopped talking and looked towards Candice, who only nodded. "When I first started here I was put into an angle with Ted DiBiase. You remember that. And everyone knew that we didn't get along because of things I'll tell you about later. Do you remember that one night you guys went out and I didn't go?"

Candice nodded. "Yup. Everyone was wondering where you were."

"I was with Ted that night. We went to go hang out. And we talked about things. That night I found out about how he doesn't love his wife anymore. And how they just weren't working out. And later that night I slept with him."

Bella looked at Candice to see a look of surprise on her face.

"Man I thought something would happen between you two, but damn I didn't know it would happen that fast."

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? No. Where you happy at that moment?"

"I was. Yea."

"Then there is no need for anyone to be mad."

"Hang on a second. There's more. The next day we talked about what happened. And we both decided it would be best for the two of us to go out secretly. So all those times, when I said I was doing something, I was actually with him. A week later, Dave caught us outside of the club together. From there he dragged me back to the hotel and made me explain everything to him. And I did. Everything from what happened after we broke up until the night he caught me with Ted. Dave being who he was, let me go stay with Ted. But Ted and I would later argue and then break up. All because I didn't want to tell him what Dave and I talked about."

"Damn. Bella why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I don't know. I was afraid I guess." Bella paused for a second. "There's more. After the break up with Ted, as you know I got back together with Dave. And that was the last time I talked to Ted. Aside from our talk in the hallway. He just wanted me back and I said no. I also mentioned it would hurt a ton of people. That was the last time we talked. Of course next, came my engagement to Dave. The night that Dave asked me to marry him, I met up with Ted."

"Wow."

"Yea. I also slept with him that night. After that we had little contact with each other. Like there was some, but not a lot. The night he came back to RAW from being "injured" we got together again. And we've been together since then."

"So that's where you always were. You and Ted always went missing. I'm surprised no body put two and two together sooner." Candice stopped and saw the look on Bella's face. Let me guess Bells, there's more?"

Bella laughed. "How did you know? Anyway, we've been together since then. I was just with him for this mini vacation we had. I said I was in New York visiting a friend. While Ted said he was visiting his family. Anyway the first few days I was there, I was sick. But chose to ignore it. While we were there, Ted's brother sent us some pictures he saw on a fan site. The pictures were of Dave and Ted's wife together at like a restaurant or something like that."

"Wait. Isn't Ted's wife pregnant?"

"She is. But not with is baby. You see according to Ted, they have been fighting for the longest time. When she brought up she was pregnant, he knew that the baby wasn't his because they hadn't been sleeping together like that due to the fact that they were fighting."

"Oh. So that bastard was cheating on you the whole time he was with you?"

"Uh Candy, I'm not exactly innocent either."

"True. But you didn't start cheating on him until later. I'm assuming the pictures of Dave and Ted's wife are from the time you got back together with Dave?"

"They were. I'm almost done. Like I said earlier, the first few days there I was sick. So I took four pregnancy tests and they were all positive. That day Ted and I went to the doctor's and I found out for sure that I was pregnant."

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT! CONGRATULATIONS!" Candice exclaimed, but then calmed down. "How far along are you?"

"Two months. But there is a problem. I don't know if the baby's father is Ted or Dave."

"Does Dave know?"

"He does. Before I came here, I went back to Tampa. You know, so I could tell him. From the moment I woke up today, I felt like an uneasiness about telling him. When I got to his house, my feeling of uneasiness got bigger. I walked in and saw that the entire downstairs was turned upside down. I then walked upstairs and I saw that everything was fine. But I walked into his room and saw that it was turned upside down, just like downstairs. I was about to walk out of the room, when something caught my eye. I found Dave in bed, with Ted's wife. Hear me out. I understand that I wasn't innocent, but to ask someone to marry you, when you are seeing someone else is bullshit. At that moment tears spilled down my face. I propped the sonogram up against his alarm clock. And taking one more look at the sight in the bed, I left my engagement right next to it. Then I left. And I came here."

"Wow. But why is Randy pissed?"

"He picked me up from the airport. And he noticed something wrong with me. When we got here, I told him that I was pregnant and found Dave with someone else. He knows nothing about Ted and me."

"Wow. I can guess why he is pissed. Probably the one guy he trusted most with his little sister, and it ended horribly. Have you talked to Dave since then?"

"No. He's been calling and texting and what not. I've been ignoring him. You know I love Dave, but not the way I thought it did."

"I know sweety. Do you love Ted?"

Smiling Bella responded. "I do love Ted. But I'm worried."

"Why?"

"This pregnancy is going to bring out so much."

"Don't worry about it. You have me. Not to mention you also have John and Randy. Sure when Randy finds out he'll be mad, but you're his only sister. He's going to forget this all happened and accept it all."

"I hope so. Look I have to go now. I'm going to meet Ted at the coffee shop across the street."

"Ok. Have fun with lover boy. And Bells, everything will work out. I've known from day one, that you and Ted were going to end up together. Everyone did."

Smiling Bella walked out of the hotel. She went into the coffee shop across the street. Walking a little further into the shop she found Ted sitting all the way in back.

Bella did her best to look happy. She tried. But Ted however noticed. Quickly he pulled her in for a kiss. Pulling away from her he put his hands on her stomach.

"How is the baby doing?"

"Good."

"How is my baby doing?"

"I'm ok."

"Bella the truth. What happened?"

"Here's the cliff notes version, I've been repeating myself all day. I went to the house. I found it completely in shambles. When I walked into his room, it was in shambles also. I was about to walk out when I saw him in bed. He wasn't alone. He was with Sara. Not being able to stay there anymore, I left the sonogram and his ring on the night stand."

Ted took in a deep breath. "I had a feeling she was seeing someone else. I had no idea it was someone I worked with. This is a mess."

"Tell me about it. But I love you. And when everything does come to the light, it was well worth it."

"Because you're with me?"

"Exactly."

"You said you were repeating yourself?"

"I told Randy what happened at Dave's house. And I told Candice everything."

"So Randy is still in the dark. How did Candice take it?"

"She took it very well. Actually she said and I quote _'I've known from day one, that you and Ted were going to end up together. Everyone did.'_ But she also told me that she was here for me no matter what."

"That's good. Just remember, in the end, its me and you. No matter what."

oooOooo

As soon as Bella made it back to her hotel room, she wished she had gone to Ted's room instead.

"What do you need?"

"What? I can't talk to you now. Is there something wrong with me wanting to talk to the mother of what could _possibly _be my child. That's right Bells. I know. I found out. You know how? My sister saw you two leave the hotel in Washington together hand in hand and kissing. Pictures don't lie baby."

Bella was shocked that he knew. She knew his sister would do something like that. His sister never liked Bella.

"Right Dave. Like you're innocent in all this. You've been with Sara since we've gotten back together."

"I know I'm not innocent. But for you to sit there and pretend that you weren't with Ted the whole time we were together-"

"I wasn't with him the whole time Dave!" She yelled. "Not until _after_ we got engaged!"

"But you still went back to him. How long after we got engaged?"

"Four hours after you asked. How long have you been with Sara?"

"For a month."

"Ha! That's bullshit Dave. And you know it! A few days ago I found some very interesting pictures. They were pictures of you and Sara _all _over each other. And the date at the bottom of the pictures were October 26th , 2008. Two days _before _we got back together. And besides she's pregnant with _your _child."

"No she isn't."

"Bullshit!"

"Bella she's not pregnant. She miscarried at three months."

Bella was taken aback by this. She was shocked. Sara wasn't pregnant. When did this happen?

"So you admit she was pregnant with your child?"

"I do! I admit it!"

"But Ted thinks she's still pregnant! Does he know?"

"No he doesn't. She doesn't want him to know. But what I want to know is, why? Why did you cheat on me with Ted?"

"Because I love him. That's why. Dave I don't love you like _that _anymore. Just like you don't love me like that anymore. And don't say you do. Because if you did, you would have left Sara when we got back together. But you didn't. The way I see it, we're done. I want nothing to do with you relationship wise anymore."

"But Bella you could be pregnant with my child."

"_Could be _are the key words in that sentence. Ted could also be the father."

"Bells, I love you."

"No! Don't pull that line on me. Don't even think about using that line on me. It won't work. Not now. I told you Dave we're done. I want nothing to do with you anymore."

"And if the baby is mine?"

"Then we'll figure something out. Until then get out of my face."

"Bella you don't want to mess with me. I know everything. You know how easy it would be for me to make you look like a whore? I know about how you and Ted got together the first time, and now. How you cheated on me. I know everything."

"Are you trying to blackmail me? That won't work. You're not exactly Mr. Innocent either. Last I checked you were still fucking Sara, even when we did get _back_ together."

"But think Isabella." Dave said in a mock pout. "How would dear old big brother Randy feel about you fucking his enemy? How would Randy feel about you and Ted?"

"You know after what you did to me, I don't think he would care all that much. Now I suggest you leave before Randy and John find out you're here. Because they _will _kick your ass."

Dave glared at Bella before saying one more thing. "You're going to regret everything. I'll mess everything, that you have here, up. Nobody will want to be around you."

And with that Dave left.

_I can't wait til Randy sees him. Dave really needs to be put in his place. He didn't mean it. Dave wouldn't think about sabotaging my life like that. Will he? No. He's not vindictive like that. At least I don't think he is._

Without another Bella decided to take a nap. She was too sleepy. If anything she needed to keep her strength up. Bella couldn't only think about herself. She had to think of the baby too.

Later on she would call Vince and let him know. She needed to get things on track for her little bundle of joy.

oooOooo

A few hours later Bella heard someone knocking on the door. Groggily she got up and walked to the door. Before she opened the door she checked and saw that it was only John and Randy.

As soon as she opened the door she was pulled into a hug by John.

"Bella! My long lost little sister! How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine John. Really."

"Yea? That's not I heard. From what I heard, Dave is banging Ted's pregnant wife."

"Yea that's what happened."

"Oh shit."

"But that's not all I heard. I also heard that you Bella, are two months pregnant."

"Also true."

"So how is John Jr. doing?"

Randy and Bella exchanged looks.

"John Jr.? Uh no thanks John. I'm not naming my kid after you."

"Why not? John is a great name."

Randy smirked. "I'm sure it is. But not for my little nephew _or_ niece."

"Guys. Really. You need to relax. I'm only two months in. I haven't even started to show yet. So relax. Besides _I_ have a say in what my child's name is going to be. Not you two."

"Bella that hurts right here." John said putting his hand to his chest. "But upon hearing the wonderful news, I did get you something." He said handing her a present.

"John you didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to."

Bella opened the box and saw an infant sized Red Sox jersey. She laughed at the thought. Gently she set the gift down. She walked up to John and gave him a hug.

"Starting the baby out early huh?"

"Yea. Its never to early. It is definitely best for the baby to learn which baseball team is good. Whether or not it's a boy."

"Thanks John. It means a lot."

"No problem. I wanted to do something for my little niece or nephew."

She smiled at the thought. John would definitely be another uncle to the baby. And she was glad for it. The baby would definitely be loved by everyone. No matter what.

"Moving on. Bella are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I was sleeping until you guys got here. But all in all I'm fine."

No sooner had she said that, Candice burst into the room.

"Bella did you know Dave was here? Mickie said she saw him leaving a few hours ago."

_Damn it! I was hoping to avoid this. I could always lie. But then again, its only going to come back and bite me in the ass._

Both John and Randy turned to Bella. Just by reading the looks on their faces she could tell that they were shocked and mad that she didn't mention anything sooner.

"Yea I did. When I came back from my _walk_, he was in my room."

She had purposely said walk, so that Candice would remember not to slip up about where she really was. And who was really there.

"Bella what happened? Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I was going to Randy. But then John started talking about the baby and everything. It kind of slipped my mind."

Everyone in the room exchanged a glance at the other.

"Cute Bella. Very cute. Nice try. You know you weren't going to mention it at all. Now spill. What happened?" John questioned.

So for the next few minutes she told John, Randy, and Candice about her talk with Dave. Of course because Randy was there, Bella had to cut some pieces of the story out.

Candice and John knew better. And that is because they knew about her and Ted. So the two mentally decided to ask her for the whole version later.

John took his phone out and sent a quick message to Bella.

'_That's not the whole story. And I get why. I want to know the whole thing later.'_

Feeling her phone buzz, Bella stopped talking and checked her phone to see a message from John. She was confused as to why he was sending her a message when he was only sitting across from her. She read the message and quickly responded.

'_Come back here at 11. I'll explain everything to you and Candice later. Yea Candice knows. I'll explain everything later.'_

John checked the message that Bella sent and nodded.

Once Bella was done talking, Randy was fuming. He was pissed.

"I'm going to kick his ass." Randy fumed.

"No Randy. You won't. We're adults. And we're going to handle this like adults."

"Bullshit. He's not going to handle this like an adult."

"Relax Randy." John began. "Let's just see what happens."

Bella and Candice nodded. They both thought it was definitely smart to wait and see. Randy looked at everyone in the room. Without another word he left.

"Gee that went well. Wonder what's going to happen when he finds out about me and Ted?"

"Don't worry Bella." Candice began. "He won't find out right now. And when he does, he'll have to understand why."

"Hopefully. If you guys excuse me I have to go call Vince. He needs to know about my pregnancy. I need to be written out of the storylines and everything.

"I wouldn't be so sure Bella. If he thinks of something, expect him to be coming at you with an idea."

Bella laughed. "Don't worry John. If he does come to me with a storyline idea, I'm going to turn it down. I want to relax during my pregnancy."

"So how are you and Dave going to work things out with the baby and all?"

"There's a problem with that John. He might _not_ be the father."

John had a feeling this would happen. "Oh. Alright. Stuff happens. Anyway, what happened with you and Dave earlier?"

Now that it was only Bella, John, and Candice, she could tell them what actually happened. Once she did, it was now John's turn to fume. She could tell he was pissed.

"I'm going to go now. Bella get some rest. We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

And with that he was out of the room.

"I'm going to go call Vince now."

"Ok. Hey I'm going out with Mickie and Melina tonight. Do you wanna come?"

"No that's ok. After everything that's happened today, I want some sleep."

"Sounds good. If you need me, just call me. And I won't say anything to the girls."

"Thanks. Tell them I said hi."

As soon as Candice left, Bella called Vince. Everything was all settled. Tomorrow would be Bella's last _RAW_ taping. She would know for sure tomorrow how she would be written out and written back in after the she has the baby.

Physically and emotionally exhausted Bella wanted to go back to sleep. She was about to head back to bed, when there was another knock on the door.

Frustrated Bella pulled open the door. She was about to bitch at whoever was at the door. But she stopped when she saw who it was.

There was Ted standing in front of Bella. His lip busted, a bruise along his jaw line. Soon she caught sight of his fist. It was bloody.

Without another word Bella pulled Ted into the room. Before Bella could say anything, Ted pulled her in for a kiss. Once they pulled apart Bella looked him in the eyes.

"What happened?"

Things definitely weren't looking good. And from the looks of it, things were going to get a lot worse, before they got better.


	26. What Comes Up, Must Come Down

Disclaimer: I only own Bella and Sara.

_A/N: Thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing! You guys are a-frickin-mazing! Continue to do so. Anyway this chapter is the return of Sara. Dun dun dun. And the italicized writing in this chapter are flashbacks. Fair warning, some parts a tid bit corny. Enjoy. And as always review!_

**What Comes Up, Must Come Down**

"Ted what happened?" Bella questioned.

"I got into a fight with Dave. Did you know he was here?"

Bella simply nodded. She was to scared to talk. Apparently Dave was going through with his threat. She shouldn't have questioned it. Dave was a hot head and she knew that.

"What exactly happened between the two of you?"

She really needed to hear what happened. Then she would tell Ted about her confrontation with Dave earlier tonight.

"This happened about twenty minutes ago."

_After his work out Ted felt like he was being followed. He turned around to see no one there. It must have just been his imagination. Thinking nothing of it he walked into the gym locker room._

_Once he walked into the locker room, he knew instantly it wasn't his imagination. There was Dave. What in the blue hell could he possibly want?_

"_This is your fault."_

"_Excuse me." Ted began. "What's my fault?"_

"_Bella. It's your fault she left me. DiBiase it is your fault for this storyline. If this storyline didn't happen, then she would still be with me."_

"_You can't put the sole blame on me. The storyline was not my fault. You know better than I do that we don't pick our storylines. And if the storyline didn't happen, she probably still wouldn't be with you. Either way she would have found out you were with Sara."_

"_I was only with her for this last month."_

"_Bullshit Dave! I know it. You know it. And Bella knows it."_

_Silence fell between the two. Ted was getting ready to leave, but stopped when Dave started talking again._

_Glaring at Ted, Dave began to talk. "You're right. I shouldn't only blame you Ted." Dave began referring to what Ted said earlier. "I should blame her too. After all she did willingly open her legs for you." Dave smirked and continued. "And God knows how many other men on the roster. But when it comes down to it, its only me and you. She slept with us both. And now she's pregnant. WWE's resident whore is pregnant. And she doesn't know if I'm the father. Or if you are the father. Let me tell you something right now. You two have messed with the wrong person. I can fuck up your career and her career. It doesn't matter if your dad is the "Million Dollar Man" and it doesn't matter that her dad is "Cowboy" Bob Orton. You 're both new. I can mess everything up. You and Bella want each other than fine. Have each other. But if that kid is mine, expect me to come after the kid."_

_Ted glared at Dave. "You think you're innocent in all this. You're not at all. If I remember correctly you've been sleeping with my soon to be ex-wife. And if I remember correctly she is pregnant with your child. The kid that she is carrying isn't mine. And I know that for a fact. In fact there are pictures out there, that prove me right. But for you to sit there and call the woman that I love, and the woman that you no doubt probably still love, a whore, that's low. Real fucking low. She maybe pregnant with my child. And if she isn't, I'll still love her. And I'll love the baby as if it is my own. Until she has the baby, we'll just have to wonder. But no matter what, you are staying away from the baby. You will be no where near him or her. Get it? Got it? Good." Ted paused momentarily. "You want to try and mess everything up for me. For Bella. Go ahead and try. Just remember the both of us have more power than you do. Our fathers revolutionized this business. If it weren't for them, none of us would be here. So go ahead, try and sabotage our careers. But remember if we go down, we're taking you down with us." Ted spat angrily._

"_You're gonna regret saying that DiBiase. Just watch it. I'm coming after you. And that little whore too."_

_Hearing enough crap from Dave, Ted ran and speared Dave to the ground. He hammered left and rights at Dave. His fists hurt and they were bleeding. But that was the least of his worries._

_Before he knew it Dave head butted Ted. This caused Ted to fall back. Quickly both men got up. Ted made the mistake of checking for blood. Dave noticed that he was momentarily distracted. He took this as he opportunity to attack._

_This time Dave speared Ted and got two punches in. One punch square in the month. Instantly on contact, Ted could taste the blood from his lip. And once more punch to the jaw._

"_How cute. You're trying to defend Bella." Dave began as he was walking away. "The whore isn't worth it."_

_Infuriated Ted whipped him around and punched Dave directly in the face. Upon contact Ted felt something crack. At first he thought he broke his fist. But he then realized he broke Dave's nose. Looking down at Dave, who fell down the ground, he was getting ready to kick Dave in the ribs, when he felt someone pull him back._

"_What the hell is going on here?" Paul snapped. "What has gotten into you two?"_

_Both men continued to glare at each other._

"_Nothing."_

"_John, Cody." Paul began. "Get DiBiase upstairs now."_

_John knew what was going on. He had a feeling as to why they were fighting. Rather than do what Paul said he just told Ted to calm down and to head back to his room. He'll talk to him and Bella later. And with that he went back into the gym to talk to Dave._

"_What happened?" Cody began as the two headed to the elevators. "Since when do you and Batista have problems?"_

"_I'll tell you later." Ted snapped. "I have to go talk to someone."_

_And with that he stepped into the elevator leaving a dumbfounded Cody behind. There was only one person he wanted to see right now. One person that would calm him down. And that person was Bella._

Bella sat there stunned. She couldn't believe that happened. Dave had definitely gone off the deep end. Not only did he. But Ted did too.

Carefully she got off the bed and went to Ted. She hugged them and then stood on her tipy toes and lightly kissed Ted.

"Not that I mind. But what was that for?"

Bella smiled and looked up at Ted. "For loving me. And for protecting me from Dave."

"Anything for you. And now that we are past our corny stage. What happened when you saw Dave?"

"I knew I couldn't avoid this. But when I came back from our little date, Dave was in here waiting for me."

_As soon as Bella made it back to her hotel room, she wished she had gone to Ted's room instead._

"_What do you need?"_

"_What? I can't talk to you now. Is there something wrong with me wanting to talk to the mother of what could possibly be my child?. That's right Bells. I know. I found out. You know how? My sister saw you two leave the hotel in Washington together hand in hand and kissing. Pictures don't lie baby."_

_Bella was shocked that he knew. She knew his sister would do something like that. His sister never liked Bella._

"_Right Dave. Like you're innocent in all this. You've been with Sara since we've gotten back together."_

"_I know I'm not innocent. But for you to sit there and pretend that you weren't with Ted the whole time we were together-"_

"_I wasn't with him the whole time Dave!" She yelled. "Not until after we got engaged!"_

"_But you still went back to him. How long after we got engaged?"_

"_Four hours after you asked. How long have you been with Sara?"_

"_For a month."_

"_Ha! That's bullshit Dave. And you know it! A few days ago I found some very interesting pictures. They were pictures of you and Sara all over each other. And the date at the bottom of the pictures were October 26th, 2008. Two days before we got back together. And besides she's pregnant with your child."_

"_No she isn't."_

"_Bullshit!"_

"_Bella she's not pregnant. She miscarried at three months."_

_Bella was taken aback by this. She was shocked. Sara wasn't pregnant. When did this happen?_

"_So you admit she was pregnant with your child?"_

"_I do! I admit it!"_

"_But Ted thinks she's still pregnant! Does he know?"_

"_No he doesn't. She doesn't want him to know. But what I want to know is, why? Why did you cheat on me with Ted?"_

"_Because I love him. That's why. Dave I don't love you like that anymore. Just like you don't love me like that anymore. And don't say you do. Because if you did, you would have left Sara when we got back together. But you didn't. The way I see it, we're done. I want nothing to do with you relationship wise anymore."_

"_But Bella you could be pregnant with my child."_

"_Could be are the key words in that sentence. Ted could also be the father."_

"_Bells, I love you."_

"_No! Don't pull that line on me. Don't even think about using that line on me. It won't work. Not now. I told you Dave we're done. I want nothing to do with you anymore."_

"_And if the baby is mine?"_

"_Then we'll figure something out. Until then get out of my face."_

"_Bella you don't want to mess with me. I know everything. You know how easy it would be for me to make you look like a whore? I know about how you and Ted got together the first time, and now. How you cheated on me. I know everything."_

"_Are you trying to blackmail me? That won't work. You're not exactly Mr. Innocent either. Last I checked you were still fucking Sara, even when we did get back together."_

"_But think Isabella." Dave said in a mock pout. "How would dear old big brother Randy feel about you fucking his enemy? How would Randy feel about you and Ted?"_

"_You know after what you did to me, I don't think he would care all that much. Now I suggest you leave before Randy and John find out you're here. Because they will kick your ass."_

_Dave glared at Bella before saying one more thing. "You're going to regret everything. I'll mess everything, that you have here, up. Nobody will want to be around you."_

_And with that Dave left._

After hearing Bella talk about her confrontation with Dave he was angry. As far as Ted was concerned anyone can say what they wanted about him. But once anyone insults Bella in anyway, they have crossed the line.

He was also of course pissed for another reason. A reason that Dave neglected to mention during their little conversation.

"Sara miscarried at the three month mark. Why the hell didn't she tell me?"

"You're guess is as good as mine babe. This is what Dave told me. Also he told me he knew all along, and he also knew he was the father."

"I suspected he might be the father. But I never would have thought she would fake her pregnancy after she miscarried."

"Same here. For all we know, after she miscarried, she probably wore one of those pregnancy pillows. Like the ones they use in tv shows and what not."

"You might be right. But luckily for me I went to go see my lawyer today."

Bella was confused. "You went to go see your lawyer? When? Better yet why?"

Ted smiled at Bella. "I went to go see my lawyer after you left to go to Tampa today. While I was there I got divorce papers drawn up. I signed them. And as of 4:16 pm, Florida time, Sara also received them. All she has to do is sign them. No proceedings. No nothing. Once she signs them it takes two months for the divorce to be finalized. Thank God for pre-nups."

Bella was truly in awe. She understood what this meant. As soon as everything between Ted and Sara was settled, they could finally be together.

"You really did that? For us?"

"Uh-huh. I did it for us. Like I told you before. The two of us our meant to be together. I've loved you from the day that I met you. And I still love you now. I always have and I always will. I'm doing this for you. I'm doing for me." He paused and placed his hands on Bella's stomach. "And I'm doing this for our son or daughter."

"Good. Because like I've told you. I've always loved you. I'm not going to lie, in the beginning I was in denial. But as time went on I realized that I have always loved you. This is important to me. I'm always going to love you." She paused and placed her hands on top of Ted's who's hands were still on her stomach. "We're going to be together no matter what. No one is going to stand in our way."

"Exactly." Ted leaned down and kissed Bella.

"Ted." Bella breathed. "Stay with me tonight."

"You got it babe."

Bella smiled. She turned around to get the bed ready for sleep. As she was doing this, Ted was stripping down to his boxers. When he went to go place his clothes on a nearby chair something caught his eye. He picked up the object. He soon realized it was an infant sized Red Sox jersey.

"Bella babe. What's this?" He asked as he examined the baby shirt.

Bella turned around. Her heart skipped a beat. Sure she has seen Ted half naked and naked before. But it doesn't mean she didn't get turned on or excited. Quickly she regained her composure.

"A present from John."

"Cute. But my son or daughter is not going to be a Red Sox fan."

"Babe I could care less. I'll love him or her no matter what. And no matter what baseball team he or she prefers."

"Sure. You say that now." Ted joked.

"Whatever." Bella replied as she got into bed. Ted followed in behind her.

Getting into bed Ted pulled Bella close to him. Slowly he place his hands under her shirt, resting his hands on her stomach, where Bella's hands were.

oooOooo

Early the next morning Bella felt herself being shaken awake. Bella opened her eyes to see a frantic Candice.

"I really hate to break this up you guys. But you really need to wake up. Get up! Its important!"

"What's going on?" Ted groaned.

"I don't know babe." Bella replied. "What are you babbling about." Bella paused to look at the clock "at seven in the morning?"

"Randy found out about you two. And it is not pretty."

Just at the mention of hearing 'Randy' and the phrase 'found out' in the same sentence caused both Ted and Bella to sit straight up.

Bella's heart was racing. "W-w-what? H-h-how?"

"Bella baby calm down. This isn't good for you or for the baby. Relax."

Taking a deep breath Bella took a minute or two to calm herself down be fore she started talking. "How did Randy find out?"

"Apparently last night he ran into Dave in the gym locker room downstairs. That was after he heard Dave was there. And after he heard that Ted practically kicked Dave's ass. So he went down there to confront Dave. They got into a fight. And Dave pretty much told Randy everything."

"It was only a matter of time before he found out. Except I was hoping I would be able to tell Randy myself. Instead the jackass beat me to it." Bella paused. "Oh well. I'm going to have to explain my side of the story. I can't take this right now. But I have to."

"Don't worry babe. I'm going to be here with you."

Bella shook her head. "I have to do this on my own."

"Are you sure? Because I really want to be there with you."

"I'm positive. Besides if he sees you right now he'll kill you. I would much rather have you here with me alive. Also I'm pregnant with his niece or nephew. He can't do anything to me." Bella joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Bella this is not a time to joke." Ted began. "I want to be here with you."

"Ted I love you. But I can handle Randy when he's like this. In fact when I'm pissed I'm the exact same way. So I'll be able to do this. This was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides-"

Bella was interrupted by a knock on the door. Well more like an angry pounding on the door.

"BELLA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Randy shouted. "WE NEED TO TALK. AND WE NEED TO TALK RIGHT NOW."

Suddenly Bella was afraid. But she didn't let on.

"Candice open the door for him. Please."

Candice nodded and opened the door.

"Where's Bella?" Randy demanded.

"In the room." Candice replied.

"Good. You can leave now Candice. I'm sure she'll tell you everything later." Randy snapped.

Without another word Candice walked out of the hotel room.

Randy walked directly into the room. At the sight of Ted, Randy was ready to snap. But he held himself back. He wanted to talk to Bella. He would deal with Ted later.

"DiBiase, get your ass dressed." Randy began while clenching and unclenching his fists. "And get your ass out of the room. I want to talk to Bella."

"I'm not leaving Randy. I'm going to stay here."

"DiBiase, I don't give two shits where you want to be right now. Get the fuck out of the room. I'm trying to be patient. I'm trying to hold myself back from kicking your ass. Get out now. You'll be seeing Bella at the taping anyway. I want to talk to my sister. Now leave!"

Without another word Ted quickly glanced at Bella. She nodded saying she'll be fine and that she'll tell him later. As soon as the door shut Randy turned towards Bella.

"I want to know everything." Randy started in a strained voice. "And I want to know everything now. Like are you pregnant with Ted's child? Don't withhold anything. I heard Batista's side. Now I want to hear your side. Explain."

Bella was scared to talk. She had seen Randy pissed. But she had never seen him this pissed.

"Bell don't test my patience." Randy said a little more calmly this time. "Please talk. I just want to know. I just want to why this happened. Or why you couldn't be up front with me. Talk."

"You want to know why I didn't tell you about me and Ted? Hypothetically speaking, had I come to you sooner and told you about my relationship with Ted, how would you have reacted?"

"I probably would have been fine with it." Randy snapped.

"Bullshit Randy! You would have flipped. Just like you are right now. As I recall one time you did say and I quote _' If I ever see you with Bella again outside of work, I'll kill you.'_ So there was no way I could tell you anything. Randy you have a temper. Whether or not you choose to believe it, you _do_ have a temper."

Randy clenched his jaw. "Don't make this about me. This has nothing to do with me. So don't try to turn it around on me. Why Ted? Why would you be with Ted after what he did to you?"

"Have you ever asked him about that night? Did you ever sit down and calmly listen to what he had to say or to hear his side of the story?" Bella paused to wait for Randy to answer, but all she got was silence. "Exactly. You never calmly asked him about the situation. If you did this whole mess could have been avoided. Besides I love him Randy. Can't you understand that?"

"No I can't. Now I want to know everything. I'm sick of the rhetorical questions. Start from the beginning up until now."

Bella nodded. He deserved to know. He had to know. What more could she do? Nothing. This all happened for a reason.

So for the next hour Bella told Randy everything. Everything from the night her and Ted had first gotten together to their first break up to getting back together. Everything up until this very day.

Throughout her whole explanation Randy was silent. He wanted every detail. With each passing moment he became more and more infuriated. Once Bella finished talking, Randy took a deep breath. The siblings sat in silence.

"So you ruined a relationship with Dave to be with DiBiase?"

Bella stared at Randy in disbelief. "You're kidding me right? After everything that I've told you. And after everything that Dave has done to me, you're going to take his side."

"I'm not taking sides." Randy snapped. "No one here is fucking innocent. But you did start this whole thing first. Whether or not you weren't with Ted the entire time. Do you realize that not only did you mess up your relationship, you also messed up DiBiase's. I hate the kid. But that's still messed up."

"You know what Randy!" Bella yelled. "I'm not the only one to blame. I'll admit you can place some of the blame on me, but not all of it! Dave was with Sara since before we got together. Ted and I decided _together_ that we wanted to be together. So don't fucking sit there and pretend like you were there for everything."

"So what are you going to do? What's going to happen with the baby now?" Randy demanded.

"I'm going to have the baby. And when I do Ted and Dave will each take DNA tests. Until then we'll just have to wonder."

"Fine. That's just fucking great. I know you're not going back to Dave. I wouldn't allow it after what he did and what he said. But right now Bella, you have to make a decision between your family and Ted DiBiase Jr.."

"What? You can't make me decide. There is no way you can give me an ultimatum." Bella stated through tears.

"I just did. So who is going to be? Family or Ted DiBiase Jr.?"

The two sat in silence. The only sound in the room was the breathing of Randy and Bella. As each second passed by Randy became even more pissed.

"Sounds like you already made your choice. I hope you and DiBiase are happy. Just do me a favor Bella. Don't talk to me anymore. As far as I'm concerned you're not my sister anymore. We'll deal with each other at work and at Mom and Dad's house. But anywhere else, I don't want to see you." Randy said through clenched teeth. "And I don't want to talk you. Or that bastard child."

Without another word Randy walked out of the hotel room. Bella couldn't talk. She couldn't move. All she could do was sit there and cry.

_I knew Randy was going to pissed when he found out. But I didn't think he would be that pissed. But for him to sit there and judge me is wrong. He's no better than I am. Fine he doesn't want to be anywhere near me. Then I don't want to be anywhere near him._

Wiping away any tears, Bella got up. She had one final signing to do before RAW tonight. Then after that she had a meeting with Vince to discuss what would be happening on what would temporarily be her final night on RAW.

oooOooo

At signing Bella was seated in between Randy and Ted. Talk about awkward. On the outside Randy and Bella were pretending like everything was fine. But on the inside nothing was fine. Both Randy and Bella were mad at the other. And neither have spoken a word to the other.

Not only did that make everything awkward. But the fact that everyone was staring at her when she walked in freaked her out even more. She could almost hear the whispers. People definitely knew what happened. They probably didn't know the whole truth. So they were just going on what they heard and on what other people heard. Not only were they looking at her, they were also looking at Randy and Ted. This day was just getting better by the second.

Since Ted was sitting by Bella and Randy, he could sense the tension. Whatever happened earlier today, it had to have been bad. He would find out why later.

Soon enough the superstars had an hour break. So in that hour they can do whatever they wanted. As soon as that break was called Bella broke away from Randy and Ted.

"Bella." She heard John call. "How are you holding up?"

"Not good. I'm assuming you know that Randy found out."

"Yea I know. Randy came to see me after we talked. I told him I knew all along."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to. You and I are close. And after he told me that _'you are no longer his sister'_, I knew I had to tell him. He blew you off when you probably need him the most. So I'm going to be here for you. As is everyone you are close to."

"You shouldn't have done that John. I appreciate it. But now you lost a best friend and I lost a brother."

"Don't worry about it Bella. Randy, he'll come around. He's just blowing off some steam. This is all a shock to him."

"No its not John. Just like he's done with me. I'm done with him. I'm sick of tip toeing around him. I don't see any reason why I should have to alter my life just so he could be happy. If he doesn't care enough to see that I'm _happy_ with Ted, then why should I care anything about him."

John had a feeling this would happen. He knew Randy. And he knew Bella. You could always tell they were related. They had some of the same mannerisms. Another thing they shared. They were both stubborn. Neither one would budge until the other did.

"I don't know Bells. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"We will. But until then its whatever." Bella paused. "I can't take this John. Everything is crashing down. People know now. I've always known this was going to happen. I can hear people whispering. You know? I can hear them trying to figure out what really happened."

"Don't worry about it Bella. You have me. You have Candice. More importantly you have Ted. And a ton of other people who care."

"I know I do. But it still doesn't make things any less hard."

John nodded. He saw Ted heading in their direction. "Look I'm going to go now. If you need me, just call me."

"Thanks John."

Without another word John walked away. Turning around she noticed Ted there. She just looked at him for a second before she walked up to him.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"Well we have enough time. So tell me."

After that Bella began to tell Ted everything that happened in her conversation with Randy. By the time she was done Bella was nearly in tears.

Without another word Ted pulled Bella in for a hug.

"Calm down Bella. I'm here for you."

"I know you are. And I'm glad for that because honestly I don't know what I would do without you here."

Ted was about to say something when a little boy about seven or eight walked up to them. He was a fan of both Ted and Bella.

Bella couldn't help but smile at how Ted was interacting with the little boy. It was cute. He was being nice to him.

It was then at that moment that Bella knew that Ted was the father. She could feel it just by the way her heart fluttered. For once today her smile was truly genuine. And she had one person to thank for that.

oooOooo

Later that day Bella was in her meeting with Vince. Upon hearing the rumors swirling around backstage he came up with an idea for a storyline. And thus Ted and Dave were both called into the meeting.

"You want me to do what Vince?"

"I want you to continue on RAW. Its quite simple. We continue your onscreen relationship with Ted. But once Dave gets back we have him come after Ted. And that is because you could possible be pregnant with his child too. Not only Ted's child."

"Vince that's what is happening right now." Ted stated.

"I know it is. But we can bring the personal lives of wrestlers into the public eye of wrestling."

"I really don't care if this happens or not." Dave replied. "It might be fun."

"Vince." Bella began. "I don't like this idea at all. There is no way I'm bringing my personal life into the public eye. There's a reason why its _personal_."

"But wait you didn't hear the whole thing. Sara DiBiase also agreed to be in this angle also."

"Excuse me." Ted asked through clenched teeth. "Bella is pregnant. Sure she is not very pregnant yet. But I'm going to take a wild guess and say relaxing as much as possible is good for the baby. And with everything that's been happening lately, she hasn't been relaxing enough. But now you want to tell me, that my soon to be ex-wife wants to be involved. Not happening Vince."

"But it will bring in ratings."

"Vince." Dave began. "We know about your obsession with ratings. And that's great. I might not be seeing eye to eye with either of the people in this room. But she could still be possibly carrying _my_ child. I think its in the child's best interest that this doesn't happen."

"Dave and I really don't see eye to eye." Ted began. "But the asshole makes a point."

"Who are calling an asshole? If it weren't for you none of us would be in this situation right now."

"Guys shut up. We're all at fault at here." Bella said. "But we are definitely not doing this. I don't want my unborn child in this business. And I especially don't want my _actual_ pregnancy brought into the public eye."

"But this is big discussion on the dirt sheet websites. The fans would love it! Actually they do love it. Its very dramatic."

"Vince I care about the fans. Really I do. But I'm not going to do this. So I suggest we do the original write out you had for me."

"But come on Bella. You and Ted would skyrocket to the top. The two of you are practically there. But this would make you two even more well known."

"No Vince. We're doing the original write out. And that's final. I don't want anything to do with it. Ted wants nothing to do with it. And the jerk off over there doesn't want anything to do with it. I'm not going to harm my child Vince."

Of course Vince knew they were right. But he was Vince McMahon he never admitted when he was wrong about something. If he did, the XFL would have never happened. He could be very persistent. But judging by all the looks on their faces he knew it was a definite no. So he didn't push for it anymore.

"Fine. We'll do the original write out."

Bella finally relaxed. Everything after this would be fine. She would have nothing to worry about. Right?

oooOooo

Later that night on RAW everything went as according to plan. Bella was "fired" for two timing Legacy. Basically she was the one that pointed Triple H in the direction of Randy's house. Oops!

Aside from that going well, the looks she was getting from people were starting to scare her. She knew what was going around. And she knew that people were talking. But not once did she expect anyone to come up to her and say anything.

People were coming up to her asking her what happened. Some were giving her sympathetic looks. While others were throwing dirty glances at her. Apparently they believed Dave. Because Ted was getting the exact same heat as Bella.

Not being able to take it anymore Bella walked to her locker room.

"How you holding up?" Candice asked.

"Fine I guess. I just wish people would stop looking at me like I was an alien or something."

"I know Bella. But right now you, Ted, and Dave are hot subjects. Randy too."

"I get that. But Dave was made out to be the _saint._ None of us were innocent."

"I know that. But in time people will know the truth. Just remember those close to you know the truth. And all of us that you are close to and care for are there for you."

"Not Randy."

"He'll come around. Now start getting ready. You have to leave soon. Relax. Forget about all this. Soon enough nobody will care about this anymore. Think of your health and the baby's health. You can call me, John, or Ted anytime you need to. We're all here. And you know we'll all be visiting."

"Thanks Candy."

"No need to thank me. Its what friends are for."

After Candice left, Bella sat there in silence for a minute or two before she decided to get ready to leave. However before she could start getting ready somebody walked into the room.

"Well well well. If it isn't the home wrecking whore. I heard you're pregnant. Normally I wouldn't find it shocking that you don't know who the father is. But seeing as how my husband is a _possible_ father, this involves me."

"Soon to be _ex_-husband Sara." Bella corrected her. "Or did you not notice that when you got the papers?"

"I did get the papers. And I do say you are to blame. Ted and I were well on our way to fixing what was left of our relationship before you came into the picture. But no the second Isabella Orton, a blast from the past, comes into the picture, that is all gone. You messed everything up."

"Oh I messed everything up? That's crap. And you know it. Don't sit there and try to blame everything on me. You cheated on Ted. In fact you _were_ pregnant with my _ex_-fiance's child. You've been with Dave since _before_ we got together."

Sara looked around the room in silence. She had nothing to say. She knew Bella was right. Everyone was guilty of something. But she wasn't going to sit there and take that from that whore standing in front of her right now.

"Were pregnant? Sweetie I still am pregnant."

"Sure you are. Dave told me you miscarried."

"Kind of like you did four years ago. Dave told me what happened. He told me how you didn't tell anyone and how he found out on his own, but he didn't let on he knew. Have you ever thought why Dave never ended things with me, even you two did get back together?" Bella shook her head. "Because he knew all along you weren't enough for him. He knew he could get everything he wanted from me."

"Right. All he got was a whore, one who has spent more time on her back then she has been standing up right." Bella began. "The reason why Ted never came back to you, why he didn't want to work things out with you, is because he doesn't love you anymore."

"You're calling me a whore? This coming from you. Well, it takes one to know one."

"Seriously that's the best come back you have. That comment was shitty when I heard it when I was thirteen. And it still shitty now. I want nothing to do with you. Everything happened for its own reason. Ted came to _me_. Just like Dave went to _you_. You can keep Dave. I don't love him anymore. Just like Ted doesn't love you."

Sara had heard enough. She ran at Bella and knocked her to the ground. Bella screamed out in pain. She was feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. It hurt so bad she couldn't move. But before Sara could smack Bella, she felt herself being pulled off of Bella.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ted asked angrily.

"Trying to fix things. This _whore_ over here messed things up for us." Sara spat.

"You messed things up for us."

And without another word Ted ran to check on Bella.

"Bella you ok? Talk to me."

"The baby." Was all she said.

Without another word Ted screamed out for help. Thankfully John was walking by her locker room at that moment.

"John go get help."

John saw what was going on and ran to go get help. In a matter of seconds Bella was rushed to the hospital.

"Stay with me Bella." Ted began. "Everything is going to be fine."


	27. Surprise Surprise

Disclaimer: I only own Bella and Sara. Everyone else owns themselves.

_A/N: Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed! You guys rock, continue to do so! It means a lot. Ok enough babbling and on with the next chapter! So this chapter is kind of boring. But I'm just doing it to get it out of the way. _

**Surprise Surprise**

As soon as they made it to the hospital Bella was rushed into the ER. And Ted was told to wait in the waiting room. He would get word when the doctor's figured out exactly what the problem was.

So many emotions were running through him. He was angry. He was sad. Ted was hoping on everything that Bella and the baby were going to be alright. Look at him, he wasn't even sure if he was the father, but he was still worried. But chances are the baby is his. At least he cares enough for Bella and the baby. Unlike Dave, who claims to still love Bella, was no where to be seen.

In actuality he would kill Sara right now if he could. This all could have been avoided had she kept her ass of the business. She wanted nothing to do with the wrestling world, yet there she was agreeing to a storyline that wouldn't happen, and yet she was still at the arena.

This was killing him. All of this could have been avoided had he just made a clean break from Sara earlier. He wouldn't be here. And Bella sure as hell would not be here right now. Somehow he felt like this was all his fault.

Ted was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that a few more people joined him in the waiting room. He looked up from the room when he felt someone shaking him.

"What is it John?"

"Have you heard anything?"

"No I haven't." Ted replied shaking his head. "Once we got here, I was told to wait here, while they rushed her into a room. I've been here since."

"How long have you been waiting?" Candice asked.

"About a half hour."

"And still nothing?" She asked incredulously.

"Still nothing. I'm really shaken up. And I can't help but feel like this could have been avoided."

"DiBiase, its not your fault." John began. "No one had the slightest clue that Sara was there. Whether or not if Bella is pregnant, it still could have happened. These things happen. Trust me when I say this, I know Bella, she can be stubborn. But that girl in there" John said pointing in the direction of the rooms. "is strong, she's a fighter. Her and this baby will be ok."

"I get that John. Like you, I know Bella. But this still could have been avoided."

"Forget about what happened and how this could have been avoided." Candice said. "Worry about what is going with your unborn child and your girlfriend."

Ted was about to say something when a doctor came up to them. John, Ted, and Candice all froze when they saw him coming.

"Are you guys all here for Isabella Orton?"

The trio nodded. Truth be told they were scared. Were they going to hear bad news? Or would it be good?

"Ok good. So are you the boyfriend?" He asked pointing towards John.

"No I'm not. He is." John said pointing at Ted.

The doctor nodded. He was told that a guy came in with her. He just wasn't sure which one. Without another thought he turned towards Ted.

"I'm Dr. Morgan, your girlfriend's doctor. She was rushed in here due to sharp pains in the stomach. We checked on her and the baby. And both are doing fine."

The trio breathed a sigh of relief. They were all glad that both Bella and the baby were doing fine. Truthfully, they wouldn't have known what to do if she miscarried once more. Last time she did and it wasn't pretty for her and those around her.

Ted could feel a 'but' coming on.

"But?" Ted questioned.

"But, she will need to rest a lot. Which means she shouldn't be traveling anymore. And she shouldn't be anywhere near the ring in the time during and shortly after her pregnancy. This is just to reassure the safety of her and the baby. Now she was lucky this time. But God forbid should this happen again, she won't be lucky."

"What exactly happened?" Ted asked.

"When she fell, the impact was mostly on her back. However the pain did circulate to her stomach for a short period of time. She just had a minor cramp. It is possible for a pregnant woman to have cramps this early in. Sometimes they are major and sometimes they are not. In this case it was only minor. But I do suggest that she takes it easy."

Once again the three nodded. They really didn't know what to say. Truthfully, they were all just glad that she and the baby were doing good.

"Can we go see her?"

"I'm afraid only immediate family can go see her."

"Well I'm her brother and this is my wife." John lied. "And Ted is my sister's fiancé."

"Then by all means, you three can go in. She is in room 323."

"Thanks doctor." Ted replied.

And without another word the three of them headed towards Bella's room. The group took one look at Bella and they all breathed yet another sigh of relief. She looked fine. Whatever color she lost on her way to the hospital, she regained.

At the sight of Ted and her friends, she smiled. She was happy that everything was ok. And she was even happier to see that Ted was there. Of course she was happy to see John and Candice also.

Quickly without a thought Ted walked up to Bella's bed and carefully gave her a hug. He was happy to see that she and his child are fine.

"How you feeling?"

"I feel fine now. But at first I felt like crap because I thought I was going to lose the baby. And I realized that I probably wouldn't be able to handle it happening again. But I calmed down once Dr. Morgan told me everything was going to be fine. I just can't wait to get out of here."

"Do you know when you leave?" John questioned.

"I leave tomorrow morning. I go directly to the airport and head on over to St. Louis."

"Will you be ok alone?" Candice questioned.

"I should be. If I need anything I have my parents close by. They've raised three kids, so they'll be able to help me."

"True." John began. "But if you ever need one of us, we're all here."

Bella smiled. She was about to say something when another voice entered the room.

"I'm here for you too."

Everyone turned to see Randy standing in the doorway. Suddenly a stunned silence took over the room. Shock and surprise were running through Bella, Candice, and Ted. John, however, wasn't surprised. He knew Randy wouldn't stay mad for long. But John was surprised that Bella was surprised. She of all people should have known that Randy would come around eventually.

"You'd think that someone died with the way you're all looking at me." Randy began. "I would have been here sooner. But _somebody_ told me that you're brother and his wife were already here." He said while looking at John and Candice.

"Sorry man. We had to get in somehow." John responded.

"No problem. But now the nurse thinks we're full of shit. Apparently its impossible for someone to have more than one brother."

Everyone in the room laughed. But then they all stopped.

"Uh John. Lets go."

"Why do- OW." He was cut off when he was elbowed in the rib. "That's right we should get going. I have an early flight tomorrow."

Quickly John and Candice said their goodbyes and left for the hotel.

As soon as they left, the tension in the room became thicker. The three sat in silence. Not being able to take it anymore Randy broke the silence.

"How's the baby?"

"I thought you didn't care." Bella snapped.

"Come on Bells. You know I didn't mean it."

"Sure you didn't. I think you made it clear when you said I wasn't your sister anymore."

"I didn't mean it. You know how I am, when I'm pissed I say things I don't mean."

"Sure you do. Now what brought you here?"

"After our talk today, I thought about everything. I realized that I was selfish. Its your life and you deserve to be happy. And if Ted makes you happy. Then fine. I could put my feelings aside. After all he could be my niece or nephew's father. I could definitely put my feelings aside for you. You're my baby sister, but you're still all grown up. I just have to learn to let go."

Bella and Ted stayed quiet. They were both shocked. Who would have thought Randy would put his thoughts out on the line for others to see?

"How's the baby?"

"The baby is fine. It was just a minor cramp. And the cramp occurred after Sara tackled me to the ground. But all in all, we're both fine. Actually I leave tomorrow. I go directly to the airport in the morning."

"That's good. You staying with mom and dad?"

"Nope. I'm staying at my place. But if I need anything I can call mom and dad. Or I can call Ted, you, John, or Candice."

"True. But I want you to be careful."

"I know. I know. Why do you think tonight was my last night on RAW?"

"For that reason. Well I'm going to go now. I'll talk to you later. And Ted me and you need to talk. It can't be avoided."

"You got it." Ted replied.

"Take care." Randy said as he hugged Bella. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Without another word Randy left. Ted and Bella just looked at each other. They couldn't believe what was going on. Randy was actually being rational about everything. Something just didn't seem right.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok alone?"

"I should be. Like I said, my parents are close by. And you're there for me too."

"I don't know about this Bells. How about you come down to my house in Florida? That way I would know you're safe."

Bella thought about it. She thought it was sweet how he was worrying. But he would be on the road, and she would still be alone. But she didn't want to upset him.

"Or." Ted began. "Rather than you coming out to stay with me, how about when I have time off from the road I come and stay with you?"

Bella smiled. "That sounds good."

"Good."

"Ted can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to stay here alone."

"You didn't have to ask. I was going to stay anyway."

Without another word he carefully got into the hospital bed with her. He pulled her close to him and the two soon fell asleep. Both happy that they were together and that their baby was safe.


	28. A Priceless Talk

Disclaimer: I only own Bella.

A/N: Wow, it's a been awhile since I last updated this story. But I'm back with another update. Sadly, we are close to the end of the story. This story skips in a couple of months. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys are awesome. Continue to be awesome by reviewing. This chapter is going to be short. As always, review and enjoy!

**A Priceless Talk**

It was now May, and Bella was four months into her pregnancy. She was just now beginning to show. And truth be told she was extremely happy. Well now at least. A lot has happened over the last couple of months.

First things first, her parents were excited to know that she was pregnant. But when she told them everything that was going on, they were shocked and somewhat angry. It hurt Bella to know that her family was upset. Especially Bob. Bella was a daddy's girl and never once thought that she would be able to upset her father. Well, if her previous drug use came to be known, then he would definitely be even more upset. But after a couple of weeks of not talking to each other, both parties came to terms with what was going on. Needless to say, the Orton family was excited to be getting a new edition to the family. Despite the circumstances.

"Yes Mom." Bella spoke into the phone. "I'm doing fine. And I'm not lifting anything heavy." She quickly added.

After a fifteen minute long conversation, Bella was finally able to get off the phone with Elaine. Once she got off the phone, she turned her attention towards Ted, who had just walked into the room. He had the biggest smile on his face. Bella couldn't help but wonder what he was so excited about. Pulling Bella up from the couch, he passionately kissed her. Looking up into Ted's eyes, Bella saw that same impish glint in his eyes, the same one she fell in love with, which told her that he knew something.

"Why are you so smiley?"

"Lots of reasons. For one, I'm with the woman I am in love with. She is pregnant with my child. And my divorce from Sara was finalized."

Bella's heart skipped at two things. One being the phrase 'pregnant with my child'. And two, his divorce was finalized. She was happy about both cases. But there was one thing wrong, they weren't completely sure as to who the father was. However, Bella didn't have the heart to correct Ted. Afterall, he has been there for her throughout everything, whereas Dave, wasn't.

Ever since everything happened, Bella and Dave had little or no contact with each other. He would occasionally call from time to time and see how the baby was. And that was it. Dave wouldn't talk about anything, only the baby. He was really bitter about everything. Bella really couldn't blame him. Everybody involved in this entire situation could have gone about everything in a better way. But instead, they didn't. They only further complicated things.

"Its about time." Bella sighed. "I felt like it took forever for your divorce to get finalized."

"Same here babe." Ted began. "I talked to my dad today."

Bella looked up at Ted. Much like Bella's family, Ted's family was upset about everything. However, they came around and were excited to have a baby in the family. The only person who wasn't so excited, Ted Sr. So it shocked Bella to hear this.

"Really? What did he say?"

"He wants to stop by and talk to us."

"He wants to stop by?" Bella questioned. "Your dad lives in Florida. He's coming all the way from Florida to St. Louis, just to talk to us?"

"Apparently so."

"Alright."

Without another word the two headed up towards the room to get ready. Both extremely nervous about what the night was going to bring.

--

Needless to say, the entire night has been tense. Very tense. When Ted Sr., said he wanted to talk, what he meant was, he talks, and they listen. Ted and Bella both felt like they were kids again. It was as if they broke the cookie jar, and they were being scolded.

"I love you both. You both know that. Ted you are my son. And Bella, I've known you since the day you've been born. Now I understand, that things never go as planned. But Ted, the day you said 'I do', it was supposed to be forever. Same thing with you Bella. The two of you were in committed relationships. And then what, a random storyline puts you two together, and instantly you two are in love? You two were raised better than this. How could you let this happen?"

"Dad, its not exactly like we planned for any of this to happen. Its not like it was on purpose. Sure we fell in love fast, but it does happen sometimes. Could we have gone about it better? Yes, we could have. But we didn't. Stuff happens. Sometimes its beyond our control." Ted paused for a second, and then continued to talk. "And sure we were both in committed relationships, but we aren't anymore. Its only the two of us now. Besides, aren't you being a bit hypocritical? You were divorced with one kid before you met mom. Wasn't your previous marriage supposed to be forever?"

"Its different."

"How dad?"

"I was already divorced when I met your mom. Neither one of us cheated on someone else. And not only that, you don't even know if this baby is yours."

"And regardless of who the father is dad, I'm going to love the baby as if it is my own. Growing up, you always taught me to responsible, and I am. So don't look down on me for this." Ted said before he walked out of the room, leaving Bella and Ted Sr. alone.

"Bella, I didn't mean to imply anything. I'm just trying to make you two understand that this may not work. Karma has a way of coming back to haunt you."

"You don't mean to imply anything Senior. But you did." Bella replied as she put her hands on her stomach. "But this baby by no means is a mistake. Sure things went wrong. But I'm happy now. And so is Ted. We're still trying to figure things out. But we're getting there. All we want from you is to know that we are happy."

"I never said this baby was a mistake Bella."

"You don't have to say it." Bella replied sullenly. "Everyone else is okay with this. Why not you? What is so bad about us?"

"Nothing Bella. Its just that, this was not supposed to happen. You and Ted, I never thought would happen."

"Well a lot of people thought we wouldn't happen." Bella sighed. "But we did. Despite what my brother thought, or despite what you said. We are together. And we are having this baby. Senior, no matter who the father is, this is your grandchild. You know, that blood does not matter." She said as she walked out of the room.

Ted Sr. just sat there thinking about what he just heard. He hated to admit this, but he knew that both kids were right. Things do happen, and blood shouldn't matter. In fact, it doesn't matter. Iron Mike DiBiase was his step father, not his biological father. Yet, he accepted him as his biological father. Ted nodded as he confirmed a thought in his head. History, does in fact, repeat itself. Sighing, he got up and left the house without saying anything to Ted or Bella. He had a lot of thinking to do.


	29. Waiting on Your Doorstep

Disclaimer: I only own Bella.

A/N: Yay! Its an update. We're getting there, this story is almost over. Anyway, this chapter skips two months ahead. Review! As always, enjoy!

**Waiting on Your Doorstep**

"Baby, cheer up." Bella replied as she rubbed circles on his back. "He'll come around."

"Bells, its been two months." He replied as he sighed. Ted was getting frustrated. It had been two months since his father had come to see him and Bella. That was the last time they had spoken to each other. "This can't go on much longer. Does he realize that he's being immature about this? Not once did I ever think that things would be this bad between myself and my dad."

Bella understood what he was saying. Her dad was the exact same way, all be it they didn't talk for two weeks, not two months. However, Ted was close to his dad. So she could understand how this affected him.

But, she could also understand where Ted's father was coming from. After all, he was religious and did believe that things went a certain way. Which is why he was reacting badly to the way things have been going. To him, Ted and Bella had done everything completely out of order, and it was unacceptable. All in all, it just added to up to a difference of beliefs.

While the young couple knew how they went about things was wrong, they knew that them being together _wasn't_ wrong. They were mature adults and knew how to face the truth when I came down to it.

But to Ted Sr., their way of living was completely unacceptable. For two people to be together, it was _only_ supposed to be the two of them. Then they would date and fall in love. And from there they would get married and then start their family. But the opposite happened. Instead of one father, there was another possible father.

"Ted baby, you have to think from his perspective also. Your dad is a religious man, to him, we went out of order. Right now, this is all just coming as a shock to him. But sooner or later, he'll come around. Just give him time."

"Are you taking his side after what he said to us?"

"I'm not taking his side babe. All I'm saying is that you've got to understand where he is coming from. He grew up in a completely different time than us, how we are living now, isn't necessarily how he lived."

"He's not exactly innocent Bella." Ted replied in an irritated voice. "He just randomly married Mike's mom. So that doesn't make him any better than us."

"I know that. But sometimes people change." Bella replied as she grabbed Ted's hand. "He'll come around. But until then, we have something to look forward to."

"We have the baby." Ted replied smiling for the first time that day. Despite the baby daddy drama going on, he was looking forward to it. After all, the baby was going to be his no matter what. "Just think in a matter of months, we're going to be parents."

"I know." Bella replied staring off into space. "Just three more months, and the baby will be here."

"So have you thought of any names?"

Bella nodded. She had thought of a couple. "I have. How about you?"

"I've thought about a few." Ted replied as he laid down on the bed. Smiling, Bella laid down next to Ted before he could say anything. "What did you think of?"

"I've thought of four. I came up with two options for each gender." Bella began as she snuggled into Ted. She wanted to get as much time in with Ted as she possibly can. He was supposed to leave in two days for Phoenix. "For a girl I thought of Eva Marie or Audrey Suzanne. And for a boy I thought of Matthew Kayden or Jacob Evan."

Ted thought about it for a moment. He did like the names she had picked. But he thought the names that he had were better. "I like those names. They're not bad at all."

"Uh huh, sure you do. What did you think of genius?"

"Like you I thought of two names for each gender. For boy I was thinking Theodore Marvin DiBiase the III or-"

"No way." Bella said laughing. "I am not naming my kid Theodore Marvin."

"Why not?" Ted asked completely confused. He really didn't think it was that big of a deal. It was his father's name and his name. They could keep the name in the family.

"No way baby. Every time I hear the name Theodore, I think of the singing chipmunk. And the name Marvin sounds like that of a child molester." Bella replied completely forgetting what Ted's full name was. "I mean come on honey, the baby would be a singing child molester."

"Well my name is Theodore Marvin and I didn't end up being a singing child molester." Ted replied a little annoyed.

"Sorry baby, its just that I'm going to be confused with every other person being named Ted. But just remember, I love you."

"Mhmm, can I finish what I was saying?"

"Yes you can. What else did you think of?"

"The other name I thought of was Ethan Alexander. And for a girl I thought of Violet Elizabeth or Holly Rose."

"The last three are pretty cute. I like those. But from what I can see, we're going to have a tough time picking the name." Bella said as she rubbed her belly.

"True, but lucky for us, we still have a few more months until the baby is. Maybe we could decide then." Ted suggested.

"Maybe." Bella replied as her mind wandered. She loved Ted and was happy that they could finally be together. But, there was still one problem, Dave. The baby could possibly be his after all. Maybe she should ask him if he thought of anything? Sure he wasn't as involved as Ted, but it was still his right to have some input. Well, until the baby is born.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking of how life was going to be after the baby is born."

Ted thought about that as well. He would often wonder what would happen. Will the baby be his or will it be Dave's? These thoughts constantly plagued him. But something else that he had on his mind lately, will Bella move in with him if he asked? It would make life easier for both of them. That way they can always be together, and when he would go home, the house wouldn't be empty, he would have Bella and the baby there. And then eventually, maybe their relationship could move up from there. But for now, they both had to take things extra slow. While he understood that, it still pissed him off from time to time.

"What time is your doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

"At noon, do you wanna come with me?"

"Babe, you don't even have to ask."

--

The next couple of days flew by fast, and soon it came time for Ted to hit the road. Both Ted and Bella hated this part, but what could they do? It was a part of the job description, and there wasn't much that either of them could do.

"I'll be back in a few days babe." Ted replied as he wiped away her tears. He hated to leave her alone, and he struggled with it every time. But soon that would change, while they were at the doctor's yesterday, he decided that he would ask Bella to move to Florida with him. "You'll be fine, and I'll call you as soon as I land in Phoenix."

"I know you'll be back in a few days babe." Bella replied as she tried to blink back her tears. The only thing she hated about being pregnant, the hormones, the smallest things made her cry. "Its just that I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But I'll be back before you know it. All I want you to do is take care of yourself and the baby."

"I will." Bella replied as she stood on her tip toes to give Ted a quick kiss goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Pulling away from each other, Ted walked towards his gate, while Bella walked towards Nate. "Are you ready to leave Nate?"

"I'm just waiting for you." The youngest Orton replied. "Lets go. You look exhausted, and we can't have you tired, its not good for the baby."

Bella smirked, another thing she hated about being pregnant; everyone acted like she couldn't do anything on her own. She was pregnant, not handicapped. Deciding to let the comment slip, Bella followed Nate outside to the parking lot.

For the entire ride home, Nate and Bella talked about the baby. They even discussed the names that Ted and Bella had each picked. He, like Bella, thought that Theodore Marvin was a bad name. But the other ones were good enough. However, Nate did make a good suggestion, she could use the Orton name as a middle name, that way the baby will always have the Orton name with him or her. Bella liked the idea a lot, and said she would think about it. Soon the two made turned onto the street Bella lived on.

"Bells, who's car is that?" Nate asked confused as the house came into view.

"I honestly have no idea Nate." Bella replied scared and confused. "I wasn't expecting anybody." She replied as they pulled into the driveway.

"I'll go in with you. In fact, I'm going to stay the night, I don't want you alone right now."

"Nate, you don't have to stay. Just come up to the door with me."

"Nope, I'm staying the night." He replied as he helped his very pregnant sister out of the car. "God knows who this is. Besides, I don't want you staying alone."

Bella decided to drop the subject and let him stay the night. He, like her and Randy, was also stubborn. It was something that the three Orton siblings all shared. "Alright, fine. But I don't want any of your whores anywhere near my house."

"Not a problem." Nate replied with a laugh. "Your house will be whore free."

Once the siblings reached the door, they were both equally surprised to see who it was. Neither one of them were expecting him to show up. Suddenly, Bella's heart began to race. What was he doing here? More importantly, what did he want?

"Dave?"


	30. He's Back

Disclaimer: I only own Bella.

A/N: Yay! I'm back with another update. Anyway, this chapter is a filler, but necessary for the remaining chapters. So as always enjoy & review.

**He's Back**

**

* * *

**"Dave, what are you doing here?" Bella questioned nervously. They hadn't talked in weeks. So for him to see him on her doorstep surprised her. What could he have possibly wanted that he couldn't call her up and talk to her?

"I just wanted to talk and to see how you were doing."

"It's a little too late for talking." Nate said butting into the conversation. "Don't you think? I mean come on, look at the hell you've put my sister through."

Dave smirked at the youngest Orton. "Look _little_ boy, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Bella. And for the record, she brought this all on herself."

"Son of a bitch!" Nate screamed as he charged towards Dave.

"Nate! Stop it!" Bella shouted as she grabbed onto her younger brother's arm. "Calm down. Either go inside and find something to do or go home."

Nate, who's face was very red and still twisted in anger, look towards his older sister. After seeing the concerned look on her face, he calmed down a bit. He needed to, it was important he stayed calm for Bella, because if he didn't then she wouldn't be calm. And he needed to think of his niece or nephew also. "Fine. I'm going to be inside if you need me for anything." He replied calmly. "Let me know if you need me for anything." He simply restated calmly as he made his way inside the house.

Bella watched as her brother entered the house. He was so much like Randy, it scared her. There was no doubt that the three of them were related. Sighing, Bella turned so that her attention was on Dave. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

"Well for one, sit down. You look like you need to." He said gesturing towards the porch swing. Once she sat down, he sat down next to her. "A lot has happened over the last few months."

"Tell me about it." Bella replied sarcastically.

"Spare me the sarcasm."

"Its kind of hard not to. You called me out for all this shit that I did, when you're just a guilty as I am."

"I'm sorry about that. I was just angry about everything. And the easiest way for me to deal with everything was to pin the blame on you and Ted, even though I was just as much at fault as you two were. But come on Bells, you know me, I'm a hot head. And when I lose people that I love, it just gets even worse."

"Love? People that you love Dave?" Bella questioned as she tried to hold in her laughter. "The only person you love is yourself."

"Not true. I loved you and the baby."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe. You don't love either me or the baby. If you loved me, then you would have left Sara the minute we got back together. And if you loved the baby, then you would have been there for me over the last few months. You know, like Ted has been."

"I now know that I'm not innocent, you have to stop throwing that in my face. But if you loved me, then you would have told me about you and Ted the second you guys got back together. You wouldn't have strung me along."

"I was going to tell you about Ted and I. But then I became pregnant, and that completely threw me off track. I'm pregnant and I still have two possible fathers."

"I know."

The two sat in silence for a little while. Each one cooling down from the words that have been said. They each brought up valuable points. However, neither seemed to realize that the most important thing at that moment was not them, but rather the baby.

"So how's the baby?" Dave questioned breaking the silence. He hated not knowing anything about the baby, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to Bella. Especially after everything that has happened over the last few months.

"The baby's good. I'm six months pregnant. I have three months to go." Bella replied as she looked at the neighborhood kids playing in the street.

"Do you know what we're having?"

"No, Ted and I don't know what we're having."

Dave bit down on his tongue. He somewhat deserved that comment . After all, he barely showed any interest in the baby until then. But he was trying to change that. After all, the baby could be his. And if it was, he would definitely step his game up.

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Yeah we have. I thought of Eva Marie and Audrey Suzanne for a girl. And for a boy I thought of Matthew Kayden or Jacob Evan. While Ted thought of Theodore Marvin and Ethan Alexander for a boy. And for a girl he thought of Violet Elizabeth and Holly Rose."

"Theodore Marvin?" Dave questioned with a laugh.

"I know, its dumb." Bella replied laughing. "I've since talked him out of the name."

"Good to know."

Once again the two sat in silence. Neither of them knowing what to do next. "Have you thought of any names?" Bella questioned breaking the silence.

Dave was surprised that she had asked. After the way that they'd been with each other, he thought that she wouldn't let him anywhere near the baby, whether it was his or not. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes I'm talking to you." Bella replied with a smirk. "After all, you _might_ be the baby's father."

"Just making sure. And for the record I have thought of a couple of names." Dave admitted. "And don't worry, they're nothing like Theodore Marvin." He joked.

"Alright, lets here them."

"For a girl I thought of Lydia Jane. And for a boy I thought of Michael Adam." He replied looking away from Bella. For some reason, he felt very shy. And he didn't know why.

"I like those." Bella stated honestly. "But from what I can see, its going to be hell picking out a name."

"Why?"

"Look at this way, you have a picky mother, two possible fathers. An uncle who wants to name the baby Tony Montana. And John, another uncle to the baby, who wants us to name the baby after him. Please, don't even get me started on the grandparents."

"Tony Montana?"

"Randy's idea. Apparently he thinks it'd be cool to have a baby named Tony Montana walking around. To him the name has prestige or some bullshit like that."

"Are you going to name the baby Tony Montana?"

"Hell no. I'll let Randy and the poor unfortunate soul that he impregnates name their baby that."

"Good to know."

"Yeah."

For the third time in the last half hour, the two fell into silence. But this silence wasn't awkward like the other ones before, it was a comfortable one. However, the comfortable silence would soon become an awkward one.

"I still love you Bella." Dave said as he pressed his lips to hers.

--

Ted was at the arena later that night for the taping of Raw. Tonight was the night that his father would be guest hosting. Normally, Ted would be excited, but with everything that's been going on lately, he wasn't.

Right now, he's hurt by his father's actions. And to be honest, the only time his dad would talk to him would be when the cameras were on. Ted knew his dad, and when his dad wanted to talk, it would be when he was good and ready.

"You ready for tonight?" Randy asked when he saw that Ted finally made it into the locker room. He knew that Ted Sr. was hosting tonight, and that it would be a little awkward for him.

"I just want the night over with so that I can get back to Bella."

"Don't worry. The night will be over, and then we'll both be heading on over to see Bella."

"It better be."

"Relax Ted. Remember-"

"Son."

Both Randy and Ted looked towards the doorway to see Ted Sr. standing there. Ted was shocked to see his father there and talking to him. And he was especially surprised since there seemed to be no cameras around. Randy was also equally shocked because from what Bella had told him, it seemed like the father and son duo wouldn't talk for a long time.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Randy replied as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Son."

"Dad."

"Look, I know that you're mad at me, but can you at least look at me?"

"Why?" Ted said as he began digging through his gym bag. "So you can tell me that Bella and I messed up? That the baby is a mistake?"

"Not at all son. I've been thinking a lot lately."

"There's a shocker."

"Shut up and let me talk." Ted Sr. demanded. "This isn't easy for me, so please just listen. I'm sorry."

Ted looked towards his father. Was he hearing right? His father was apologizing to him. "You're sorry? What are you sorry for?" He had to make sure that his father knew exactly what he was apologizing for.

"You and Bella were right. Yeah, things between you guys worked differently than they would for other people. And I know that your feelings for her and her feelings for you are genuine. You're right, I did raise you to be responsible. And I'm glad to see it because you are sure as hell a lot more mature than I was at your age. You're handling everything like a pro. Again, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Ted replied as he hugged his dad. "But you've got to apologize to Bella too."

"I know and I will." Senior replied with a smile. He was glad that he had finally came to his senses. Everyone around him told him that he was wrong for ignoring his son and his son's girlfriend. "They are family now. So how is Baby DiBiase doing?"

"The baby's doing great." Ted said with a smile.

"That's good. So are there any plans for after the baby is born?"

Ted instantly knew what his father was hinting at. And truth be told, he had been thinking about it a lot lately. He was definitely excited and couldn't wait to get things underway. "Well..." Ted began as he sat down next to his dad. But little did Ted know, his plans were soon be thwarted because of one Dave Batista.


	31. The Million Dollar Fight

Disclaimer: I only own Bella

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are the best! You guys are going to love this chapter. I know I've said this before, but the story is coming to a close end, for real this time. There's about three chapters left before this story is done. Enjoy & review

* * *

**The Million Dollar Fight**

Bella pushed Dave away from her. Quickly, she got up and wiped her mouth. A look of disgust, hurt, and anger were all flashing in her eyes. Just when she thought that things were getting better, Dave went ahead and did something like that.

"What are you doing Dave?!"

"I love you Bella. I regret everything that I've said and done." He said as he got up and rested his hands on her hips. "I want you in my life, especially if the baby is mine."

"Dave, we're through! We've been done for the last few months. Just because you called every once in a while to see how the baby was doesn't mean you care. Where were you during my morning sickness? Where were you during my doctor's appointments, huh?"

"I was with Sara."

"Exactly, you were with her. As far as I'm concerned, you can stay with her. You made your bed, now lay in it."

"Bella, I made a mistake." Dave said trying to reason with her. "I see that now. I miss having you in my life. Bella, I love you."

"No, you don't love me. If you did, you would have left Sara when we first got back together."

"And if you loved me then you wouldn't have gone to Ted."

"While that is partly true, I did love you Dave. I know that I strung you along, and I shouldn't have, but you have to understand that I loved the both you." Bella stated as she rested her hands on her growing belly. "Now, I love _only _Ted."

"And what about me?"

"I love you in a different way now. After months of thinking, I love you more as a friend. You've given me a lot over the years and I can't forget them. But Dave, we can't be together anymore."

"But Bella-"

"Just leave."

"Bella-"

"Please just leave." She said looking away from him.

Taking one more look at her, he made his way off the porch. He was a bit annoyed that she had gotten rid of him. How was everything supposed to work out now? She wouldn't talk to him, let alone look him in the eyes anymore.

Meanwhile, Bella was trying to figure out why Dave had shown up. After their break up, he had shown little interest in her and Ted. For a while, she had been upset that he wanted nothing to do with the baby. Now that he had shown up and given interest in the baby, she didn't want him around. His absence made her realize that she loved Ted and only him. Dave was an old chapter in her life. She had to make him see that.

"Nate, what are you doing there?" She asked when she walked into the house. Her little brother was standing by the window, looking out through the drapes.

He quickly turned around and fixed the drapes. "Umm, there was a fly that I was trying to kill."

Bella looked at him like he was crazy. She knew that he had seen and heard everything. "Okay, what did you see?"

Silently, he walked over to the couch and sat down. Angrily, he looked back up at his sister. "Next time you should keep your window closed, and maybe I wouldn't have heard anything. What are you thinking Bella? He just shows up out of nowhere and you're asking him what he wants to name the baby. He makes you look bad and then boom he comes out of nowhere and you're happy!"

"Happy! Nate, do I look happy?" She shouted. "I'm six months pregnant, I don't know who the father is. Dave is a pain in the ass. I love Ted. I want things to go further with him, but I don't want to rush things between us anymore. We've rushed enough! My career was over before it even started. To top it of, Dave still loves me! Yeah, I'm really fucking happy Nate, very fucking happy!"

He sat there silently, digesting his sister's words. Part of him wanted to say it was pregnancy hormones, but he was too scared to say so, he had learned not to annoy a pregnant woman the hard way. However, he knew it wasn't the hormones, it was her.

"He kissed you Bells."

"And I pushed him away." She said stating the obvious. "I'm going to tell you that I love Dave, but not the way that I use to love him. He's shown me a lot while we were together, three years ago, and a few months ago. But now, he's an old chapter in my life. I love Ted now and only him."

"You don't have to explain that to me, you have to explain that to Ted."

"I know and I will."

"When?"

"When he gets home."

"Good." Nate replied. "Because with you guys, honesty is the best policy."

She smirked in her younger brother's direction. He was right, she knew that. When Ted came home in a couple of days, she would talk to him.

--

He was exhausted. He's wrestled three matches, three nights in a row. There were numerous signings and radio show interviews that he had done in the last few days. Ted loved what he did, but he was tired out of his mind. The only good thing was that he was home now.

Slowly, he walked into the house and closed the door softly behind him. He left his suitcase by the entryway, he'd move the damn thing later. Quietly, he climbed the stairs and walked into their room.

He stopped in the doorway and smiled at his girlfriend. She looked beautiful to him. He couldn't wait until morning when he talked to her. He had a plan.

Stripping himself down to his boxers, he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and then fell asleep himself.

--

The next morning she woke up to a wonderful sight. Her boyfriend was back home and in bed with her. She missed him a lot these last few days, for a lot of reasons.

"Morning baby." Ted said as he came around. "How long have you been up?"

"A few minutes. When did you get in?"

"Late last night."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so at peace, I didn't have the heart to wake you."

She smiled at him as she got up. "I missed you a lot these last few days." She said as she walked around the room finding something to wear for the day.

"I was gone for a few days babe."

"But I _really_ missed you."

Ted got the hint rather fast. Before he could say anything, he quickly got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the bed. "I missed you too." He said kissing her, gently laying her down on the bed.

"I have to get ready." She moaned.

"You can do it later."

--

Later on that day, the couple was watching TV. Both were avoiding what they really wanted to say. The thing is that neither one of them knew how to say what they had to say.

Ted was nervous about asking her to marry him. Bella was nervous about how he would react when she told him what happened with Dave. In her head, she pictured Ted leaving the house while she was in mid sentence.

Little by little as her thoughts ate away at her, she finally grew the courage to tell him. Reaching her hand out to the table, she grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"I have to talk to you about something." Bella said as she put the remote back on the table. "Its really important and I can't hold it in anymore."

"What is it?" He questioned as he sat up right.

"Dave was here a few days ago, the day you left actually."

"What?"

"He was waiting on the front porch when Nate and I drove up. I had no idea he was going to show up, let alone that he was even in the area."

Ted looked on angrily, was there something for him to be worried about? Did she regret everything now because Dave all of a sudden showed up? Nodding, he urged for her to continue. He wasn't going to blow up just yet.

"We talked for a little bit about the baby, he even gave some names that he had thought of. Then the conversation took the strangest turn. He told me that he regretted everything and that he missed me. Then he told me he loved me and then he kissed me."

That was it, Ted got up and was ready to storm out of the house. But before he could, Bella lightly grabbed his arm. Angrily, he shook her hand off of him.

"After all the hell put us through, that he put you through, you go back to him. Did what we went through mean anything to you? I turned my entire life upside down for you, and you have the decency to go back to him. Do you have any shame, or are you a desperate slut?"

She slapped him once the words came out of his mouth. "I'm not going back to him! I pushed him away from me. I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want him. He knows that I don't love him. He's an old chapter in my life Ted, I don't want him! I want you!"

"If you loved me then you would have gotten rid of him right away. You wouldn't have bothered to hear him out!" Ted spat. "Besides, how do I know you're telling the truth. I know you Bella, you lie. I've seen you do it to save your ass."

"Because of you. Ted, I love you so much that all those times I lied, it was for us to be together." She cried. "I never wanted any of this to happen, but it did. Just please Ted, believe me, I'm telling you the truth. You can even ask Nate, he was here, he knows what really happened."

"Like I'm going to go talk to your _brother_. There is such a thing as him lying for you." Ted said harshly as he made his way out of the house. Stopping at the door way, he turned around and threw a black velvet box at her feet. "I'm glad you talked first."

Bella winced when she heard her front door slam. The tears streamed down her face as she replayed everything in her head. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Before she knew it, she crumpled down to floor and then everything went black.


	32. July 25, 2009

Disclaimer: I only own Bella and the baby.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best. Sadly, with each chapter this story is coming closer to its end. Only two more chapters after this one. Before I go, check out my poll and vote, its all up to you on what story I should post next. Enjoy & review!

* * *

**July 25, 2009**

"God dammit!" Randy cursed as he threw his phone into the backseat of his car. He had been trying to call both Bella and Ted for the last fifteen minutes, neither were answering their phones. He was starting to get worried, he was sure Bella would have called him with the news. "Nate, I tossed my phone in the backseat, trying calling her from your phone. Maybe, she'll answer if she sees your name. Something's wrong for sure."

"Maybe she just fell asleep and she doesn't hear the phone." He said as he called his sister. The phone just kept ringing and ringing until it connected to her voicemail. "It went to voicemail. Randy, I think you're overreacting, everything is fine."

"No, no, something's wrong," he said gripping the steering wheel, "I can feel it."

Minutes later they were in front of Bella's house. Randy quickly hopped out of the car and ran to the front door. Without any hesitation he started to ring the bell like a maniac. His heart started to beat a million miles a second when there was no answer. Frantically, he grabbed the key that she kept taped under the porch swing.

"Bella! Bella! Isabella!" Randy shouted when he walked into the house. "Bella, answer me if you're here." He silently walked through the house, hoping and waiting for an answer, any kind of answer.

"Randy."

He stopped walking and turned around, somebody was weakly calling his name. He strained to listen for the calls as he followed them into the living room. When he saw her on the floor he instantly ran to her.

"Bella, Bella, wake up." He said as he lightly shook her. "Get up. Come on Bells, this isn't funny. Get up!"

Quickly, he picked her up and carried his baby sister to the car. "Nate, open the car door for me."

When he got the car door open, Randy carefully put her in the back seat. "Nate, sit in back with her. We have to take her to the hospital."

"Randy," Bella whimpered from the backseat, "close the front door."

"Okay, I'll do it. I want you stay awake, okay?" Randy said to her, he quickly then turned towards Nate. "Keep talking to her."

Due to Randy driving like a lunatic, they made it to the hospital in fifteen minutes as opposed to the usual thirty minute drive. It was obvious that he was afraid for his sister. She had gone through enough in her life, she didn't need to go through anymore.

When they got into the hospital, Randy quickly demanded medical help. At first, they got no response from anyone. Then when he announced that she was six months pregnant and possibly in labor, everyone jumped over to them. Now, Randy and Nate were sitting in the waiting room. For the last twenty minutes they had been waiting for her doctor to come out with news.

"Nate, you call mom and dad, tell them what's going on. I'll call Ted," he paused for a second and then disgustedly added, "and Dave."

"Uh Randy," Nate said scratching the back of his head, "Dave probably isn't the best person to call right now. You see, he was at Bella's house a few days ago and things didn't go too well."

"Nate, you should be thankful that we're in a hospital right now." Randy said walking toward him. "What hap-"

"Are you here for Isabella Orton?" Somebody questioned, cutting Randy off mid sentence. "I'm Dr. Kelson."

Randy and Nate both turned towards the person who entered the room. He quickly turned his attention away from his little brother and walked over to the doctor, meanwhile, Nate quietly left the room to go and call their parents.

"Yes, we are. We're her brothers." Randy said, his thoughts of beating Nate now gone.

"It seems that Ms. Orton has gone into premature labor," the doctor began. "As of this moment she is awake and aware of what is going on. She'll be ready to deliver in a couple of hours. She's currently at seven centimeters."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Only time will tell Mr. Orton." Dr. Kelson replied. "Is the father around, she's been asking for him."

"We're not sure where he is right now, but we have contacted him, he should be here shortly." Randy replied lying. "Can we go in and see her?"

"She's in the delivery room and I'm afraid that only the father is allowed in."

With that the doctor left the young Orton men alone.

"Mom and dad are on their way. I've been trying to call Ted and he's not answering." Nate said as he walked into the room.

"Where the hell is he?" Randy asked himself more than his brother. "You wait here just in case the doctor comes back, I'm going to try Ted one more time. If I can't get a hold of him, then I'm calling Dave. He has just as much of a right to be here than Ted does." Randy quickly added when he saw that Nate was about to protest.

"Alright, fine. What did the doctor say?"

"She should be ready to have the baby soon. An hour or two, something like that."

"Go call Dave and Ted."

Silently, Randy walked out of the hospital. He quickly dialed Ted's number, hoping that he could get a hold of him.

--

His phone had been ringing off the hook for the longest time. Each time he looked at the screen it was either Randy or Nate calling him. And each time he looked at the phone he rolled his eyes. He was sure that they were calling to threaten him because Bella had told them what happened.

"Hello." He answered rather annoyed.

"Its about fucking time you answered." Randy said into the phone. "Its about Bella-"

"I don't want to hear about your slut sister Randy. She made her choice perfectly clear when she talked to Dave a few days ago. I hope they're happy together."

"Look here, you fucking bastard, I'm going to kick your ass for what you just said. I don't know what happened with Dave or why I found my sister passed out on her living room floor. What I do know is that you have to get your ass down to Ridgewood General Hospital, Bella's in labor....."

Ted's heart sank as he listened to every word he had to say. For just a few moments he put his fight with Bella aside. She and the baby were at risk. Without even thinking, he rushed out of the airport and rushed to his car.

"I'll be right there." Ted said and slammed his phone shut.

--

Randy was rather annoyed when he re-entered the hospital. Both Dave and Ted had drove him insane with what each of them had to say. He would have killed them if one of them weren't about to become a father. He made a mental note to lash out and whoever wasn't the father. Randy was just so frustrated with everything that he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Randy, son, are you okay?" Bob questioned when his oldest son entered the waiting room. "Are the boys on their way?"

"Oh you mean Dumb and Dumber, yeah they're on the way. Though I'm sure that by the time either one of them get here she would have had the baby already."

The Orton family knew what that tone meant. Quietly, they all sat in there waiting for the doctor to come out. While they were all waiting, Randy was sending out a text message to John, Candice, and everyone else that Bella was in labor. John wrote back saying that he would be there when he could. Candice was in California for a photo shoot, but promised to come as soon as she was finished with it.

"We're getting Isabella ready for delivery. She is at the full ten centimeters now." Dr. Kelson said an two hours later.

"Can we wait?" Elaine asked. "The father isn't here yet."

"I'm sorry, but we can't wait. The baby is ready to come out weather or not the father is here."

--

Meanwhile, in the delivery room, Bella had just asked the same question and she received the same answer.

"Isabella, you have to calm down." The nurse said. "If your blood pressure gets any higher, it'll put the baby at a greater risk."

"I want my boyfriend here. He should be here for the birth of our baby." Bella whined, though she wasn't sure about the father.

"Please keep calm." Dr. Kelson said as she walked into the room. "Your baby is in enough danger as it is."

Instantly, Bella tried to calm herself down. She had to remain strong for her baby. The fact that Ted had left her couldn't be thought of anymore. There were times when her blood pressure was dangerously high and put the baby at risk. She would calm down for a little bit, but then she would tense up again. She promised herself that she wouldn't get worked up.

"Okay, Isabella, you're ready to deliver."

"I don't want to do this alone."

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to, this baby is ready."

--

He frantically stormed down the hall. Traffic had been a terrible pain. He just hoped that he wasn't to late. It was important to him that he be there for the birth of his baby. This was something that he had been looking forward to since he found she was pregnant.

Finally, he had made it to the maternity floor. He was on the way to the front desk when he was walking past the waiting room. He back tracked when he saw the doctor talking to the Orton family. Slowly, he walked into the room, his heart pounding against his chest. The worst case scenario had played entered his head: he had lost both Bella and the baby.

"Ted," Bob said when he saw him enter the waiting room, "go on in and meet your daughter."

"What?" Ted asked dumbfounded. "M-m-my daughter?"

"Oh so you're the father?" Dr. Kelson questioned. "Isabella is waiting for you, she's in room 316."

"My daughter? I missed her birth?" He questioned.

"You're just in time DiBiase." Randy said. "Go and see Bella. You and I will talk later."

Without even acknowledging anyone else in the room, he headed straight towards her room. Before, he walked in, he peered in at Bella through the glass window.

"Hey new mommy." Ted said as he entered the room.

"Hey new daddy." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

She nodded. "Dr. Kelson told me that she would be. Baby, she's so small. When the doctor's weighed her she was three and a half pounds and fifteen inches long. She's tiny."

Ted wrapped her in for a hug. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Its my fault that she was born early. If I hadn't left the way I did then you wouldn't be here." Ted said then added, "I'm sorry for not believing you when you said you didn't love Dave. I was just so mad that I wasn't even thinking clearly. On my way here, I was flipping out. The worst images were running through my head, I didn't know what to expect when I got here. Honey, I love you and I will never do anything like this to you ever again."

Bella silently cried as she held him close to her. She didn't want to let him. He was exactly what she wanted her whole life. When she was in delivery she didn't picture anybody but Ted as the father. Since the baby was born early, she decided to wait on a DNA test. It was too soon for one.

"Now what?" Ted questioned, pulling out of the hug.

--

While Ted was in the room with Bella, John and Dave had shown up at the same time. At the news, John was happy to hear that a baby girl was born. And Dave, he was surprised, it still hadn't hit him yet that the baby could possibly be his. Everything seemed so surreal.

"I probably have a daughter?"

"That's what 'its a girl' means." Nate replied sarcastically.

Dave shot the youngest Orton a glance. He was definitely related to Randy and Bella. They all had the same knack of spilling out smart ass comments. One of the many things that had annoyed Dave at times.

"Don't worry Dave." Bob said. "Ted should be out any moment."

He only nodded as he stared in the direction of the swinging doors. His eyes never left the doors, he was just waiting for Ted to come out. He patiently waited to see the baby that could possibly be his.


	33. Coming Together

Disclaimer: I only own Bella and the baby who will be named in this chapter.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed, you guys are honestly the best. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The italics state the time of the event. Remember, only one more left after this one! Enjoy & review!

* * *

**Coming Together**

_Three Months Ago_

"Baby, she's so tiny." Ted said as he looked at his possible daughter in the incubator.

The doctor's had decided that it would be best to keep her in the hospital until her original due date. Her lungs were still under developed, she had to be hooked up to machines just to breathe. To add onto that, she couldn't eat on her own, she had to be fed through tubes.

Bella and Ted, who had gotten time off from work, spent time at the hospital everyday. Each day they walked into the hospital with a renewed hope for the baby. It seemed as if she was growing stronger everyday, and that was such a great feeling.

She had the Orton toughness in her, as Randy would say. Her breathing had become regular and she was taken off the breathing machines. Before, anyone knew it, she was able to be fed without tubes.

Everyday was a new miracle for them.

--

_October 25, 2009_

Three days before the baby was set to go home, Dave stopped at the hospital. It was the first time he had seen her since she was born. From what Bella had told him, she had gained a solid five pounds in the three months since she had been born.

"Have you named her yet?"

"Not yet, I'm waiting until we do the DNA tests."

"When are we going to do them?"

"Today. We're just waiting until Ted gets here."

"And when is your prince charming supposed to arrive?" He questioned bitterly.

It was no secret that Dave had been bitter since that warm day in July. He had resented Ted and Bella for everything. More importantly, he had resented himself. It took him some time to realize it, but he was at fault too. But what he hated the most was that she had picked Ted over him. He had held a secret hope that she would go to him, especially if the baby was his.

"Right now." Ted replied as he walked into the room.

He had been away at a house show the night before. Luckily for him, he was able to get back just in time to do the DNA test. While he appeared fine on the outside, he was nervous on the inside. He had hoped that the baby turned out to be his.

"Are we ready now?" The nurse questioned when she saw that both men were present.

All three people in the room nodded.

Quietly, the nurse took samples from the potential fathers. "It takes 48 hours for the results. Dr. Kelson will call you when the results are out."

"Thank you." Bella said as the nurse walked out of the room.

"Now what?" Dave questioned.

"We wait."

--

_October 27, 2009_

They were at the doctor's office. The mood had been tense. Not much had been said between anyone as they waited for Dr. Kelson.

"How long do we have to wait?" Dave complained. "I have to get back to Tampa for my doctor's appointment. Today I find out when I can go back and wrestle."

"You know Dave," Bella snapped, "you didn't have to come. I could have called you with the results."

"No, I wanted to be here when they said he wasn't the father."

"So you came here to gloat then?"

Dave said nothing as he stared at the ground. He didn't mean to be an asshole, but he couldn't help it. Knowing that Bella wasn't his anymore drove him insane. He was all alone. Sara had broken up with him when his plan to break them up fell through.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Dr. Kelson said as she walked into the room. "The lab has sent up the results. Now before I read the results, I want everyone to keep calm. No shouting or cursing, this isn't an episode of Maury."

Everyone was silent as she opened the envelope. It seemed it took ages for her to read the results. Time seemed to have froze. Bella began to panic, what would happen after she read the results? Would everything change or would things remain the same?

"Theodore DiBiase you are 99.9% the father of little baby Orton." She said as she looked across the desk at the three people in front of her.

Dave slowly got up and thanked the doctor. Walking over to Bella, he pulled her in for a hug. "Congratulations and I'm sorry about everything."

"Thank you Dave."

Pulling away from Bella, he turned towards Ted. He stuck his hand out to shake the other man's hand. "Congratulations DiBiase. Take care of her for me."

"I will man."

With that Dave ducked out of the room, leaving the happy parents alone with the doctor.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I hope that all goes well. Now go see your daughter." Dr. Kelson said with a smile.

When the two made it into the baby's room, Ted beamed. He would finally be able to call the baby his. He officially had a daughter. His excitement grew with each passing second. Quickly, he pulled Bella to him and kissed her deeply.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being with me, for giving me the best gift possible: my daughter."

She smiled as she looked over at her tiny daughter. The baby surely had grown since her birth. Dr. Kelson had told them that baby Orton had made quick progress, more than any other baby. She was truly a miracle baby.

"What should we name her?"

Ted looked at his small daughter as he ignored Bella's question. Walking over to the incubator, he slowly slipped his hands inside and grabbed her tiny hand. "Hey honey, mommy and daddy are here. Guess what sweetie, you get to come home tomorrow, and trust me you'll love it at home. Everywhere you turn around, you're going to have loving grandparents and loving uncles. You're definitely a special baby, you're my miracle, our miracle. You've been given a chance in life, and none of us will ever take that for granted. And for that I love you even more than ever. I promise you that we'll take good care of you, now and after mommy and daddy get married."

Her ears perked up at that statement. Bella looked down at her left hand to make sure she hadn't missed something. Her ring finger was ringless, so she was sure that she hadn't missed anything. "Ted..."

Quietly, Ted turned around and walked towards her. Slowly, he dropped down to one knee and pulled out a little black velvet box from his pocket. "Isabella Nicole Orton, you've made me who I am today. We've come a long way from hating each other, to having an affair, to loving each other. You've made me a happy man. Not only did you give me you, but you also gave me a beautiful daughter. I love the both of you so much. I want us to be a real family. Baby, will you marry me?" Ted asked as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Bella nodded as the tears streaked her face. "Yes."

Getting up, he pulled his fiance in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

On that day Ted, Bella, and Eva Chance DiBiase became a family.


	34. A Priceless Ending

Disclaimer: I only own Bella and Eva.

A/N: Well this is the end! I've both loved and hate this story, and it will always be my favorite because it is the first story I've written and the first story that I have finished. I want to thank everyonefor all of their reviews. Also, thank you to everyone who added this story to your favorites or alert list. You guys definitely rock. Its because of you guys that I continued to update this story. Thanks so much for reading it. Before you go, check out my poll and vote. Let me know what story you want me to start next. And for the last time for this particular story, enjoy & review!

* * *

**A Priceless Ending**

Today was the celebration of little Eva's second birthday. Friends and family from all over were at the DiBiase household for the event.

Shortly after Ted had proposed to Bella, they each decided that after everything that had happened they didn't want a big wedding. They wanted it to be intimate and just the two of them. One weekend, they dropped off Eva at Grandma and Grandpa DiBiase's house, and the two escaped to Vegas where they eloped.

"Where's my little niece?" Randy questioned when he made it out into the backyard. When he saw her, he made a quick bee line for her. Quickly, he gently pulled her out Nate's arms. "There she is. How's the birthday girl doing?"

Eva just cooed and giggled at all the attention that she was getting. With a big smile she quickly wrapped her tiny arms around Randy's neck.

"She's definitely a spoiled little girl." Bella joked as she brought the hamburger patties out to the grill, where everyone was standing.

"She's deserves to be spoiled." Randy said. "Eva's a miracle. She's two years old, and a little fighter. Definitely a fourth generation superstar in the making."

"Let her decide that for herself." Bella warned. "I don't want her to be forced into anything."

"She's not wrestling at all." Ted said as he flipped a burger on the grill. "I've seen those outfits, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let her prance around like that."

"Hey, I use to wear those outfits." She pouted.

"Well, you looked sexy in them." He said with a smirk.

"Okay, way too much information." Bella's brothers and Ted's brothers all groaned in unison.

Bella blushed, while Ted smirked. He didn't care what anyone thought, he loved his wife and he was going to let anyone and everyone know that.

"Like Bells said, she'll decide on her own." John said as he took Eva from Randy. "What do you think Eva, do you want to wrestle like Daddy and Uncle Randy, and Uncle John?"

"Basically, all of your uncles." Mike DiBiase joked.

"Ahem?"

"And Mommy too?" Nate added.

The toddler only giggled as she struggled to get out of her Uncle John's grip. Carefully, he let her down. Everyone watched as the little girl toddled to both sets of grandparents. Everyone smiled at the reaction the grandparents had given her.

"She's going to be a heartbreaker." Bella pointed out.

"Eva's not allowed to date, I've already decided that she's going to be a nun." Ted said half seriously.

"I doubt she's going to agree to that." Randy said. "Half her genes come from the..."

"Orton family." Bell said finishing off for him.

The rest of the party went by fairly fast. Eva was happy to get attention from everybody. Everyone was happy to give it to her. She was loved by all. Nobody would have wanted it to be any other way.

--

Later on that night, after everyone had left, all the cleaning had been done, and Eva had been put to bed, the exhausted loving married couple plopped down on the couch.

"I tell you this Bella, I've never been more exhausted than I am right now."

"Me too baby, me too. I'm just glad that all is well. She's happy and healthy, I couldn't ask for more from life."

Silence between the two of them as they each got lost in their thoughts.

"Baby," Ted began, "do you regret anything?"

She was taken aback by his question. They had been married for nearly two years and he had never asked her that question. To be honest, she had never thought about it. She chewed on her lower lip as she thought about it.

"Not at all. You?"

"Nope." Ted said with a smile. "I have a wonderful life. I have a wife who I'll love no matter what. I have a daughter who is growing fast each day, everyday she's growing up to look like her mother, I don't know if I should be afraid." He joked. She lightly smacked his arm. Smiling, he dropped his hand down to her stomach. "I have another baby on the way, who I'm going to love also. My career is great. Everything is finally falling into place in my life. Would you change anything?"

"Not for a fucking minute." Bella said with any hesitation.

"Good, because I wouldn't either." Ted said with a yawn. "Lets get to sleep."

Bella smiled as he helped her get off the couch. Things had definitely changed for the better. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about their affair, it seemed as if everything bad was wiped away when Eva was born. After everything she had been through, her life came together. She had a husband, a daughter, and another baby on the way, she was truly blessed. To think this all started with an affair, strange that they ended happily under such events, huh?

**End.**


End file.
